Get back love in our hands
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Ginji se pierde el desayuno para no llegar tarde a clases Ban es un estudiante nuevo… Get Backers en versión shoujo, parodia del anime y manga para chicas.
1. Mi nombre es Ban Midou

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS **

**Hola a todas! Y a algún "todos" si los hay. Noté que la mayoría de los lectores de fanfics de esta serie son mujeres, así que se me ocurrió darle un toque más femenino a la historia. Esta es una parodia de los anime y mangas para chicas, inspirada en los shoujos que marcaron mi vida, como Sailor Moon, Sakura CC y Iron Maiden (mi peor adquisición XP). Espero que les parezca interesante desde este punto de vista y sepan que estaré siempre feliz de que me dejen saber qué opinan. **

**Nota: lo que está en **_cursiva _**es la voz en off de Ginji. **

**Capítulo 1: Mi nombre es Ban Midou. **

El despertador sonó temprano para Ginji, pero este no quiso despertar. Estiró el brazo desde debajo del bulto de mantas donde dormía y lo apagó; estaba soñando con un pedazo grande de carne, no quería perdérselo.

- Ginji. Ginji, despierta, hoy tienes que ir a la escuela. –se oyó desde la cocina un rato más tarde.

Ginji despertó y se sentó en la cama, se desperezó ampliamente y miró el reloj…

- ¡Me quedé dormido otra vez!

No había tiempo para una ducha, apenas para lavarse la cara. Se vistió los pantalones en el pasillo, mientras intentaba correr saltando en un pie, y terminó de ponerse la camisa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Se me hace muy tarde!

- Espera… tu desayuno…

- ¡No hay tiempo! No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases…

_Soy Ginji Amano, tengo 17 años y asisto a la secundaria Mugenjo. Este día empiezo el tercer año… Eso si logro llegar a tiempo… _

Ginji corrió por las calles de siempre para llegar a la escuela. No era un camino muy largo, pero como solía quedarse dormido, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo corriendo.

- ¡Por aquí será más corto!

Ginji divisó un atajo, un callejón ciego detrás de un bar o restaurante. Con el impulso que llevaba, no le costó mucho saltar la pared de dos metros de altura pisando un tacho de basura, para llegar a la calle del otro lado. Pero no vio que alguien más estaba pasando…

- ¡CUIDADOOOO! – le gritó a un chico con cara de dormido que salía en pijama a sacar la basura. Era imposible maniobrar en el aire y el impacto no se pudo evitar: tuvo que pisar sobre su cabeza. –Lo siento. –gritó sobre su hombro sin detener su carrera. No supo si el chico lo escuchó o no, porque quedó dormido en el mismo lugar donde cayó.

Después de un par de cuadras más llegó a la escuela. Notó algo alarmado la ausencia de otros alumnos entrando al edificio; seguramente ya estaban todos adentro y era más tarde de lo que suponía. La campana debió haber sonado hace mucho rato, aunque no la había escuchado…

Al llegar a la entrada disminuyó su marcha… realmente no había nadie y estaba más silencioso de lo que esperaba para el primer día. Quiso saber qué tan tarde había llegado y despacio miró el reloj principal.

Se detuvo por completo. Eran las menos diez… Las ocho menos diez.

Más de media hora temprano. Se quedó atónito mirando el reloj. Revisó una y otra vez asegurándose que no veía mal, que no se estaba equivocando.

- Qué extraño verte aquí tan temprano- saludó una dulce voz familiar detrás de él.

- Kazu…

- ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué?

- …Algo así –sonrió Ginji.- Seguramente Teshimine adelantó mi reloj otra vez, sabe que siempre me quedo dormido n nU. ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo tan temprano?

- Traje algunas flores para decorar el salón –mostró un ramo de flores grandes y amarillas.-Además quería asegurarme que todo esté en orden antes de empezar las clases. ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro.

_Kazuki Fuchoin es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde la escuela primaria. A diferencia de mí, que sólo me destaco en los deportes, Kazuki siempre tiene excelentes calificaciones, y me ayuda a estudiar cuando se acercan los exámenes. También es muy buen cocinero, y además es el encargado de nuestro salón. _

Ginji y Kazuki subieron a su salón en el tercer piso. Estaba vacío cuando llegaron pero de a poco comenzaron a llegar sus demás compañeros a medida que se acercaba la hora.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kazuki al notar que Ginji miraba a su alrededor buscando algo.

- Mi mochila. Creo que la dejé abajo. –respondió Ginji poniéndose de pie.

- Ginji, ya casi es la hora; tendrás que correr si vas a buscarla. –le dijo Kazuki mirando su reloj.

- No hay problema –le guiñó un ojo y se dio a correr. Varias personas gritaron, a punto de ser atropelladas por él; "¡No está permitido correr en los pasillos!", le gritó alguien.

Ginji bajó y salió hasta el patio, buscando por todos lados, tratando de recordar los lugares donde había estado antes de entrar al salón. Esta vez sí había alumnos apresurándose para entrar y le preocupaba pensar que alguien pudo habérsela llevado.

Finalmente la encontró bajo un árbol donde había estado con Kazuki. Justo a tiempo, la campana ya estaba sonando.

- ¡Tarde otra vez, por qué me pasa esto! –oyó protestar.

Ginji se dio vuelta y vio al mismo chico que había visto esa mañana, corriendo casi tan rápido como él.

- Es el chico de esta mañana… y tiene nuestro uniforme. No sabía que venía a esta escuela, nunca antes lo había visto.

Ginji volvió en sí al oír el segundo llamado de la campana y recordó que estaba apurado y aún en medio del patio. Cargó su mochila al hombro y corrió de nuevo hasta su salón; el mismo camino esta vez se le hizo más largo ya que bajando, saltaba varios escalones a la vez o simplemente se descolgaba por la baranda de las escaleras. Al subir, tenía que hacerlo del modo normal.

Al llegar al aula 3-2 ya todos estaban adentro. Abrió despacio la puerta de atrás y entró agachado tratando de no ser visto tras los bancos.

- …Él es Ban Midou, y desde hoy va a estudiar con nosotros –presentó la profesora.- Pero Midou, me temo que hoy llegaste tarde, y aunque sea tu primer día vas a tener que esperar afuera. Y… ¡Amano!

- ¡Presente! –Ginji se irguió de inmediato. Ya sabía qué le esperaba.

- ¡Ya te vi, no creas que no! Te quedarás afuera.

_La Profesora Hven es la Subdirectora y además es nuestra profesora de Geografía. A veces puede ser bastante estricta… _

Ginji y el chico nuevo tuvieron que esperar fuera del aula. Ginji se quedó un rato mirándolo para asegurarse que era el mismo que había atropellado esa mañana. Era un chico alto, de cabello castaño, y miraba al vacío con cara de aburrimiento.

- Perdóname. Por lo de esta mañana… -dijo al fin.- Iba corriendo y choqué contigo.

El chico lo miró por primera vez.

- Así que tú eras lo que me cayó encima…

- Sí, disculpa. Estaba apurado…

- Ya veo…

El chico nuevo se acercó y empezó a abrirle la camisa. Ginji se quedó paralizado, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Por primera vez se percató del color azul intenso de sus ojos, un color que no se veía todos los días, un par de ojos que parecían de otro mundo.

Desprendió uno a uno los botones de arriba abajo, y luego los volvió a abotonar.

- Tus botones estaban mal: te saltaste uno. –dijo.

- Gracias. –reaccionó Ginji. Rápidamente se guardó la camisa dentro de los pantalones, antes que el chico también quisiera hacerlo por él.

- Ban.

- ¿Eh?

- Mi nombre es Ban Midou.

- Soy Ginji Amano. Encantado de conocerte.

Continuará…

**¿Les gustó? Ya sé que es todo muy trillado, pero es una parodia al fin de cuentas. No quisiera extenderme mucho en estas notas finales, pero tengo varias cosas que aclarar: **

**Primero: muchos shoujos transcurren en la escuela, así que ubiqué la historia ahí y les cambié las edades a casi todos para que estuvieran en secundaria. Dos: no sé muy bien a qué hora entran los japoneses a la escuela; yo creo que a las ocho y media, pero si alguien puede decírmelo se lo agradeceré. Tres: para este fic me inspiré, como ya dije, en varios shoujos; para la idea general, en el _Shuukyoku no Tsusuki_, de Evangelion, y para el título, en una línea del primer opening de GB. **

**Este es un llamado a la solidaridad: todavía no ideé el uniforme que va a tener la escuela. Si alguien se siente con ganas de diseñarlo para esta historia se lo agradeceré muchísimo. En cualquier caso puede contactarse conmigo, **

**Gracias por haber leído, y hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**Vanina. **


	2. Obentou

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola de nuevo n n. Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo de GBLIOH, me encantó ver la aceptación que tuvo el primero. Por eso quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron. Antes de dejarlos con Ginji y compañía hay algo del capítulo anterior que quisiera corregir: Hevn es profesora de Literatura, no de Geografía. Sepan disculpar, todavía estoy armando todo en mi cabeza; ya lo anoté en un papelito para fijarme la próxima vez :0P. Disculpen. Y ahora sí…**

_Mi nombre es Ginji Amano, tengo 17 años y voy en tercer año en la secundaria Mugenjo. Aunque adelantaron mi reloj, llegué tarde el primer día de clases y la Profesora Hevn me hizo esperar afuera del salón. Pero no estuvo tan mal, porque pude conocer mejor al chico nuevo. Su nombre es Ban Midou._

**Capítulo 2: Obentou**

- Hoy me perdí el desayuno y olvidé mi almuerzo. Además dejé mi billetera en casa… -Ginji se lamentaba a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste con nosotros, si no vas a comer? –dijo Juubei. Él, Kazuki y Ginji se sentaban a almorzar en el patio, en un cantero, a la sombra de su árbol preferido.

- Ginji, yo no dejaría que murieras de hambre. –sonrió Kazuki ofreciéndole comida de su bentou.

- ¡Gracias Kazu! Sabía que me convidaría –le respondió a Juubei-, ya me ha salvado antes n n. ¡Kazu cocinas delicioso!

- Igual, podrías haberte ido a comer con _ella_. –prosiguió Juubei.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Sempai Ginji! –una linda chica de largo cabello oscuro corría alegre hacia ellos.

- Natsumi¿Cómo estás?- saludó Ginji.

- Sempai Ginji¿quiere ir a almorzar conmigo a la terraza de la escuela?

- Ah, gracias Natsumi, pero verás… me olvidé mi almuerzo.

- ¿De verdad¡Toma el mío! –le ofreció su bentou.

- ¡No, no podría!

- Por favor, acéptalo, sí? –pidió Natsumi poniéndolo en sus manos.

- Gracias. –Ginji sonrió y Natsumi se sonrojó mucho.

- Hasta luego. –le dijo nerviosa, dándose cuenta que se había puesto colorada, y se fue con sus amigas.

- Tendrás que regalarle flores o algo –dijo Juubei.

- ¡Mmmm, cocina tan bien como Kazu! –exclamó Ginji.

- ¿Qué tal es ese chico Ban Midou? Creo que hoy tuviste tiempo de charlar con él. Como encargado del salón, me interesa saber.

- No habla mucho, pero me parece un buen chico. –respondió Ginji después de tragar lo que estaba comiendo.

- A mí me parece raro… -comentó Juubei.

- ¿Por qué? –dijeron Ginji y Kazuki.

- No lo sé, tiene pinta de criminal…-Juubei se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kazuki.

- Allá, en la terraza. Es el chico nuevo.

- Podría ser cualquiera –dijo Juubei tratando de aguzar la vista, a esa distancia.

- ¿Creen que ya haya comido?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya vengo.

Ginji dejó a Kazuki y Juubei y subió hasta la terraza del colegio. Ahí, como lo esperaba, se encontró con Ban. El chico estaba apoyado en la baranda, mirando todo lo que pasaba en el patio.

- ¿Midou?

- Ah, eres tú. –respondió mirando sobre su hombro. –Llámame sólo Ban, si?

- Está bien. Tú puedes llamarme Ginji. –sonrió.- ¿Ban, ya comiste?

- No, salí demasiado apurado para venir a la escuela, así que olvidé mi almuerzo. Tampoco pude desayunar, y olvidé mi dinero. –contestó sin dejar de ver lo que pasaba abajo.

- ¿Quieres compartir?...

Ginji le dio lo que aún quedaba del almuerzo que le había regalado Natsumi y se sentó con él mientras comía.

- Eftá dmú rico. –dijo Ban con la boca llena.

- Sí, no lo hice yo, me lo regaló mi amiga Natsumi; yo también me olvidé el almuerzo. ¿Así que hoy llegaste tarde también? Pero yo te vi temprano.

- Estaba sacando la basura que debí sacar anoche, me estaban regañando por eso. ¡Algún día yo seré mi propio jefe! –gruñó Ban y comió con más furia.

- …Si no nos dan mucha tarea, teníamos pensado ir todos al karaoke el viernes después de clases. ¿Te gustaría venir también, Ban?

- No puedo. Trabajo. –respondió sin dejar de comer.

- ¡Ah, así que ya trabajas!

- Trabajo medio tiempo en un café; necesito pagarme el alojamiento.

- ¿Vives solo Ban?

- Vivo con Paul, él es el dueño del café. Se llama el Honky Tonk,–dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. Ginji sintió otra vez esa sensación rara que le provocaba mirar a ese chico directo a los ojos. –Creo que ya sabes dónde está, puedes pasar cuando quieras.

Ban esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Ginji notó que era la primera vez que le veía esa mueca. Ban generalmente miraba al vacío, incluso al dirigir la palabra, y tenía una expresión muy insulsa, de hastío y aburrimiento, como que nada le importaba.

- Perdona Ban¿pero no vives con tus padres?

Ban no respondió de inmediato, como si pensara si debía contestar esa pregunta o no. Ginji pensó que tal vez le preguntó algo indebido.

- Yo vine solo a Japón. –respondió al fin, concentrado en la comida otra vez.

- ¿Viniste¿Quieres decir que no eres de aquí? – se sorprendió Ginji al tiempo que el timbre marcaba el regreso a clases.

- Muchas gracias. –Ban le devolvió la bentou vacía, se puso de pie y se fue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tadaima. –saludó Ginji en voz alta, dejando los zapatos en la entrada de su casa.

- Irasshai Ginji –saludó Teshimine.- Tengo la comida lista, me imagino que te estarás muriendo de hambre.

_Él es Takeru Teshimine. Vivo con él desde que tengo memoria. Perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, pero igual no me siento solo: Teshimine y ese hermoso canario son mi familia._

- ¿Así que tú adelantaste mi reloj otra vez? –dijo Ginji sentándose a la mesa.

- Eso traté de decirte, pero saliste corriendo; tenías tiempo de sobra para desayunar bien. También dejaste tu almuerzo, me imagino que pasaste hambre.

- Sí. Aunque alguien me regaló su bentou.

- ¿Natsumi, verdad?

- Sí. Pero tampoco pude comérmelo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ese chico y yo tenemos algo en común –se dijo Ginji después de haberse desplomado sobre la cama en su habitación. - …ninguno de los dos tiene a sus padres…

Continuará…

**No me lo digan, ya lo sé… me quedó cortito XP. Esta vez también tengo algunas cosas que aclarar; normalmente no uso palabras extranjeras en mis fics, pero esta vez puse algunas en japonés. Para el otaku acostumbrado no representarán ningún problema, pero de todas formas me parece justo aclarar:**

**Bentou: lunchera o caja de almuerzo. Se me hizo problema cuando tuve que decidir si era "el" o "la" bentou.**

**Sempai: se les llama así a los superiores; en la escuela a los de cursos más avanzados. Por ejemplo, si estás en segundo año, un alumno de primero sería tu _dojai, _otro de segundo, tu _kojai,_ y uno de tercero, tu _sempai._**

**Tadaima/ Irasshai: se dice al volver a la propia casa (tipo "Veelma, ya llegué" XP) y para contestar a quien llega.**

**Eftá dmú rico: no está en otro idioma pero podría serlo XD. Es "está muy rico".**

**Creo que eso es todo. Agradezco una vez más los reviews que me dejaron; gracias por animarme a seguir, parece que les copó la idea, espero no defraudarlos. Estos dos capítulos vinieron tranquilitos, pero ya empezarán a pasar cosas: amores, celos, desengaños y mucha competencia. No dejen de leer!**

**Vanina.**


	3. Midou vs Emishi

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Buenas! Hola gente, acá estoy de nuevo. Tercer capítulo ya, más personajes siguen apareciendo y la acción despierta. Quiero agradecer una vez más los reviews que siempre dejan; me animan, me inspiran y me hacen pensar cómo mejorar la historia. Muchas gracias por ellos. Ahora sí, si nadie se opone a este fic (que se calle para siempre), comienza un nuevo día…**

El despertador sonó temprano y Ginji lo apagó como solía hacerlo. Después de un rato (que le pareció apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos) miró la hora. Despacio, se volvió y buscó debajo de su cama otro reloj que tenía escondido.

Bajó las escaleras descalzo y en pijama, y con mucha cara de dormido. Teshimine no estaba en la casa, le había tocado trabajar en el turno de la noche, lo que significaba que no volvería hasta avanzada la mañana.

Con toda la calma del mundo, esa que sólo da el primer sopor de la mañana, buscó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Teshimine no podía adelantar la hora en el canal de noticias, o sí?

- ¡Es tarde de verdad! –gritó al ver la hora oficial de Japón.

**Capítulo 3: Midou vs. Emishi.**

_Soy Ginji Amano, un estudiante de la secundaria Mugenjo. Bueno, al menos por el momento; a veces pienso que terminarán expulsándome si sigo llegando tarde. Por eso ahora tengo que… ¡correr!_

Ginji corrió como siempre para llegar a la escuela. Al divisar la entrada vio que algunos de los estudiantes que llegaban se detenían a ver algo.

- …Perdona¿_qué_ dijiste?

- Dije que tuvieras más cuidado, estuviste a punto de atropellarme –respondió Ban.

Un chico de cabello largo se bajó de su moto, con una actitud bastante arrogante.

- Jajaja… no creo que tenga que escucharte sobre cómo manejar mi moto. Además, no me importaría aplasta a un gusano de la escuela Mugenjo como tú.

Ban no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras lo insultaban; sin más se lanzó sobre ese chico.

- ¡Ban no! –Ginji intentó detener la pelea interponiéndose entre ellos, pero Ban lo apartó bruscamente haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Como por una ley física, las personas se acercaban formando un círculo perfecto alrededor de los chicos peleando.

- Haruki Emishi… -un chico alto de cabello alborotado se adelantó en la multitud.

- ¿Shido, lo conoces? –preguntó Kazuki, que también estaba ahí.

- Es un viejo amigo, lo conozco de mi anterior colegio.

- Hay que detenerlos. –dijo Kazuki muy serio. –Estamos muy cerca de la escuela y si llega a pasar algo malo aquí, podrían contar sanciones como si estuviéramos dentro del establecimiento.

- Yo voy a detener esto. –dijo Shido y salió de la multitud para separar a los chicos que ya ostentaban varios golpes y marcas cada uno. - ¡Basta ustedes dos!

- Shido…

- Emishi, lárgate de aquí. No queremos problemas, sólo deja esto y vete.

- Un momento ¿lo estás defendiendo, traidor? Insultó nuestra escuela… -increpó Ban.

- ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan leal a esta escuela? Apenas llevas un puñado de días aquí.- respondió Shido.

- Oye, la cosa no es contigo; así que apártate o estás en mi contra.

Ban intentó continuar su pelea con Emishi, pero Shido se interpuso y Ban decidió que debía cambiar de oponente: se convirtió entonces en una pelea Ban versus Shido.

Ginji no pudo soportar ver a dos de sus amigos peleando e intentó una vez más detener la pelea.

- ¡No Ban, Shido! – era muy difícil separarlos, estaban encarnizados en su pelea y no prestaban atención a nada más. Ginji intentó detener a Ban, a quien tenía más cerca, tirándolo hacia atrás para apartarlo de Shido… sólo con la mala suerte de limitar el movimiento de su brazo derecho, en el momento justo en que Shido atacaba.

Ban cayó de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración cortada, después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago.

- ¡Ban¡Perdona, yo no quise…! –se disculpaba Ginji sin parar, a su lado.

El círculo humano se abrió para dar paso a la Profesora Hevn que venía gritando desde la escuela. Emishi, rápidamente subió a su moto y desapareció para no tener problemas. Shido también se fue. A pesar del dolor, Ban se paró; la rabia y la humillación lo mantenían de pie. Se dispuso a seguirlos pero una mano lo agarró por detrás, del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Ban Midou!-rugió la Subdirectora.- ¿Qué crees que hacías armando este escándalo frente a la escuela¿Creías que porque estabas afuera estabas a salvo¡El Director lo vio todo desde su oficina; irás a hablar con él ahora mismo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo bueno con todo este lío, fue que nadie se dio cuenta que llegué un poco tarde. –le dijo Ginji a Kazuki en el salón.

Después de la pelea de esa mañana la Profesora Hevn se había llevado a Ban a la oficina del director y aún no había vuelto. Desde entonces todos sus compañeros comentaban cuál sería el castigo que le darían. Ginji temió la idea de la expulsión.

Ban volvió al salón y todos se agolparon a su alrededor para preguntarle qué había pasado. El chico miró a todos sorprendido; él venía muy calmo, con las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión desinteresada de siempre.

- Me pidió que sea el nuevo capitán del club de judo. –respondió a sus muchas preguntas.

- ¿Entonces no van a expulsarte?

- No. Dijo algo acerca de que me vio pelear y que era lo que necesitaba el equipo.

- ¿Cómo es el Director? –preguntó Kazuki.

- ¿Qué?

- Casi nunca está en la escuela, muy pocos lo conocen. Controla todo por aquí, pero nadie nunca lo ve. Siempre está afuera, en alguna actividad…

- A decir verdad no lo vi. Estaba inclinado sobre un armario buscando algo desesperadamente, así que no pude ver su cara. Jaja… tuvieron que haber visto la cara de Hevn ¡se veía muy desconcertada con su decisión, no le gustó nada, creo que estaba esperando que me expulsaran!

- Podrías ser el nuevo favorito del Director –dijo impresionada una chica llamada Ren.

- ¿Favorito?

- Nuestro director es un tipo muy raro. –dijo con una mueca y se dispuso a explicar. –El Director suele tener un alumno favorito; le agrada por alguna razón y digamos que lo apadrina. Ese alumno puede hacer prácticamente lo que quiere dentro de la escuela.

- Eso no me molestaría. –dijo Ban.

- No me parece bien que haga esa diferencia entre sus estudiantes –reprobó Kazuki.

- Ban¿realmente crees que seas su nuevo alumno favorito? –preguntó Ginji.

- No lo sé. Tal vez lo sea después de ganar el torneo.

- ¿Torneo?

- Armará un pequeño torneo en la escuela para ver si vale la pena que yo quede como capitán.

- ¿Un torneo? –exclamaron todos.

El Profesor Natsuhiko Miroku carraspeó fuerte.

- Alumnos les recuerdo… ¡QUE TODAVÍA ESTAMOS EN CLASES! –partió una hilera de bancos con un golpe de su katana.

Continuará…

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me gustó escribirlo. Emishi apareció poquito esta vez, pero ya volverá más adelante. Yyyyy… creo que ya tendrán una idea de quién puede ser el misterioso Director XD. Sigan leyendo para conocer más a este peculiar personaje!**

**Vanina.**

Escena extra: En la oficina del Director.

- ¡Aquí está! –festeja sacando por fin un elemento brillante y metálico del fondo de un armario. –El abrelatas; ahora voy a poder comer mis duraznos en almíbar.

- Señor Director, esta lata se abre manualmente. –Hevn abrió la lata con la mano, tirando de un anillito de metal. -¿Lo ve?


	4. Triunfo seguro

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola otra vez! Listos para leer? No tengo notas iniciales esta vez, así que los dejo directamente con el fic:**

_Tengo que correr, tengo que correr, ¡más rápido, más rápido, no llegaré!..._

Hubo un montón de aplausos por parte de sus compañeros de tercer año.

- ¿Fue un empate? –le preguntó Ginji a Ban.

- Profesor Takuma ¿quién ganó? –insistió en saber Ban.

- ¿Eh?... No sé, no estaba viendo.

**Capítulo 4: Triunfo seguro**

_Mi nombre es Ginji Amano. Y él, él es Ban Midou. Es un chico nuevo en nuestra escuela y me gusta pensar que somos amigos. En apariencia, Ban puede parecer un poco hosco, pero en realidad es bastante fácil de tratar. Intenté presentarlo a mis amigos, pero desafortunadamente una pelea con Shido Fuyuki lo enemistó con él y no tuve mucho éxito en reconciliarlos desde entonces. Sin embargo, esta pelea llamó la atención del Director sobre Ban y le propuso ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de judo. Para eso tendrá que participar y ganar en un pequeño torneo escolar el próximo lunes. ¡Confío en él y sé que ganará esa capitanía sin problemas!_

- Nunca antes había empatado; me alegra no haber perdido n n. –le dijo Ginji a Ban en la hora de Gimnasia.

- Sí, lo hiciste muy bien en todos los deportes que probamos. Estás en muy buen estado físico, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas en el torneo de este lunes. –dijo Kazuki.

- ¡Por supuesto!- aprobó Ginji.

- ¡Todos de pie, ahora vamos a las barras!- ordenó el Profesor Takuma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji y Kazuki fueron al karaoke después de la escuela. Ahí se encontraron con otros compañeros.

"_Baby, I don't know when the danger came I wanna find someone that I can blame Call the doctor cause I am sick in love And I can't help it…"_

- ¡Sempai Kazuki canta muy bien!- exclamó Natsumi.

- Sin duda él es el mejor. –secundó Ginji.

- Cállense ustedes dos, no me dejan escucharlo.-dijo Juubei.

- ¡Estuviste muy bien Kazuki! –le dijo Ginji cuando terminó su canción.

- Gracias. –respondió sentándose a su lado y tomando un poco de agua.

- Qué lástima que él no haya podido venir.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Kazuki fingiendo que no conocía la respuesta.

- Ban Mi…

- Ya lo sé, de quién más hablarías.- interrumpió impaciente. Miró a Ginji con cara de hacerle una graaan pregunta. –Gin, ¿te gusta ese chico?

- Sí, es bastante callado pero también muy amable y…

- No; pregunto que si te _gusta. _No dejas de hablar de él y eres el único del salón que lo llama por su primer nombre. Estoy empezando a sospechar que…

- No te entiendo Kazu.-dijo francamente.

Kazuki sólo sonrió.

- Ve, te toca la próxima canción.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El sábado por la tarde Ginji quiso hacerle una visita a Ban. Sabía dónde estaba el callejón ciego detrás del cual lo había visto la primera vez, y sabía que el café donde trabajaba estaba sólo del otro lado. Después de caminar más de veinte minutos por las mismas calles, todo gracias a su terrible sentido de la orientación, logró encontrar el lugar: un cartel con las palabras Honky Tonk lo señalaban.

Ginji entró al café y pensó que estaba vacío. Caminó hasta la barra y encontró a Ban recostado en ella, dormido.

- ¿Ban?... –dijo despacio.

- ¡Yo no lo hice, estaba así cuando llegué!- despertó sobresaltado.- Ah… disculpa. Bienvenido al Honky Tonk.

- Hola Ban. Perdona por despertarte ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

- No, me dormí porque estaba aburrido. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

- En realidad, vine a buscarte. Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes.

- Está bien, ¿a dónde es?

- Es un poco lejos, tendremos que tomar el tren. ¿Pero no estás trabajando?

- No. –dijo volteando a "cerrado" el cartel de la puerta del negocio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Un templo?

- Sí, aquí es. –dijo Ginji cuando al fin llegaron a su destino.

Subieron las escaleras y encontraron la vista de un templo muy tradicional, con su árbol sagrado y una sacerdotisa barriendo las hojas.

- ¡Qué hermosa chica! –exclamo Ban al verla.

- ¿Qué? No, él es Kazu.

- ¿¿Kazuki? –repitió Ban incrédulo. –Pero… está vestido como una sacerdotisa.

- Sí, este es el templo de su familia y siempre los ayuda.

- Pero, pero… ¿por qué se viste así?

- No sé, nunca se lo pregunté. –contestó Ginji, a quién nunca se le había ocurrido la pregunta. -¡Hola Kazu!

- Hola. Bienvenidos.-saludó el chico.

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban Ban se paró al lado de Ginji, mirando a Kazuki muy raro. Aparentemente este último no lo notaba.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

- Sí. Vinimos por los amuletos.

- Bien. Pasen por aquí por favor. –los condujo Kazuki.

- ¿Amuletos?- preguntó Ban en voz baja mientras lo seguían.

- Sí, son unos…

- Ya sé qué son amuletos; ¿pero para qué los queremos?

- Para tu pelea del lunes- respondió Ginji como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Aquí están.- anunció Kazuki mostrándoles todos los amuletos que vendía el Templo.

- Kazu me regala uno todos los años para los exámenes. –le contó Ginji a Ban.

- ¿Y son efectivos? –preguntó Ban mirando de cerca uno que atraía el dinero y la fortuna.

- Claro. –sonrió Kazuki.

- Y aunque no lo fueran, dirías que sí lo son. –concluyó sabiamente Ban.

- Así es. –respondió Kazuki con otra sonrisa.

- Voy a llevar este. –dijo Ginji eligiendo uno con las palabras "Triunfo Seguro". Se lo regaló a Ban.

- Ese amuleto asegura éxito en cualquier acción que emprendas. –recitó Kazuki.

Antes de que los muchachos se fueran, la linda "sacerdotisa" detuvo a Ginji un poco aparte.

- Toma. –le dijo poniendo en su mano una bolsita con un amuleto adentro.

- Pero Kazu, todavía falta mucho para los exámenes.

- No importa, sólo guárdalo. –sonrió Kazuki y los despidió.

- Yo no necesito esto. –dijo Ban mientras volvían, mirando el amuleto que Ginji le había regalado.

- Tal vez no. Pero es bueno creer en algo. –respondió Ginji.

Continuará…

**¿Bueno, qué tal este capi? Kazu sacerdotisa? ¡No me maten! Pero le quedaba pintadito ese papel n.n/**

**El lyric que aparece por ahí es _Serious _de Gwen Stefani (la Vani se esconde bajo el escritorio para esquivar los cuchillos que le tiran las lectoras). T,T era la canción que estaba tarareando en ese momento…**

**No me queda más que decirles Gracias por los reviews, Gracias por toda la ayuda que estoy recibiendo con este fic, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, hay que ver qué pasa con el torneo n n. Serán realmente efectivos los amuletos del templo?**

**Vanina.**

Escena extra: de noche, en la entrada del Honky Tonk.

- ¡Paul, abre! –Ban aporreaba la puerta.

- ¿No ves el cartel: está CERRADO. –contesta desde adentro.

- ¡Dejame entrar, necesito dormir!

- No.

….


	5. El Director

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola, me extrañaron? Ya sé que no, pero mientan XD. Listos para el 5to capítulo? Listos para saber si Ban gana o no el torneo? Listos para dejarme un montón de reviews?... les dije que mientan T.T…**

-…Yamada.

- Presente.

- Muy bien, hoy están todos. Y… ¡Amano, afuera!

- ¿Por qué? Ó;Ò

- Ah, estabas ahí sentado. Disculpa, se me hizo costumbre… -sonrió la Profesora Hevn quitándole importancia al error.

**Capítulo 5: El Director.**

Ese día Ginji llegó temprano a la escuela; por nada en el mundo quería llegar tarde el día de la gran pelea de su amigo Ban.

- Pss, Kazu: la Profesora Hevn dijo que no había faltado nadie, pero Ban no está. –dijo Ginji en voz baja.

- Midou tiene permiso para faltar a todas las clases hoy, por estar en el torneo. –respondió el encargado del salón.

- ¿Es ahora, a la mañana?

- Sí, creo que comenzará a mitad de la mañana.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder ver nada? –se desilusionó Ginji.

- Tal vez si se extiende podamos ver la última pelea, después de clases.

Esa mañana las clases parecieron ir más lento de lo normal. La primera hora la tuvieron con la Profesora Hevn; en la segunda, el profesor Miroku demostró la aceleración de los objetos tirándole un borrador a Shido que dormía en el último banco. Para la hora de Matemática, Ginji se sintió agradecido que la Profesora Clayman fuese tan amable y paciente, porque era esa una de las materias que más le costaba. Para la última hora, la mente de Ginji estaba ya muy lejos del Profesor Yamato y su Revolución Rusa.

Al finalizar las clases los chicos fueron directo al gimnasio, allí ya toda la escuela comenzaba a amontonarse para ver las peleas finales. Lograron acercarse bastante para poder hablar con Ban en un impasse. El chico los saludó con un pulgar arriba.

- Vengo ganando. Ya sólo quedan tres retadores y podré irme a casa.

El próximo luchador fue un tipo grandote que perdió en un suspiro, y el siguiente fue un chico que dio buena pelea, pero sin embargo perdió.

El último retador se hizo esperar un poco, momentos que Ban utilizó para charlar con sus compañeros de tercer año. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando él llegó…

Era un hombre alto de fino cabello oscuro. Llevaba una sonrisa apacible en los labios y una actitud muy relajada; en ese momento, doblaba los puños de su camisa.

_- ¿Conoces a ese estudiante? No lo había visto nunca…_

_- ¿No está muy mayor para estar en secundaria?-_ se oían algunas voces entre a muchedumbre.

- ¡Qué está haciendo ahí!- la Profesora Hevn se estrujó entre la gente para llegar al frente. -¡Director!

- ¿Él es el Director? –exclamó Kazuki. Todos los estudiantes, incluido Ban, lo miraron.

- Hace mucho tiempo yo formaba parte de este club, y también pertenezco a esta escuela, por lo tanto no veo razón por la que no pueda competir también –dijo serenamente el Director. -¿Tú sí, Ban Midou?

Ban no contestó, sólo lo miraba con sorpresa y recelo.

- Sólo voy a pedirte algo –el Director abandonó su sonrisa y se puso serio, mirando a Ban directamente a los ojos-: olvida el judo, quiero que pelees como lo hiciste allá afuera. Y no te detengas sólo porque soy tu director.

- No pensaba hacerlo. –respondió Ban.

Él fue el primero en atacar. Le lanzó al Director un fuerte golpe que le dio directo en la cara. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron del lugar. Ban retrocedió, asombrado.

- No estuvo mal –dijo el Director sin perder la calma, acariciando la zona golpeada.-, pero ahora hazlo en serio.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Durante varios minutos todos los golpes fueron esquivados o bloqueados, ninguno de los dos podía tocar al otro.

La pelea se detuvo por un momento. Alumno y director se miraban a los ojos; Ban respiraba agitado, mientras que el Director no daba señales de fatiga o agotamiento.

- Eso no es justo: Ban peleó unas quince peleas antes que esta. –dijo Kazuki a Ginji.

- ¿Estás cansado? –le preguntó el Director a Ban.

- Sólo quiero terminar esto rápido e irme a casa. –respondió.

- En cambio yo no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que le des un poco de diversión a la aburrida vida de este pobre director de escuela. Hagamos esto: -propuso el Director- si tú me ganas, puedes faltar mañana a clases y tomarte un día de descanso; si yo gano, podrás descansar varios días más en el hospital.

Ban emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Voy a pedírtelo una vez más: pelea en serio. –fue el Director esta vez quien reinició el combate. –Si quieres terminar esto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –alentaba entre golpes.

El ritmo de la pelea se puso tan intenso y sus golpes eran tan veloces que a los espectadores se les hacía difícil entender lo que estaba pasando.

– Creo que puedes dar más que esto… sólo tengo que empujarte al límite… -había algo en ese director que a Ban no le gustaba nada.

Ban llegó al máximo de su potencial y el Director pareció notarlo y disfrutarlo. Ban cargó toda su fuerza en un solo puño, dispuesto a darle al Director todo lo que tenía. Este último parecía haber esperado por ese momento; un brillo maligno iluminó sus ojos.

- ¡Un momento, qué es lo que va a hacer! –gritó Hevn -¡No puede utilizar eso contra un alumno!

Ginji, Kazuki y los demás miraron a su Subdirectora extrañados, y volvieron la vista preocupados hacia la pelea. Sea lo que sea que estaba tramando el Director, no parecía ser nada bueno.

Era el momento del golpe final: Ban Midou contra el Director de la escuela Mugenjo. En el instante exacto el Director se distrajo impactado por algo. El golpe de Ban le dio de lleno y lo mandó volando hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una pared.

- ¿Ganó?... ¡GANÓ, Ban ganó! –festejó Ginji. Detrás de él la Profesora Hevn volvía a abrocharse la blusa y varios chicos a su alrededor la miraban mudos, boquiabiertos y con hilos de sangre cayendo de sus narices.

Ban pronto se vio rodeado de chicas gritonas ofreciéndole agua y toallas para secar su sudor; la escuela entera coreaba su nombre. El Director se levantó, sacudió un poco su ropa y admitió su derrota.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Sí, ya eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de judo. –dictó el Director.

- ¿Y…? –apuró Ban.

- Sí, bien… puedes faltar mañana a la escuela.

- ¡Y qué más? –insistió Ban.

- ¿Te prometí algo más? –el Director ya había dado media vuelta y estaba emprendiendo su camino fuera del gimnasio.

- ¿Ya soy tu alumno favorito?

- ¿Mi favorito? –el Director soltó una carcajada. – No, creo que aún te falta mucho para ser mi favorito.

Contrariado y decepcionado, Ban lo vio marcharse.

Continuará…

**¡Viva el Director de la escuela Mugenjo! XD Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No seré Homero narrando combates, pero hice lo que pude (sinceramente lo encontré difícil).**

**Como siempre, agradezco su interés, su ayuda, y sus comentarios. Y como siempre les digo que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Se quedará de brazos cruzados el antiguo capitán de judo mientras Ban toma su lugar? Ginji caerá en la cuenta que tiene que hacer algo con su vida? Y Juubei encontrará lo que hace falta para convertirse en un artista? Quién será su musa para una obra maestra? No dejen de leer! Hasta la próxima!**

**Vanina.**

Escena extra: en el departamento de Hevn.

_Duuuut…duuuuut…dit. ¿Hevn? ¿Heven estás ahí? _

La Profesora Hevn se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, pues salía de la ducha. Se acercó al contestador; escuchó la voz del Director:

_- Hevn, si estás ahí levanta el tubo. Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente, contesta._

La Profesora puso los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo que hablara solo.

_- ¡Te daré un aumento sólo si contestas el teléfono! Hevn…¡Hevn!... Hevncita, contéstame!... _


	6. Clubes

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Para cuando lean esto ya no estaré más con ustedes Y,Y… estaré sepultada bajo torres de libros y ahogada en una marea de apuntes, pero escribí esto mucho antes para asegurarme que los que tienen la suerte de no tener pesadillas con la tarea de Evolutiva puedan pasar un buen rato en FFNet. Espero que este fic les haga pasar un buen rato…**

_No voy a llegar tarde, no voy a llegar tarde…La campana aún no ha sonado, si puedo llegar al tercer piso antes que eso…_

Ese fue uno de los extraños días en que Ginji Amano, un estudiante de la secundaria Mugenjo, llegó temprano a la escuela. Aprovechando que aún tenía algo de tiempo, pasó por el salón de su amiga Natsumi para devolverle algunos cd's. Entonces sonó la segunda campana.

- Muchas gracias. –se despidió saludándola con una mano mientras retrocedía saliendo del aula 2-1. - ¡Ah, perdón! –le dijo a alguien.

Había chocado a un chico de cabello castaño y anteojos. Cargaba con ambas manos un proyector, además de un maletín que en el choque se abrió esparciendo un montón de papeles.

- Yo los levanto. –dijo Ginji y se apresuró a recogerlos de vuelta en el maletín.

- Muchas gracias. –respondió el chico, que sólo podía sostener el pesado aparato.

- No fue nada, aquí tienes. –dijo amablemente Ginji.- Adiós.

- Ah… ¿vas a ese salón? –preguntó al ver que Ginji se acercaba a la puerta del 3-2.

- Sí.

- No importa, no le diré al profesor que estás en el pasillo fuera de hora. –el chico del maletín le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

**Capítulo 6: Clubes **

Aún pensando en el chico de lentes Ginji entró al salón. En seguida una mano lo cazó fuerte por la oreja.

- ¿Qué hacías afuera, no oíste la campana? –bramó Hevn.- Te salvas por esta vez, aún no se tomó asistencia.

Ginji se apresuró a ocupar su lugar.

- Como les estaba diciendo –continuó la Profesora Hevn-, a partir de hoy tenemos el honor de contar con un nuevo miembro en el staff del colegio. El Profesor Yukihiko Miroku es un profesor pasante, y será su maestro en la cátedra de Geografía. Sean amables con él. Adelante Profesor…

El Profesor Yukihiko Miroku entró al salón, era el mismo chico que Ginji había encontrado en el pasillo. Dejó el retroproyector sobre la mesa y saludó a todos. La Profesora Hevn lo saludó cortésmente y lo dejó con sus alumnos.

El Profesor se presentó y pasó lista; reconoció a Ginji y memorizó su nombre.

- Muy bien. Tengo pensado que esta primera clase sea ligera, así que voy a empezar con esto… -encendió el proyector y puso una foto en él.- Quiero que me digan, si lo reconocen, a qué ciudad pertenece la foto que les muestro…

La primera foto fue una de la Torre Eiffel.

- Es la Torre Eiffel, en París, Francia. –contestó Ban.

- Bien.- Aprobó Miroku y puso otra más.

- El Coliseo Romano. –respondió Ban de inmediato.

Una a una, el profesor iba probando distintas fotos, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Y siempre era Ban quien contestaba.

- La Meca. El Arco del Triunfo. El Taj Mahal. El Monte Fuji. La Casa Blanca.

Ginji estaba asombrado de sus conocimientos: Japón, Tailandia, Perú, Estados Unidos, Francia, Malasia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Grecia, China, Dinamarca, Marruecos, la Isla de Pascua… no había errado ninguna. Pero hubo una fotografía especialmente difícil que Ginji pensó que ni siquiera Ban podría adivinar. Según él, sólo era un montón de pasto verde; podría ser cualquier lugar.

- Los jardines del palacio de Buckingham. –respondió Ban sin dudar. Ginji no sabía qué era, pero sabía que había acertado.

- Ese es el patio de nuestra escuela. –respondió Ban a la última fotografía.

El Profesor Yukihiko Miroku parecía muy feliz con los conocimientos del chico y le dio sus felicitaciones.

El profesor comenzó su primera clase hablando de viajes y ciudades famosas, con tanta pasión que todo aquel que lo escuchaba sentiría ganas de armar un bolso y salir a recorrer el mundo. Para cuando sonó el timbre, marcando el final de la hora, había cautivado a varias chicas, y por qué no decirlo, a Ginji también.

Ese era uno de los primeros días grises del año, que anunciaban la entrada del otoño. El cielo brillaba perlado, y aunque había caído un breve chaparrón más temprano, el sol ya empezaba a verse tras las nubes. Los alumnos pasaban el recreo dentro del salón de clases, comentando varias cosas.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y una figura marchó entre los bancos directo hacia donde los chicos estaban hablando.

- ¡Ban Midou! –rugió una chica con la mirada furiosa. Se paró delante de él y lo miró directo a los ojos un momento, antes de propinarle una bofetada que hizo eco en todo el salón. Sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso pesado.

- ¿Qué… le _pasa_? –articuló Ban más que sorprendido.

- Es Himiko Kudo –explicó Juubei. –Va a mi salón.

- Es la antigua capitana del club de judo –dijo Ren.- Supongo que hubiera defendido su capitanía con uñas y dientes, pero no puede hacer nada si fue el Director quien te puso en su lugar.

- Eso del club de judo fue un fiasco- respondió el chico de la cara marcada cruzándose de brazos. –Sólo es trabajo extra y no tengo los privilegios de ser el preferido del Director.

- Sé cómo te sientes; soy la capitana del club de teatro –lo compadeció Ren.

- ¿Ginji, tú ya te anotaste en algún club? –preguntó Ban.

- No, aún no.

- Deberías apresurarte; muchos clubes tienen cupos limitados… -le aconsejó Kazuki.

- ¿Kazuki, tú ya te inscribiste en alguno?

- Sí, yo estoy en el club de música.

- ¿Y Natsumi?

- Estoy en el club de fotografía. –respondió la chica formando una "V" con sus dedos.

- ¿Juubei? –preguntó Ginji empezando a sospechar que era el único que aún no se había anotado en ninguno.

- Estoy en el club de arte.

- ¿Qué tal está eso Juubei?- se interesó Kazuki.

- Bueno… al profesor sí le gustan mis pinturas pero… opina que soy demasiado limpio.

- ¿Demasiado limpio?

- Sí, dice que los artistas siempre se ensucian y que si quiero llegar a ser una gran artista debo ensuciarme… -respondió Juubei, aunque no comprendía el concepto.

- óxo Ya veo… ¿Y… ustedes ya saben qué es lo que van a hacer después…al terminar la escuela?

- ¿Después de clases dices, Kazu?

- No, me refiero… este es nuestro último año de secundaria. ¿Ya planearon qué van a hacer después?

- En realidad, no lo había pensado…- dijo Ginji.

- Yo armaré mi propio negocio. Trabajaré por mi cuenta; será un trabajo independiente y que me deje mucho dinero. –respondió Ban hinchándose de orgullo.

- ¿Y tú Kazu?

- Pues, yo quiero msmsssmsssssssssss. –farfulló el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero mssssmmsmsmsssmsss. –repitió mirando al piso.

- No te oímos.

- ¡Que quiero ser cantante! –gritó sin quererlo. Se sonrojó por haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero a pesar de lo que temía, nadie se rió de él. Por el contrario, comentaban entre ellos la hermosa voz que tenía Kazuki y la esperanza que tenían que su sueño se cumpliría.

- ¿Nadie piensa ir a la universidad?- dijo Juubei mitad escandalizado.

- ¿Tú sí Juubei? –preguntó Kazuki retomando su color normal.

- Por supuesto. Iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina, y me convertiré en el mejor médico.

- Eso es admirable Juubei.-dijo Kazuki.

- Yo también voy a ir a la universidad. –dijo Shido lleno de determinación, llegando y sumándose a la conversación.

- ¿Qué vas a estudiar? –quiso saber Juubei.

- No importa, lo que sea.

- ¡Cómo "lo que sea"!

- Sí, no me importa. Estoy cansado de que mi perfecta hermana Madoka llame toda la atención y ser siempre el inútil de la familia. Por eso voy a ir a la universidad, cualquier cosa estará bien. –respondió muy convencido.

- Parece que no lo estás tomando muy en serio. –dijo amablemente Kazuki. –Si vas a ir a la universidad, sería mejor estudiar algo que te guste. ¿A ti qué te gusta Shido?

Lo que era obvio era lo que le gustaba a Kazuki: siempre tenía una mirada especial para Shido. Los ojos de Juubei se paseaban entornados de uno al otro, llenos de recelo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Natsumi y Juubei volvieron a sus salones, no sin antes que este último le prometiera a Kazuki volver por él después de clases.

Esa última idea y esa última sensación no abandonaron a Juubei fácilmente. Le costó concentrarse en clases y volvió al viejo hábito abandonado de morder su lápiz.

- ¡_No es justo, no es justo, por qué_!–murmuraba entre dientes en su hora de arte.- _Está bien, tiene dinero y es un poco más alto ¡pero es sencillamente un idiota¿Por qué Fuyuki, Kazuki, por qué él? Yo soy más responsable, y tengo mejor presencia, y te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Y además yo… yo… yo te…_

En su arrebato Juubei volteó con el codo un tarro de pintura que había detrás. El ruido metálico de la lata atrajo al Profesor Kait, quien se sorprendió al verlo por primera vez un poco menos limpio. Sus manos estaban llenas de pintura, su guardapolvo manchado y su nariz salpicada.

- Muy bien Juubei, así lo hacen los verdaderos artist… ¡Oh, Juubei! –el profesor quedó fascinado al ver la obra de Juubei. -¡Oh, es hermoso, excelente! Qué mujer tan hermosa…

- ¿Una mujer? –repitió para sí. Bien, no sería la primera vez que confundían a Kazuki con una mujer…

- Oh, mira esto… Los sentimientos que transmite… El efecto de estar rodeada de nubes blancas, parece estar siendo devorada por el vacío, parece como si la estuvieras perdiendo…

- ¿Per…diendo?...

- _¿Perdiendo¿Lo estaré perdiendo…?-_ resonaba en su mente mientras recorría los desiertos pasillos después de clase.

Mientras estas palabras lo perseguían oyó pasos detrás de él. Al darse vuelta vio a su compañera de clases Himiko Kudo.

- Himiko…

- No me hables. –dijo la chica al pasar a su lado, visiblemente molesta.

- Espera Himiko¿te sientes bien? –Juubei apresuró un poco el paso hasta alcanzarla.

- Renuncié.

- ¿Qué?

- Renuncié al club de judo –una única lágrima escapó de sus ojos furiosos-. Si no voy a ser la capitana, prefiero no estar.

- Eso es muy drástico. Con todo respeto Himiko¿no crees que estás siendo un poco caprichosa? Eso de que o eres la capitana o te vas, me parece…

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que me conforme? –interrumpió la chica deteniéndose y mirando a su compañero como si acabara de insultarla. –Por supuesto que yo no pienso hacer eso. ¿Dime, tú te conformarías con un segundo lugar?

Indefectiblemente, la primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza a Juubei fue la de Kazuki y Shido juntos.

- No… no me conformaría con un segundo lugar.

- ¿Lo ves? No tengo por qué soportar esto, yo no hice nada mal, mi desempeño siempre fue el mejor, no tenían por qué sacarme. Todo es culpa del Director y ese estúpido Ban Midou. Cuando lo vea lo voy a aplastar, lo reventaré, lo pisaré, quebraré todos sus huesos, lo destruiré, lo… ¿Qué es eso?

En un momento en que la chica dejó de gritar, se oyó una hermosa canción acompañada de un piano.

- Creo que viene del aula de música. Parece que Kazuki terminó tarde también esta vez.

Los chicos doblaron al final del pasillo y caminaron hasta el aula de música.

Al llegar, vieron que Kazuki era el último en el salón, aparte del profesor.

- Es _hermoso._ –dijo Himiko.

- Sí… -suspiró Juubei.

Al terminar la canción los chicos aplaudieron y Kazuki los saludó con la mano.

- Parece que esa es una ovación de pie. –sonrió el Profesor Kyoji.

- Eso fue bellísimo. –dijo Himiko acercándose al piano.

- Sí, Kazuki tiene una voz privilegiada y además entona muy bien.

- No, el piano. Lo que usted hizo con el piano…

- ¿Te gusta? –el joven profesor tomó las manos de Himiko, dejándola sin aliento – Tus dedos son largos y delgados, especiales para el piano. Si quieres podría enseñarte.

- ¿De verdad¿Po… po…podría entrar al club de música?

- Claro. –sonrió el profesor.

Juubei y Kazuki saludaron y los dejaron.

- Parece que ya lo haces como los "verdaderos artistas", no? –sonrió Kazuki mientras volvían.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Juubei sacando un pañuelo.

Kazuki señaló una peca verde debajo de su ojo y Juubei la limpió.

- Bueno, he estado bastante inspirado hoy. –Juubei se detuvo al notar que Kazuki no lo estaba escuchando. La razón estaba justo delante de ellos.

Al final del pasillo por donde caminaban estaba Shido, leyendo un cartel en una pizarra y anotando algo en él. Kazuki lucía algo tonto al mirarlo, y Juubei estaba tan rabioso como dolido.

- Adiós Shido. –saludó Kazuki mientras este dejaba la pizarra y se iba.

- Ah. Hasta mañana delegado.-respondió Shido y los saludó con un gesto de la mano (Juubei emitió un bajo gruñido).

Cuando se fue, Kazuki corrió un poco hasta la pizarra y leyó. Había una cartel con el anuncio de una competencia y más abajo los nombres de los que se habían anotado en ella. El último de todos era el de Shido.

- "La competencia tendrá lugar el sábado a las 11 a.m. en el parque. Todos los participantes deben llevar una pareja" –leyó Kazuki.

Continuará…

**Este es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta el momento. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el próximo con ganas. A propósito, no sé cuánto me tarde en subir el otro, espero que no sea demasiado. A todas, muchas gracias por haber leído!**

**Vanina.**

**Historia Extra: Kazuki**

En este capítulo no tengo escena extra, así que les voy a dejar una Historia Extra. Les dejo una mini historia de uno de los personajes más queridos y apreciados de la serie, aquel que logró cautivar por su dulzura, calidez y belleza. Sí, ya saben de quién les hablo: el lindo Kadsuki n-n.

- Kazuki.

- ¿Eh?

- Que es Kazuki.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Que me llamo Kazuki!

Waaaaa¿y este¿de dónde salió? Algo me está afectando¿qué había en mi té? No sólo lo estoy escuchando sino que lo estoy _viendo…_

¿Por qué me mira así?

- ¿Yyyy? Dale, cambialo.

- ¿Al nombre? Ah, pero si es Kazuki o Kadsuki, da lo mismo…

- ¿Cómo que da lo mismo? No da lo mismo. ¿Vos creés que yo duermo "DssDssDss"¡No: yo duermo y hago "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ".

- O O.

- ¿O creés que las abejas zumban "Dsssssss"? No: zumban "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

- Bueno… la verdad que las abejas SÍ zumban Ddsssss.

- ¿Ah sí¿Entonces las abejas "dsumban"?

- Jaja, sí, algo así XD.

- Tarada ¬¬. Dale, no discutas más y corregí eso.

- Pero si da igual…

- Sí, tenés razón Banina ¬¬.

- Es "Vanina".

- Por eso: Banina.

- Pero no es así.

- ¿Y quién nota la diferencia?

- Es "Vvvvvvvanina".

- ¿Banina?

- Vanina ò ó

- ¿Banana?

- ¡Vanina!

- ¿Vagina?

Fuerte golpe para Kadsuki. ù,ú

- Cambiá también ese, KaZuki.

- Como si se notara ¬¬… Bueno, KaZuki, con Z de zapallo.

- ¿Para qué decís "con Z de zapallo" si pronunciás "sapayo"?

- ¿Sabés, me estás molestando ¬'¬… Creo que si algo voy a corregir va a ser lo de "uno de los personajes más queridos y apreciados de la serie" ¬¬.

- Sólo pido lo que es justo. Quiero que mi nombre se respete como es. Pero qué puede entender de eso alguien que tiene un nombre tan feo…

- ¡Mi nombre no es feo!

- Es nombre de proteína.

- ¿De proteína?

- Sí: Guanina, Timina, Vanina…

- ¬¬U. ¿Quién diría que iba a saber tanto de proteínas una simple motito?

- ¿Una moto?

- ¿No es eso una moto japonesa? Kazuki…

- No, es "tsusuki", nada que ver. Deberías lavarte los oídos.

- ¡Oh, habló el SeñorEscúchaloTodo! Espiando y escuchando cosas por ahí con tu hilo dental; debería ser ilegal.

- ¡No es hilo dental!

- Yo veo que te lo pasás por la boca, así que debe ser hilo dental. Es una asquerosidad: le lo metés en la boca, te lo metés en la oreja, y quién sabe en qué otros lados, es inmundo, una asquerosidaaaaaAAAAH! –ataque de hilos.

Un rato más tarde….

Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy escribiendo esto por mi propia AUCH voluntad. Nadie me está AY obligando XS. Estoy felids de estar escribiendo de nuevo para ustedes. Esta veds les traigo una mini historia de uno de los personajes más queridos y apreciados de la serie, aquel que logró cautivar por su duldsura, calideds y belledsa. Sí, ya saben de quién les hablo: el lindo KaZuki ñ ñU.

**Owari.**


	7. Kazuki pelea por amor

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola a todas! Feliz día de San Valentín! Si hay algo que aprendí es que para el amor se necesitan dos, pero para estar enamorada basta con una sola. Pero es mejor ser correspondida, así que felicitaciones a esas suertudas n n!**

**En una capítulo conmemorativo (:P No estaba planeado XD), veamos a Kazuki peleando por su amor.**

- ¡Se me hace muy tarde! –Ginji bajó estruendosamente las escaleras.

- Ginji…

- Otra vez me perderé el desayuno…: (

- Ginji…

- ¿Dónde están mis llaves?

- Ginji…

- Ahora no, llevo prisa.

- ¡Ginji!

- Ya me vooooy.

- ¡Es temprano!

Ginji se paró en seco.

- ¿Es temprano?

- Sí. –suspiró Teshimine.- Es temprano, tu desayuno está servido, esas _no_ son tus llaves y tienes los zapatos al revés.

- Con razón me dolía. –dijo Ginji mirándose los pies.

**Capítulo 7: Kazuki pelea por amor.**

Ginji se alistó como corresponde y se sentó a la mesa a tomar tranquilo su desayuno.

- ¿Así que adelantaste mi reloj otra vez? –comentó Ginji.

- Sï, estabas llegando tarde todos estos días, así que la única manera que se me ocurrió fue adelantar de nuevo tu despertador. –respondió Teshimine alimentando a su canario Gold.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Ginji sacó unos volantes de su mochila y los esparció sobre la mesa, para leer mientras tomaba su desayuno.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Ah? Son volantes de los distintos clubes de la escuela. Estoy pensando en cuál entrar, todavía no estoy en ninguno. También me preocupa lo que dijo Kazuki, acerca de mi futuro, una vez que termine la escuela. Todos tienen pensado algo, pero yo no he planeado nada.

- Siempre fuiste un chico que vive con todas sus energías en el presente. No sueles preocuparte por el pasado o planificar el futuro. Sin embargo, en este momento sería bueno que lo pienses seriamente. –aconsejó Teshimine paternalmente. Luego dio un gran bostezo.

- ¿Te tocó el turno de la noche de nuevo, cierto?

- Sí. Me voy a dormir; que tengas un buen día Ginji.

- Sí, que descanses bien.

_Teshimine también piensa que sería bueno que supiera qué hacer después de la escuela. Tal vez vaya a la universidad, o talvez tome un trabajo como Teshimine. Él trabaja como guardia de seguridad en una galería de arte; casi siempre le toca el turno de la noche. Él dice que casi nunca pasa nada y es un trabajo bastante aburrido, pero al trabajar de noche la paga es mejor. ¡Ah, ahora se me hace tarde de verdad!_

Ginji corrió como todas las mañanas hasta la escuela, pero esta vez no había de qué preocuparse, aún era temprano. Como aún el edificio estaba bastante vacío, prefirió dar una vuelta por el patio.

Al llegar atrás vio a un grupo de chicos reunidos mirando una práctica del equipo de básquet. Uno de los chicos del equipo fue inmediatamente reconocido por Ginji.

- No es un miembro del equipo, pero a veces viene a jugar. Es el Profesor Miroku. –dijo uno de los que estaban como espectadores.

- ¿Miroku? Imposible. –respondió otro chico.

- No el que tú piensas, este es Yukihiko Miroku, el hermano menor de nuestro profesor. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero ese chico estudió en nuestra escuela hace sólo cuatro años. Se fue a estudiar al exterior, y ahora regresó y está enseñando como profesor pasante.

Ginji escuchaba atentamente esa conversación.

- Hola Ginji. –lo saludó Yukihiko.

- Buenos días Profesor.

Yukihiko sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar? –preguntó enseñándole el balón.

Ginji se preguntaba si debía. Pero como de todas formas había tiempo, dejó la mochila y entró a la cancha.

Se divirtió un rato con Yukihiko y el equipo de básquet de la escuela, hasta que Yukihiko opinó que ya era hora de que ambos volvieran al colegio.

Cuando Ginji llegó y abrió la puerta del 3-2 casi se topa con Ban, que salía.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Eh? –respondió Ginji distraído.

- Estás desalineado ¿qué estuviste haciendo? –Ban le acomodó el cuello doblado de la camisa (detrás de él se asomaba la cabeza de Kazuki que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos) y salió.

- ¿Dónde vas Ban? ¿No es ya casi la hora de entrada?

- Sí, pero tengo algo que hacer antes.

- Wow, cuánta familiaridad…-el encargado del salón se acercó repentinamente a Ginji como un fantasma.

- ¿Tú crees? n.ñ –Ginji se preguntaba qué diría entonces del incidente de los botones.

- No está en su salón, quiere decir que pronto estará por llegar. –Ban se apostó en el pasillo, a esperar a la chica que el día anterior le había dado la bofetada. Tras sermones de Juubei decidió ir a hablar con ella.

No esperó mucho tiempo, con las manos en los bolsillos y recostado en la pared, vigilando la puerta del 3-1. La chica hizo su llegada y se hizo notar.

Era la Himiko de siempre, con su ropa de siempre, y su peinado de siempre. Pero inusualmente todas las cabezas se daban vuelta al verla pasar. Ella iba con un caminar tranquilo, una sonrisa calma y sus ojos parecían ignorar el efecto que causaba a su paso.

- ¿Esa es Himiko? –preguntó Juubei saliendo al pasillo, mirándola muy bien tratando de descubrir qué había de diferente.

- ¡Ajá! Es el efecto colateral –dijo Ren con voz de entendedora, llegando al lado de Ban.

- ¿Colateral?

- El efecto conocido como "daño colateral". Cuando una chica está enamorada despliega todos sus encantos y eso es como miel atrayendo moscas. Es seducción indiscriminada, no es que ella lo provoque, pero el estado en que se encuentra la hace muy atractiva para todos. ¿Me pregunto quién será su galán?

A Ban no le importaba lo que Ren tuviera que decir. Le salió al paso a Himiko.

- ¿Himiko Kudo, verdad?

- Sí, hola Midou.- saludó con una sonrisa.

- Escucha… es por el club de judo. Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado y quería que sepas que estoy dispuesto a renunciar al club. Y así tú podrás volver…

Himiko interrumpió con una risita.

- ¿El club de judo? Ay, quién quiere practicar un deporte tan poco femenino y donde se suda tanto. Quédate tu club de judo, yo ahora estoy en el club de música y nunca antes había estado mejor. Gracias de todos modos, Midou.

Himiko le dio una palmada en el brazo y entró a su salón. Ban no entendía mucho, y Juubei mucho menos.

- ¿No que querías aplastarlo?

- Vamos, la Profesora Hevn ya está entrando al salón. –Ren apuró a Ban tirándolo de un brazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tsk, tipa rara. Se suponía que estaba enojada conmigo, se suponía que quería de vuelta estar al frente del club de judo. Si Juubei no mintió, hoy debía enfrentarme a un monstruo. –Ban, como todos los demás, juntaba sus cosas para ir a casa después de clases- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Son raras y siempre tienen comportamientos impredecibles…

- Hasta mañana.- saludó Kazuki, que había guardado todo más rápido que cualquiera.

- Kazu, ¿ya te vas?

- Hoy tengo algo que hacer.-respondió escuetamente y salió apurado. Al salir se topó con Juubei, que venía a buscarlo después de clases, como era su costumbre.

- Kazuki…

- Hasta mañana Juubei.

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

- No lo sigas. –lo detuvo Ban. Juubei lo interrogó con la mirada. -¿No has pensado que si no te dijo a dónde va es porque no quiere que vayas con él?

Juubei odió a Ban por insinuar que Kazuki no quería su compañía.

- Yo sí sé dónde fue. –se acercó Shido. Juubei hervía de celos ¿por qué Shido sabía algo de Kazuki que él no?

Sin muchas explicaciones Shido los condujo al lugar donde según él Kazuki iba a estar. Era un centro deportivo, específicamente, de tenis. Ya en la cancha y aún con la misma ropa de escuela estaba Kazuki.

- A ver… recuérdame por qué estamos aquí ñ ñ. –dijo incómodo Emishi del otro lado de la red.

- Vamos a competir por ver quién será la pareja de Shido en la competencia de este sábado. –respondió Kazuki con mucha energía.

- ¿Pero… eso no debería decidirlo él? –preguntó Emishi rascándose la cabeza y mirando unas palomas.

- Podría equivocarse. Por eso vamos a competir: sólo el mejor ganará. –Kazuki sacó.

- Está bien, si tú quieres… -contestó Emishi, no muy convencido.

- Bien, tengo el saque. –dijo Kazuki después que Emishi perdiera la primera bola. Sacó y empezó el partido.

Para horror de Kazuki, el primer error fue suyo; pero pronto lo igualó, decidido a no dejarse vencer.

- Kazuki se enteró que me anoté para la competencia de este sábado y vino a mí pidiéndome ser mi pareja. – explicó Shido cansinamente- Le dije que ya había elegido a Emishi, así que fue directo a él a retarlo…

Para cuando las luces artificiales comenzaban a encenderse, Kazuki ganó el último tiro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané, 7-5!- festejó Kazuki.

- ¿Ah sí?... –comentó sin interés Emishi, que aún no entendía por qué se había prestado a todo eso.

Shido entró a la cancha y caminó hacia Kazuki; éste fue a su encuentro.

- Te esforzaste mucho. –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Sí –respondió con los ojos iluminados.

- …Pero aún así prefiero a Emishi. Él es más alto.

Kazuki sintió como que algo se hacía trizas dentro de él. Se quedó largo rato en shock, como tallado en hielo bajo una luz que titilaba por encenderse.

Juubei acudió a él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente.

- El… los… prefiere más altos… -murmuró el chico en estado ausente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juubei quedó preocupado por él. Pensó que se sentiría muy solo en su casa y decidió invitarlo a cualquier lugar en plan de distraerlo de su dolor.

- Pobre Kazuki, amar a quién no lo merece. Ese tipo fue muy cruel, cuando lo vea… -murmuraba Juubei por la calle, marcando el número de su amigo una y otra vez sin que este lo atendiera. –Tiene el celular apagado; es peor de lo que pensaba: está tan triste que no quiere recibir llamadas. ¡Pobre Kazuki!

- Ey, fíjate por donde caminas. –le dijo amistosamente Ban tras toparse con él. –Al parecer ibas muy distraído…

- Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Kazuki –suspiró Juubei- Ayer me dejó bastante preocupado.

- Ahí estás…-Ban sonrió sarcásticamente –intenta al menos que no se te note tanto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo del fenómeno que se viste de mujer.

- ¿Qué fenómeno? –preguntó Juubei que cada vez entendía menos las palabras de Ban.

- Fuchoin.

- ¡A quién llamas fenómeno? –gritó Juubei enseñándole un puño.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡De eso hablo! –Ban sonrió triunfal- No seas tan obvio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que pienso que si te gusta Fuchoin deberías tratar de disimularlo.

Juubei se quedó como de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Ban. Enmudecido, no encontró qué responderle. No podía negarlo, ni amenazarlo, ni nada… sólo se quedó mudo.

- Si lo estás buscando, sé dónde lo puedes encontrar. –dijo Ban retomando su camino. –Está en el parque. Animando a Shido, por supuesto –agregó mirando por sobre su hombro.

Juubei ni siquiera esperó a Ban que iba al mismo lugar. Corrió hasta el parque para encontrar a Kazuki.

- ¡Oh, qué noble! Vas a animarlo después de que te humilló de esa manera. ¡Oh, él no te merece!

Juubei llegó jadeando al lugar de la competencia; no le costó encontrar a tanta gente reunida. Pronto encontró a Kazuki, alentando.

- Hola Juubei. –lo saludó este como siempre.

- Kazuki… ¿viniste a animar? –preguntó el chico, sin aliento.

- Sí, uno de mis compañeros va a participar, así que como encargado del salón… -Kazuki dejó su excusa cuando estuvieron a la vista Shido y Emishi que se acercaban… saltando.

- Pero… esto es…

- Una carrera de embolsados n ñU –confirmó Kazuki. –No sabía que se trataba de esto, debí haber leído qué decía el cartel completo.

Juubei no podía creer lo que veía. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días no parecía tener ningún sentido.

- Ahora lo entendí; Emishi tiene piernas más largas, es más alto, como Shido. Si yo hubiera participado con él, la diferencia se hubiera hecho notar y hubiéramos tropezado a los dos pasos. –le explicaba a un atónito Juubei.

Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Shido y Emishi llegaron a la meta, pero tropezaron y terminaron en el suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Al final viniste a apoyarnos. –dijo Shido a Kazuki mientras se sentaba en un banco a examinar una herida en su pierna, un poco aparte de todos los demás.

- Sí.

- Muchas gracias.

- Fue una lástima que no ganaran, les faltó muy poco.

- Sí, no me gustó que quedáramos en segundo lugar.

- A mí tampoco me gustó quedar en segundo lugar cuando elegiste a Emishi.

- Ah, respecto a eso…

- No te preocupes, ya lo entendí. –interrumpió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que comprendas. –sonrió Shido.

- Déjenme ver. –se interpuso Juubei trayendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios que le habían prestado en la caseta de la organización del evento.- Como futuro estudiante de medicina esto es mi responsabilidad.

- Sssss, eso arde. –protestó Shido cuando Juubei le echó un spray desinfectante.

- Hay que desinfectar bien la herida. –respondió muy serio mientras empapaba un algodón con mucho alcohol y lo aplicaba en la herida.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

- No llores, eso no es nada.

- Estás apretando demasiado. –advirtió Shido mientras Juubei vendaba su pierna.

- No es cierto.

- Juubei, su pierna se está poniendo morada… -dijo Kazuki.

- Ya está. –Juubei le dio una fuerte palmada a los vendajes cuando terminó.

Continuará…

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusta mucho este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también. Disculpen si dejé un poco de lado a Ban y Ginji, pero quiero desarrollar a todos los personajes si puedo. Pero ya volveré con ellos, seguro;).**

**De nuevo y nunca está de más decirlo, gracias por sus reviews; las que escriben saben lo lindo que es recibirlos. Y gracias a todas las que prestaron ayuda con los uniformes. Disculpen que me haya puesto algo densa con ese detalle, pero iba a tener un papel importante en la historia. Y entenderán por qué en el próximo capítulo ;). Así que espérenlo!**

**Vanina**

Escena extra: Kazuki y Juubei volviendo juntos después de la competencia.

- Al final decidiste ir a alentarlos. –comentó Juubei.

- Síp n n

- A pesar de que Fuyuki no te eligió como su pareja en la competencia.

- Síp n n

- Debes tener el corazón más puro de este mundo.

- n n Te equivocas, en realidad pensaba envenenar a Emishi para que no pudiera competir hoy- sonrió tan dulce como siempre.


	8. Paint it black

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola a todas! Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero agradecer muy especialmente a _Princess Kushinada, Angichi, Constantes, Nasaki, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Windy,_ _RitsukoNatsuragi_, y… ojalá no me esté olvidando de ninguna porque no me lo perdonaría a mí misma. ¿Y agradecerles por qué? Por toda la ayuda que me dieron con esto de los uniformes. Quería que fuese algo lindo, pero no tengo mucho sentido de la moda que digamos XP. Prefería confiarlo a alguien más competente. **

**Finalmente una cosa quedó decidida: ¡¡el uniforme tipo ejército de Prusia no!**

**Muchas gracias a todas! **

_Estoy vistiendo una vez más mi saco rojo de escuela. Las mañanas son cada vez más frías a medida que avanza el año y se necesita un poco de abrigo. Natsumi una vez me dijo que se me veía muy bien. Pero tiene… un defecto: para vestirse en invierno hay que levantarse más temprano._

**Capítulo 8: Paint it black**

Como todas las mañanas del año, Ginji corrió a la escuela. El aire frío en su cara ya no se sentía como un alivio como en los días de verano, y aunque todavía no había llegado el invierno con sus días más fríos, la temperatura bajaba lentamente y se sentía.

- ¡Muy lento! –le dijo su amigo Ban pasando como un rayo a su lado. También llevaba el saco rojo del uniforme de la escuela Mugenjo y Ginji pensó que se veía muy bien en él.

- ¡Espera! – Ginji aceleró pero Ban le llevaba ya ventaja y no se detuvo a esperarlo.

Cuando entraron a la escuela un grupo de chicas con volantes rodearon a Ban impidiéndole pasar. Ginji aprovechó eso para avanzar y llegar primero al salón.

Pero cuando llegó no encontró a nadie ahí, y eso era muy inusual ya que la primera campana ya había sonado. Sin embargo, se oía mucho revuelo en el aula 3-1.

Ginji se acercó y vio a varios estudiantes de distintos salones ahí reunidos. Habían formado un semicírculo y en medio de ellos estaba su compañera Ren protestando por algo y utilizando una regla como falso micrófono. Al acercarse un poco más para saber de qué estaban hablando, la mano de Ren lo agarró por el codo y lo arrastró al centro del semicírculo.

- …Clásica camisa blanca y corbata con nudo Windsor; -señaló- pantalones de corte clásico muy cómodos para toda ocasión; los colores fuertes y vivaces de nuestra bandera en el saco, con prendedura doble al frente y bolsillo interno –le abre el saco –un forro suave y fresco por dentro y por supuesto, los detalles dorados lo mejoran todo.

Ginji ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí parado.

- Para las chicas –Himiko sirvió de modelo esta vez –pollera tableada roja y camisa blanca, con un delicado moño rojo. El saco es rojo con doble prendedura al frente, como el de los chicos, pero más corto a la altura de la cintura; las mangas son blancas con puños rojos y por supuesto, con las terminaciones doradas. Son los uniformes más lindos, cómodos y prácticos, ¿no es así?

- ¡Síiiii! –respondieron todos.

- ¿Verdad que se les ven muy lindos? –preguntó Ren entrelazando sus brazos con los de Ginji y Himiko.

- ¡Síiiii!

- ¿Verdad que este chico se ve muy feliz con su uniforme?- dijo tomando el cuello de Ginji en una llave y tirando de su mejilla.

- ¡Síiiii!

- Y lo que quieren hacer es cambiarlo por "esto". –Ren levantó un papel en lo alto, del mismo que estaban repartiendo las chicas afuera. Muchas voces protestaron a la vez sin que se entendiera qué decía ninguna. En ese momento llegó Ban y se estrujó entre la multitud para avanzar.

- ¡Acabo de comprar este uniforme y no termino de pagarlo, no pienso gastar más dinero comprando otro!

Shido agarró uno de los volantes que repartían; Ginji se acercó a él para ver también. Tenía los modelos de un nuevo uniforme y estaba firmado por el Director.

- ¡Tiene que ser broma!

El nuevo uniforme propuesto se veía bastante monocromático: comprendía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un largo saco negro que llegaba hasta los tobillos. En otras palabras, era idéntico al que siempre usaba el Director. Para las chicas, sólo cambiaba los pantalones por una pollera larga y recta.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué no hay nadie en mi salón? – dijo la Profesora Hevn desde la puerta.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia ella.

- ¡Queremos hablar con el Director! –exigieron.

- El Director no está en la escuela. –respondió Hevn con un suspiro y todos comenzaron a protestar.

- Tira una bomba y desaparece, ese cobarde. –bufó Ban.

- ¿Es esa la forma correcta de hablar de tus superiores Midou? –dijo el Director llegando caminando muy tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡Queremos hablar con usted! –exigieron los alumnos.

- En este momento no puede ser, tengo asuntos más importantes y urgentes que atender. –respondió.

- Alumnos del 3-2, vayan al salón y esperen ahí. Estaré con ustedes en un minuto.- ordenó la Profesora Hevn y siguió al Director por el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué siempre llega tarde, no se supone que el Director esté aquí temprano?-lo encaró Hevn.

- ¿Sabes dónde está mi oficina?- respondió con voz cansina- Justo al lado de ese reloj; no querrás estar ahí cuando suenan esas malditas campanas.

Llegaron a la oficina del Director, ubicada justo a mitad del tercer piso.

- Voy a estar ocupado, no dejes que me molesten. –le ordenó a Hevn entrando y cerrando la puerta.

- Qué crees que soy, ¿tu secretaria? –murmuró la mujer con odio.

Al darle la espalda a la puerta vio acercarse el mismo grupo de chicos, insistentes.

- Queremos hablar con el Director. –repitieron.

- Claro, los está esperando. –sonrió ella muy cínica.

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron al Director con su sillón de lado, cruzado de piernas lanzando escarpelos a un blanco como dardos y tarareando una canción.

Entraron. Extrañamente la habitación era muy oscura a pesar de los dos grandes ventanales que se alzaban a cada lado del escritorio. Allí el cono de luz dejaba al Director oculto en las sombras.

- Señor Director, queremos hablar con usted. –dijo Kazuki, al frente de todos, enérgico pero con respeto.

El Director suspiró, con los ojos a media asta pero no dijo nada.

- Es acerca de los nuevos uniformes. No estamos de acuerdo con el cambio. –prosiguió Kazuki.

El Director movió lentamente la cabeza y lo miró con cara de "y a mí qué me importa, no les pregunté", pero amablemente preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

- ¡Son horribles! –se quejó alguien.

- No es cierto. –respondió muy tranquilo el Director volviendo a su juego de darle al blanco.

- El negro es un color muy aburrido.

- Es elegante. –rectificó el Director.-Y además adelgaza.

- ¿Por qué los guantes? –preguntó Shido.

- Es para que no te astilles cuando vas a sacar punta a tu lápiz.

- ¿Por qué los zapatos, incluso los de los hombres, tienen un poco de taco?

- Para verte más alto e imponente ante otras escuelas. –seguía tirando al blanco sus escarpelos, que nadie sabía de dónde los sacaba pero siempre tenía más en la mano, nunca se le acababan, y ya había tirado más de treinta.

- ¿Y por qué tanta hombrera y cosa? –encaró Ban.

- Da un poco de porte. No te vendrá mal Midou, estás muy flacuchito. –Ban hizo crujir sus dientes.

- ¿Por qué esa pollera tan larga? Me hace ver diez años más vieja. –se quejó Himiko.

- ¡Oye….! –protestó Hevn que, en efecto, ese día fue obligada a usar el uniforme blanco y negro.

- Cierto, preferimos las polleritas cortitas que usan ahora.-dijo un chico.

- Pero mira –el Director se mostró animado por primera vez. Tomó uno de esos volantes y señaló –la pollera es larga pero tiene un tajo que sube hasta aquí –señaló muy alto en la pierna izquierda del dibujo-, lo que quiere decir que cuando se cruzan de piernas…

- ¡Director!- le gritó la Subdirectora que ya estaba harta.

- ¡No queremos ese cambio, el nuevo uniforme es muy feo e incómodo, y no tiene libertad de movimiento!

- Claro que no. –contestó el Director sin escuchar.

- Eso es fácil de decir para alguien que sólo está sentado todo el día. –dijo Ban muy prepotente.

El Director lanzó un escarpelo que dio justo en el centro del blanco e hizo que se cayeran todos los demás. Ban supo que había hablado de más.

El hombre enderezó su sillón y se levantó con las dos manos apoyadas muy firmes sobre el escritorio. Se inclinó sobre el mueble y acercó mucho su cara a la de Ban.

- Ya sabes cómo resolveremos esto Midou. –le dijo muy siniestro- ¡Preparen el gimnasio, habrá una pelea esta tarde! –ordenó.

Ban se agarró la cabeza, aburrido ya de su director. Lo mismo hizo Hevn. Los demás parecían muy animados con la idea.

- Te mostraré la "libertad de movimiento" en una pelea. Las reglas serán claras: si durante la pelea logras rasgar o ensuciar mi traje, permitiré que se queden con el feo uniforme que tienen ahora. De no ser así… ¡te pondrás lo que yo digo y cerrarás tu bocota! –le gritó perdiendo su usual calma, blandiendo amenazadoramente un dedo delante de él.

Todos excepto Ban y Hevn esperaban muy entusiasmados otra pelea entre el capitán de judo y el Director. En el último recreo Ginji compró mucha comida para Ban e insistió en que se la comiera toda.

Al final de las clases todos fueron al gimnasio. Parecía una gran atracción: Ren dirigía a todos en una canción para alentar a Ban; Natsumi no dejaba de sacar fotos; Shido levantaba apuestas; y Ban, miraba al vacío…

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ginji - ¿No quieres hacerlo, no quieres pelear?

Fue el único que lo notó, el único que preguntó, el único que se interesó por él. Ban le sonrió.

- Te sienta muy bien el rojo ¿te lo había dicho, Ginji?

Oyeron una melodía y vieron llegar al Director, tarde como siempre, calmo como siempre, tarareando una canción.

- _I see a red door and I want to paint it black, No colors anymore I want them to turn black…_

Con el seño fruncido, Ban dejó a Ginji y caminó hacia el cuadrilátero.

- Perdón por la tardanza, vengo de la tintorería –dijo el Director con una sonrisa. (N/A: Perdón, pero desde que vi el trailer de la película "el transportador 2" me imaginé a Akabane diciendo esa frase, no me pude resistir de ponerla en algún lado n0n. Gomen nasai!)

- Sólo quiero preguntarte algo –Ban fue directo al grano - ¿Por qué quieres cambiarlo?

- El negro se ve más lindo. –resolvió escuetamente.

- ¿Te crees que así te ves "lindo"? –se mofó Ban.

(- No debería hablarle en esos términos. –comentó Kazuki entre la multitud.)

- Además, detesto el color rojo. Me pone nervioso –dijo el Director con un gesto de desagrado. -¿Te parece si terminamos nuestra pequeña charla y comenzamos?

- Sí, quiero terminar esto rápido.

- Tut-tut. Si tratas de apresurarte cometerás más errores. Repetiré las reglas: tienes que arruinar mi impecable traje antes de que acabe contigo, y así me habrás demostrado que no permite mucha libertad de movimiento. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, muy _claro_…

Comenzaron a pelear y el ambiente pronto se llenó de gritos y algarabía. Ban cargó con todo desde el principio.

El Director no tenía problema en esquivar todos sus golpes aunque tampoco estaba atacando; al parecer, sólo se divertía con verlo tratar. Ban redobló sus esfuerzos hasta que se la pelea se enserió.

Ban cayó al piso de espaldas, tras un fuerte golpe propinado por el Director. Éste esperó pacientemente a que se levantara.

Ban se puso de pie, eso realmente le dolió. Sus oídos se llenaron del canto de sus compañeros alentando su nombre y quiso que todos se callaran, que no miraran, que no estuvieran ahí; quería arreglárselas a solas con el Director, pero no en medio de un circo.

Reanudaron la pelea y Ban recibió dos golpes más, sobrellevándolos sin inmutarse.

- Tu forma de pelear… -dijo Ban con la respiración cortada después de un tercer golpe.

- Te dije que el rojo me enfurece…

El Director continuó con la paliza que le estaba dando a Ban y este no quiso dejársela tan fácil. A pesar del dolor de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente erguido, en guardia y nada dispuesto a dejarse ganar. No había perdido velocidad, certeza, ni fuerza, aún podía seguir peleando. Y eso hizo.

Ban arremetió. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, el Director lo esquivó y se puso detrás de él en un mismo movimiento. Con una fuerte presión sobre su hombro izquierdo, se lo dislocó inmovilizando su brazo completo. Un momento después, hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho, y esta vez el dolor fue tan grande que Ban creyó que debió haberle roto un hueso.

- ¿Lo ves? Si tus compañeros vistieran negro ahora mismo estaríamos listos para tu funeral –lo burló el Director.

- ¡Todavía puedo pelear! –gritó Ban. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en la fuerza de sus piernas.

Ban lo intentó con patadas bastante altas y zancadillas para tumbarlo. El Director interceptó una patada sujetándolo por el tobillo (Ban necesitó dar algunos saltitos en un pie para no quedar suspendido) y lo lanzó con fuerza por los aires.

Ban pudo maniobrar y darse vuelta en el aire, se impulsó en la pared y embistió una vez más contra su contrincante. Sólo tenía una opción: un único golpe con la cabeza.

El Director simplemente se hizo a un lado y Ban acabó en el piso. Patinó varios metros hasta quedar a los pies de Ginji.

- ¡Ban..! –se arrodilló este a su lado, muy preocupado.

- No es igual… -dijo el chico con la voz medio ahogada. –No es como cuando peleé con él la última vez, se lo está tomando demasiado en serio. Pelea… pelea como un mafioso…

- ¡No te muevas Ban! Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería –le pidió Ginji.

- No, la pelea…

- Olvídate de eso ahora, tiene que verte un doctor. –dijo Kazuki.

- _I look inside myself and see my heart is black…_Tsk, parece que no va a volver… -bufó el Director.- ¿Alguien más? –llamó en voz alta.

- Himiko. Llama a Himiko. –pidió Ban.- Kudo, tú puedes hacerlo. –le dijo a la chica.

- Ah, no. No pienso meterme en esto, no tengo por qué.- respondió.

- Vamos, ¿no me digas que quieres usar ese uniforme feo?

- No me importa. No pienso pelear. –respondió muy resuelta.

- No, si tienes razón. –suspiró Ban desde el piso- Perdona, no debí pedirle eso a una chica.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no podré sólo porque soy mujer? –se ofendió.

- No, es que no espero que ganes una pelea que yo perdí.

- ¿Crees que no puedo? Aaaaah, ya entiendo: es tu táctica para molestarme y hacerme ir a pelear. Pero no voy a caer. –se cruzó de brazos.

- No, lo digo en serio. Ese tipo es peligroso; mira como me dejó, si vas ahí saldrás lastimada. No quisiera ser quien te incite a eso. –dijo sinceramente.

- Tsk, cállate, mira y aprende cómo se hacen las cosas… -dijo Himiko dándole una pequeña patada al chico en el piso y caminando hacia el cuadrilátero.

- Hola dulce niña, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –sonrió el Director al verla acercarse.

- No me trate tan condescendientemente, yo voy a pelear. Y no voy a tener compasión: podrá ser mi director, pero dentro del cuadrilátero es mi oponente.

- Así me gusta. –aprobó el Director. –Tienes una boca un poco ruda, pero me gusta tu espíritu.

- ¡Ruda tu abuela! Ahora vas a ver…

Con un rápido y único movimiento Himiko se quitó el uniforme dejando un apretado equipo negro que llevaba debajo, el que usaba para sus entrenamientos. Quien no conociera su verdadero potencial diría que se gana sus victorias a fuerza de intimidar con sus curvas.

- Esa ropa sí me gusta. –sonrió el Director.

- Qué bueno que te guste porque si no… -Himiko se paró en seco; acababa de ver a su querido Profesor Kagami entre el público. Lanzó una risa muy nerviosa –AJAJAJAJA, este yo… me voy. –dijo de golpe.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? –se sorprendió el Director, bastante desanimado.

- Tengo que irme, no quisiera llegar tarde a mi clase de arreglos florales… -mintió muy nerviosa la chica y salió con paso apretado.

- ¿Alguien más? –gritó el Director, molesto por el plantón.

Un murmullo recorrió el gimnasio, pero nadie quiso salir a pelear.

- ¿No? ¿Nadie? ¿Eso quiere decir que gané? ¿Y que todos usarán mi uniforme?

Ban quiso levantarse.

- ¡Ban no te muevas! –repitió Ginji.

- Midou, hazle caso, no queremos que esto empeore. –secundó Kazuki.

- ¿Nadie? –llamó el Director a toda la habitación- Entonces yo gano. Yo gano a la una…

- Yo voy a ir… -dijo Ginji levantándose.

- ¡No Ginji, qué estás diciendo!

- No te preocupes Ban, sé cuidarme.

_- Yo gano a las dos…_

- Escucha, ese tipo es peligroso. –Ban intentaba detener a Ginji sujetando su pantalón con la boca.

- Todo va a estar bien. –sonrió el chico para quitarle las preocupaciones.

- Y… yo gano…

- Yo voy a pelear. –se presentó Ginji interrumpiendo el conteo del Director.

El Director lo miró un momento.

- ¿Por qué me mandaron este chico? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Ginji Amano.

- ¿Ginji Amano, eh? Bueno, ¿podemos empezar?

El Director hizo una reverencia antes de empezar a pelear, y Ginji imitó el gesto. Pero antes que se hubiera enderezado otra vez por completo el Director ya había comenzado a atacar.

Ginji saltó justo a tiempo, para evitar un fuerte golpe que dejó un agujero en el piso de madera.

- Ay. Se lo está tomando muy en serio. –dijo Ginji para sí.

El Director lo siguió atacando y Ginji esquivaba torpemente sus golpes.

- No eres tan bueno como el otro chico, pero tienes buenos reflejos, no lo voy a negar. –admitió el Director.

Ginji finalmente acertó a darle un golpe en la cara. Uno tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

El Director lo miró con sorpresa y recelo.

- ¡Ah! Perdón, perdóneme, yo no quería… -se disculpaba Ginji.

- ¡No le pidas disculpas, tonto: están _peleando_! –le gritó Ban exasperado.

- Qué sorpresa… -dijo al fin el Director- Qué _agradable_ sorpresa.

Se lanzó hacia Ginji con más energías, a comprobar lo que acababa de ver: Los golpes de Ginji formaban una doble espiral. Cuando fallaba con un puño golpeaba con el codo opuesto, utilizando el mismo impulso, rotando sobre su cuerpo.

El Director aprovechó esto mismo para sujetarle un brazo y en la segunda vuelta del espiral sujetar el otro. Ginji quedó inmovilizado, con los dos brazos sujetos dolorosamente detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Te rindes? –le preguntó el Director en voz baja junto a su oído.

Ginji negó con la cabeza. El Director ajustó más.

- ¿Y ahora?

Por segunda vez, Ginji negó.

- ¿Vale la pena? Es sólo un uniforme. ¿O estás peleando por tu orgullo?

A pesar del dolor que estaba soportando, Ginji habló.

- Ban dijo que se me veía bien –gimió- A Ban le gusta, no voy a dejar que lo cambien…

El Director lo soltó y pisó con fuerza su pantorrilla, haciéndolo caer con todo su peso sobre una rodilla. Ginji enseguida cargó con una patada alta que el Director esquivó por muy poco.

- ¡Me sorprendes! –exclamó contento dando un salto hacia atrás.

Ginji se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó el Director con una amable sonrisa.

- Estoy bien. –contestó el chico moviendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

- Que bien… No será por mucho tiempo. –le aseguró y volvió a cargar contra él.

Fue en un gancho de derecha que Ginji esquivó por poco que lo vio, en su mano, pasando justo delante de sus ojos…

- ¡Está armado! –gritó Ginji.

Tal como lo dijo, el Director estaba armado con armas blancas.

- ¡No, Jackal! –gritó Hevn desde el público -¡Detengan esta pelea! –les pidió a todos pero nadie la escuchaba.

Ginji ya tenía bastantes dificultades para cuidarse de su director, y ahora armado, era aún más peligroso.

_Ais, no voy a poder, es demasiado rápido y tengo que vigilar muy bien sus manos. Esto no es justo ¿eso no es ilegal?_

- ¡Así no voy a poder! –exclamó mientras trataba de evitar todos los golpes.

- ¡Ginji! –llamó con urgencia Natsumi desde el público.

Ginji la miró a tiempo para atrapar una especie de botella que la chica le había lanzado.

- ¡Muy bien Natsumi! –la felicitó Ginji. El Director se abalanzaba hacia él. –Si él puede estar armado, significa que yo también.

Le apuntó directamente con esa botella redonda de plástico blando. Esperó que estuviera suficientemente cerca para destaparla y apretar con fuerza. Una nube salió de ella y la cara y ropa del director quedó teñida de blanco.

- Gané. –sonrió Ginji muy tranquilo.

- Eso no vale…-.- -dijo el Director tras escupir una bocanada de talco.

- Tus reglas fueron muy claras, debían ensuciarte, por lo tanto los chicos ganaron. –lo retaba Hevn como si fuera su madre mientras el Director se limpiaba la cara con una toalla, sentado en un banco.

- Pero eso no estaba contemplado. Parece que tengo una horrible caspa… -agregó limpiándose los hombros.

- Ya te divertiste, así que acaba con toda esta payasada de los uniformes y dales el derecho a los alumnos.

- No, quiero una revancha. –dijo levantándose. Pero Ginji que estaba al lado suyo le pisó el dobladillo del saco. El Director se tambaleó y finalmente cayó.

- Gané. –repitió Ginji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te felicito Ginji, me sorprendiste. –dijo Ban a quien Kazuki ya había ayudado a levantarse. Ginji sonrió.

- Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Kazuki- Tú también debes venir, tienes un corte en la cara.

Ginji no lo había notado.

Llegaron a la enfermería del colegio. Allí un viejo de larga trenza fumaba una pipa mientras bajaba pornografía de internet.

- Buenas tardes –saludó Kazuki al entrar. El viejo se apresuró a atenderlos.

- No me digas nada. Ya sé quién te hizo esto –rió entre dientes el viejo. –Reconocería su mano entre millones –decía mientras "arreglaba" a Ban- Muchos como tú han llegado aquí en tu estado. O mucho peor; no sé qué le habrás hecho, pero la sacaste barata.

- Yo no le hice nada, él me retó.

- Te retará a la menor provocación, sólo busca pelear, no importa el motivo. Siempre ha sido así. Claro, considerando su pasado…

- ¿Qué pasado?

- Son 600 yenes.

- ¿Qué? Es la enfermería del colegio, no tenemos por qué pagarle nada.

- No, es por la información, creo que hablé de más.

Ban le pagó los 600 yenes para asegurarse que siguiera hablando.

- ¿Qué pasado? –insistió.

- Como integrante del equipo de judo, claro está. –respondió guardando el dinero.

Se fueron, pero Ban no quedó muy convencido de que el viejo hubiera dicho todo.

Continuará…

**Bien, un capítulo extralargo, espero que les haya gustado. Me tomó tres días escribirlo, increíble (consideremos que estoy preparando exámenes). Muy bien, sólo me queda esperar sus reviews para saber qué opinan de los uniformes, la pelea, el Director y su carácter. Un par de aclaraciones antes de dejarlos hasta la próxima:**

**Paint it black: es la canción que canta Jackal por ahí, no sé de quién es, escuché demasiadas versiones.**

**Rojofobia: la fobia del color rojo es una fobia real. No es fobia en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sí hay personas que detestan el color rojo, no lo pueden ni ver so pena de ponerse nerviosos. Por nervioso entiéndase violento.**

**Espero sus comentarios y los espero ahí en el próximo capítulo!**

**Con cariño**

**Vanina.**

**Escena extra: Jackal y Hevn.**

- Me asusté bastante al verte peleando con esos chicos. Pero creo que debí confiar más en ti Jackal, no le hiciste realmente daño a ninguno.

- No los lastimaría. No permitiría que algo malo les pase a mis estudiantes en mi escuela –respondió el Director.- …Hace dieciocho meses que no pago el seguro médico…


	9. Un chico de cabello castaño y lentes

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola de Nuevo! Feliz de sentarme de nuevo a escribir. 3 am en punto y acá vamos…**

- _Perdón Profesor, me olvidé la tarea. ññ_- Ginji había olvidado la tarea para el Profesor Yukihiko Miroku y no sabía cómo disculparse por ello.

- _Aquí tienes Ginji, tienes la nota máxima.-_el Profesor le entregó la tarea con una sonrisa.

_- Pero yo no entregué mi tarea_ –refutó Ginji sin entender.

_- No importa, yo sé que te esfuerzas._ –sonrió.- _¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?_

_- ¿Ahora¿Le parece bien Profesor?_

- _No me llames Profesor_. –sonrió el chico.

- No soy tu profesor, Ginji despierta.

Ginji se despertó para ver a Teshimine al lado de su cama.

- Date prisa o vas a llegar tarde. Como aún no te levantabas vine yo mismo a despertarte.

- Pero… ¿y mi despertador? No lo escuché…

- Creo que se detuvo… -le señaló el reloj que seguía marcando las 3:15 am.

- ¿Entonces qué hora es? –preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta…

**Capítulo 9: Un chico de cabello castaño y lentes**

Ginji corrió más que nunca para llegar a la escuela. Estaba llegando más tarde de lo que comúnmente lo hacía; se preguntaba si Hevn directamente lo mandaría de regreso a su casa.

Aunque valió la pena quedarse en la cama un ratito más, pensó. Estaba soñando con comida y el Profesor Yukihiko, dos cosas que le gustaban mucho.

¿Le… gustaba? El Profesor Yukihiko Miroku era la persona más dulce y amable que Ginji había conocido sobre la tierra, mucho decir para ser amigo de Kazuki. Casi siempre estaba sonriendo y de buen humor. Desde que finalmente se había anotado en el club de básquet se había encontrado varias veces esperando ver al Profesor Yukihiko, que a veces iba a practicar con ellos. ¿Eso qué quería decir?

Ginji llegó sin aliento a su salón. Al abrir la puerta salieron Ban y Shido como un huracán, matándose a golpes.

- Hola Ginji. –saludó Kazuki.

- ¿Por qué se están peleando?- preguntó refiriéndose al par de chicos que rodaba por el piso a puñetazos.

- No sé.- respondió Kazuki encogiéndose de hombros. Las peleas entre Ban y Shido eran tan comunes que ya nadie les prestaba atención, eran parte de la rutina. Tenían una riña igual a esa al menos una o dos veces por semana. Todo desde aquella pelea que Ban perdió por la intromisión de Ginji. Desde entonces no pudo perdonar a Shido por creer que él había ganado. Ban era realmente un chico muy orgulloso.

La puerta del aula más cercana se abrió y salió una chica que ya conocían.

- Ey, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, hay algunos salones donde queremos trabajar en paz. –Himiko les dio una patada a cada uno y acabó con la pelea. Sin más, se volvió a su salón.

Ginji pasó por encima de los chicos con cuidado de no pisarlos y entró al salón.

- La Profesora Clayman faltó hoy, así que tenemos una hora libre. –le dijo Kazuki mientras borraba el pizarrón. El ambiente en el salón era evidentemente el de hora libre: los alumnos charlaban animados, hablaban por sus celulares, algunas chicas dibujaban corazones en una esquina del pizarrón y hasta algunos tenían tiempo para pelear, como Ban y Shido.

- Hubiera podido desayunar… -se lamentó Ginji. – ¡Ah! Kazu¿se puede salir ahora de la escuela? Me gustaría ir a comer algo…

- Creo que podemos…-respondió el delegado mirando su reloj.

Ginji encabezó el camino saliendo del aula, y apenas dio un paso fuera del salón tropezó con Ban y cayó al piso.

- ¡Ban¿Qué hacías ahí? –dijo desde el suelo.

- Nada…-dijo de mal humor levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Ginji. –Maldito Shido…-murmuró por lo bajo.

- Ban… Íbamos a comer algo afuera¿quieres venir?

- Amano¿tarde otra vez, no? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Era la Profesora Hevn. –Toma, me faltaba entregarte esto: son tus notas conceptuales.

La Profesora le entregó, como ya había hecho con el resto, una cartillita con las notas que sus maestros le habían puesto en todas las materias.

- Recuerda que no son calificaciones definitivas, sino una base para que te guíes y sepas en qué materias deberías esforzarte más.

- Sí. Ah… Profesora Hevn…?

- ¿Sí?

- Las tardanzas… Aquí dice que llegué tarde cinco veces.

- ¿Y?

- Creo que fueron más que eso ñ ñU.

- ¿Estás buscando problemas?

- ¡No!

- Entonces alégrate, porque me siento generosa.

- Gracias. –respondió Ginji, que no entendía bien el por qué, aunque de todas formas era un alivio.

- Quiero evitarle las molestias a Teshimine de venir a la escuela a solucionar tus problemas de asistencia. Sé que trabaja hasta muy tarde.

_La Profesora Hevn y Teshimine se conocen. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo ella solía venir a casa a visitarnos; creo que eran amigos o algo así. Pero después dejaron de verse ¿me pregunto por qué? Igual, siempre los escucho hablar con mucho cariño uno del otro; seguro que todavía se aprecian._

- Midou, la Profesora Sakura quiere hablar contigo, es acerca de tus notas. Te estará esperando en la sala de profesores. –dijo la Profesora Hevn y continuó su camino.

- ¿Quieres que te esperemos? –le dijo Ginji a Ban.

- No, vayan sin mí…

Como Hevn había anticipado, la Profesora Sakura quería hablar con Ban acerca de sus notas.

- Los exámenes se acercan y me preocupan tus calificaciones. Por eso quería proponerte tomar un par de clases extras. –le dijo. Escribió algo en un papelito y se lo entregó. –Este es el nombre de uno de mis mejores alumnos; ya hablé con él, te estará esperando después de clases para unas clases de apoyo.

Ban tomó el papel que Sakura le extendía; lo miró, lo dobló al medio y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Tal vez eso o la pelea con Shido habían dejado a Ban más serio que de costumbre. Ni siquiera tomaba notas en clases.

- Ginji¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de hoy? –le preguntó Ban después de clases.

- Claro. …Ban ¿te preocupa algo? –preguntó Ginji.

- No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien. –le respondió con la vista perdida en el vacío.

- Esta mañana encontramos un lugar donde se come muy bien. Iremos de vuelta¿quieres venir? –invitó alegremente.

- No, tengo que encontrarme con ese chico en la biblioteca… -suspiró Ban.

- Pero eso es a las seis, aún hay tiempo. –lo animó.

- Pero antes tengo que volver a casa a buscar algo. Diviértanse sin mí. –dijo Ban y salió.

- Juubei, vamos a salir a tomar algo¿te gustaría venir? –preguntó Kazuki; los chicos fueron al salón 3-1 en busca de más "tripulación".

- No puedo ir, estoy preparando mi examen de ingreso a la universidad así que me quedaré estudiando.

Cerca de ellos estaba Himiko hablando con Natsumi con un banco con fotos del Profesor Kyoji Kagami de por medio.

- ¿600 yenes por cada una¿No crees que me estás estafando?

- ¿Las quieres o no?

Himiko se mordía el labio, incapaz de contenerse.

- 400 yenes por cada una y te consigo un autógrafo de Ginji. –regateó en un susurro. Natsumi negó con la cabeza.

- Ya tengo su autógrafo, un mechón de pelo, el chicle que estaba masticando, el envoltorio del sándwich que compró en el quiosco, el hilo que se destejió de su pulóver…

- (Qué fanática ¬¬) ¿No tendrás también su cordón umbilical? ¬¬ Está bien, las compro. Creo que te estás aprovechando de mí.

- Es divertido molestarte ahora que estás jugando a la niña buena.

Desde que entró al club de música, Himiko comenzó a portarse con una dulzura y feminidad inusual en ella. Se rehusaba con todas sus fuerzas a mostrar su lado más violento e irritable cada vez que podía estar cerca el Profesor Kagami. Pero como todo eso era una actuación, su verdadero carácter a veces la traicionaba.

- Hola chicas¿les gustaría ir a tomar algo con nosotros? –se acercaron a las chicas.

- No puedo –dijo Natsumi contando alegremente su dinero- ya quedé con mis amigas para ir al cine. Estoy aquí sólo por cuestiones de negocios.

- Yo sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Me invitarán, verdad? Porque esta chica acaba de sacarme todo mi dinero.

Finalmente fueron Ginji, Kazuki y Himiko.

- Conozco una pastelería aquí cerca¿podemos ir ahí? –preguntó Kazuki. –Quisiera comprarle algo a Juubei, para recompensar su esfuerzo.

- Miren ¿qué es eso? –Himiko se acercó a una máquina apostada fuera de un negocio- Es una máquina adivina, te dice tu futuro. ¿Quieren probar? –los animó con una sonrisa. –Vamos Ginji, será divertido; prueba a ver qué te dice.

Ginji no se pudo negar a una de las pocas veces que Himiko lo trataba tan bien. Puso una moneda en la máquina y Himiko se apresuró a elegir el botón que decía "amor". Una fina tirita de papel salió de la máquina.

- "Tu destino está junto a un chico de cabello castaño con lentes". –Himiko leyó por encima de su hombro. –Un muchacho, vaya, parece que esto viene pensado para chicas. Ahora tú Kazuki.

Kazuki introdujo una moneda y otra fina tira de papel salió de la máquina.

- ¿Qué dice?-lo apresuró Himiko.

- "Tu destino está junto a un chico de cabello castaño con lentes" –leyó.

- No puede ser. –Himiko los hizo a un lado y puso ella misma una moneda en la máquina.

"Tu destino está junto a un chico de cabello castaño con lentes" fue otra vez la respuesta.

- ¿Estará atorada? Vaya máquina de porquería- dijo Himiko dándole una patada y dejándola un poco abollada. –Un chico castaño con lentes ¡ni siquiera conozco un chico castaño con lentes! Debería decir "alto, rubio y con una sonrisa encantadora"… -iba protestando sola delante de los otros dos.

La verdad es que Ginji sí conocía un chico castaño con lentes. ¿Sería él? De repente tuvo muchas ganas de tomar un helado.

Llegaron a una cafetería, donde se sentaron en una mesita redonda y pidieron té y café. Después de un rato Kazuki insistió en llevarle algo a Juubei para aliviar sus horas de estudio y se acercó al mostrador de las tortas con Ginji para elegir una. Mientras, Himiko esperaba en la mesa, tomando su café y comiendo masitas.

- Qué mal esos dos. No deberían dejar a una chica tan linda sola. –En una mesa cercana un chico de largo cabello castaño y lentes oscuros se complotaba con dos amigos para jugar a héroe. Ellos irían a molestarla, y él pronto aparecería como su príncipe salvador.

Himiko ojeaba bastante aburrida una revista cuando dos chicos se acercaron a su mesa para incomodarla. Ella ni siquiera los miró.

- Ey, dejen en paz a esa chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Himiko se había puesto de pie y se había desecho de los dos chicos, y también del tercero, que se acercaba: lo tomó del brazo y lo estampó fuerte contra el piso.

- Es… preciosa…- dijo el chico medio moribundo.

- ¿Himiko, qué pasó, estás bien? –sus compañeros se acercaron corriendo.

Haruki Emishi se presentó ante la chica; los otros dos ya lo conocían, y se sentó a conversar con ellos (Kazuki deliberadamente encontró muy interesante la calle vacía que se veía por la ventana).

- No hay resentimientos, eh. –dijo Emishi.-Admito que odiaba todo lo referente a la escuela Mugenjo, pero eso era antes de saber que tenía chicas tan lindas. Yo voy a una escuela privada que es sólo para hombres, no tenemos mucha oportunidad de conocer preciosidades así.

Emishi tenía ojos sólo para Himiko, y esta escuchaba sus constantes piropos como el pronóstico del tiempo.

- Emishi¿tú conocías a Shido de antes, verdad? –preguntó Ginji.

- Sí, éramos amigos, formábamos parte de la misma banda. Siempre nos metíamos es problemas –recordó con una sonrisa- Hasta que un día noqueamos a un profesor por accidente y Shido se llevó la peor parte: lo expulsaron del colegio. Desde entonces es que no me gusta nada tu escuela.

Después de un rato Kazuki dijo que ya era hora de que volvieran, y dejaron la cafetería.

Al salir, Himiko quedó _enamorada _de la moto de Emishi.

- ¡Qué hermosa, es fantástica! Tienes una moto, mis papás no quieren comprarme una… ¿Me la prestas? –pidió batiendo sus pestañas.

Emishi dudó; su moto era más que una novia para él…

- Sólo… sólo una vueltita.

Los tres chicos pronto entendieron por qué sus padres no querían comprarle una: Himiko era bastante peligrosa sobre ruedas.

- Gracias –dijo ella devolviéndole la moto después de un rato. –Es excelente y cómo acelera…

- Cuando quieras damos una vuelta.–ofreció Emishi- Pero no deberías manejar así con esas polleritas, te vi todo…

El chico terminó otra vez roto en el suelo.

Himiko los despidió y se fue a su casa, y los chicos volvieron a la escuela. Estaban seguros de encontrar a Juubei en la biblioteca, así que allí fueron. Pero fue a otro chico al que encontraron extrañamente con la cabeza metida en un libro. Un chico de cabello castaño y lentes.

- ¿Ban? –preguntó Ginji. El aludido levantó la cabeza.

- Ah, ya están de vuelta. Estoy esperando al chico que me envió Sakura –sacó del bolsillo el papel que le dio Sakura y leyó. -¿Quée¿Él?

- Ban¿qué es…?

- Ah¿estos? –se señaló en la cara unos lentes chiquitos y redondos.- Verás, esta mañana Shido me tiró mis contactos, no los pude encontrar…

- ¡Ah! Por eso me pediste hoy mis apuntes, no podías leer bien del pizarrón. –comprendió Ginji.

- Sí, así es.

- Eso quiere decir que estás ciego como un topo¿no es así?

- No hay porqué decirlo de esa manera ¬¬. –respondió Ban tomando las mejillas de Ginji y estirándolas.

Kazuki se acercó sigilosamente a Ginji por detrás y le robó el papel de la máquina adivina que tenía en el bolsillo.

- ¡Ey, qué estás haciendo! –exclamó Ginji.

Con una actitud sobreactuada, Kazuki leyó en silencio el papel y miró a Ban alternativamente, una y otra vez.

- ¡Dame eso!

Kazuki se reía divertido mientras Ginji trataba de recuperar el papel; lo mantenía en alto fuera de su alcance mientras retrocedía entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Caminando a ciegas para atrás se chocó con alguien. Con un chico alto, de cabello castaño y lentes que llevaba una pila de libros.

- ¡Perdón!

- Kazuki…

- ¿Juubei? –en el momento en que Kazuki dejó de tontear, Ginji le quitó el papel de las manos sin que siquiera lo notara, y se fue a sentar a la mesa con Ban. –No sabía que usabas lentes…

- Los tengo hace muy poco, son sólo lentes de lectura. Como estoy leyendo mucho, me los recetaron para descansar la vista. ¿Venías a buscarme? Todavía no me puedo ir, la Profesora Sakura me mandó darle clases particulares a un chico.

Desde la mesa, Ban levantó la mano mirando para otro lado.

- ¿Qué¿Eres tú?

- ¿Algún problema? –le gritó Ban malhumorado.

Continuará…

**¡Les prometo que pasará algo entre Juubei y Kazu y entre Ban y Ginji, sólo tengan paciencia! No me caracterizo por hacer las cosas muy fáciles n ñU, mis fics están llenos de idas y vueltas, un histeriqueo bárbaro XP. Mejor dicho, no se los prometo ¬v¬, sigan leyendo y vean qué pasa n-n.**

**Escena extra: En la oficina del Director. El Director y unos pocos profesores.**

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dices Kyoji? –se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar la noticia.

- Jackal, no te mentiría. –respondió el maestro de Música con placidez. –Según sé, ese chico llamado Ginji Amano está relacionado con nuestro viejo amigo Takeru Teshimine. Supe que lo adoptó cuando era un niño y lo cuidó desde entonces, y que lo ama como si fuera su propio hijo.

El Director escuchó con gran interés.

- Entonces es peligroso para nosotros, hay que deshacernos de él –dijo recelosa Hera. –Podemos usar cualquier excusa; ese chico siempre llega tarde. Pero sé que Hevn ha estado siendo "demasiado buena" con él al respecto.

- No hay por qué alarmarse tanto, mi querida Profesora –le sonrió el Director. –Creo que podría ser muy útil e interesante tenerlo cerca y vigilado.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo tu favorito?

- Pienso que educado correctamente Teshimine podrá tener una copia de mí bajo su propio techo.

- _Cría cuervos y te comerán lo ojos_, Jackal. –le advirtió la Profesora de Inglés

- ¿Qué el refrán no dice "cría monos y te comerán los piojos"? –preguntó el Profesor Fudo. –Si lo ves de ese modo, quiere decir que puede ser útil.

- ¡Es "cría cuervos…"! –dijo Hera.

- Monos.

- ¡Cuervos!

- ¡Monos!

- ¡Cuervos!

- Para mí el chico se parece más a un mono… -resolvió Fudo.


	10. Bailamos?

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Bienvenidas de vuelta! Décimo capítulo, eso es como capítulo aniversario o algo así? **

_Mi nombre es Ginji Amano, tengo 17 años y estudio en la secundaria Mugenjo. Mi comida preferida es la pizza y siempre tengo problemas para llegar temprano a clases. _

_Este chico a mi lado es Ban. También llegó tarde hoy, no por quedarse dormido, sino por estar hablando en el pasillo fuera de hora. Ahora la Profesora Hevn nos dejó esperando afuera del salón como castigo. Recuerdo que en una ocasión así fue que nos conocimos. _

**Capítulo 10: Bailamos?**

Ginji y Ban estaban castigados de vuelta fuera del salón. El jugueteo con sus llaves del aburrido Ginji hacía eco en el desierto corredor. Ban se veía inusualmente nervioso y concentrado, Ginji lo notó. También notó que empezó a mirarlo de reojo, y luego fijamente. Ginji disimuladamente se aseguró de tener todos los botones en su lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Ban dejó la pared y se paró derecho, se acercó a su compañero, tan cerca que sus narices estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

- ¿Ban?

El chico castaño alzó una mano a la naciente del pelo y midió su estatura con la de Ginji. Luego le dio una vuelta mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Ban…? –repitió el chico que no comprendía su comportamiento.

- Oye Ginji, ¿crees que pueda pedirte algo?

- Claro.

- Quisiera que me hicieras un gran, gran favor.

- Por supuesto Ban, lo que sea. –le sonrió.

- No digas "lo que sea" si aún no sabes lo que te van a pedir. –le aconsejó Ban.

- Está bien. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

Ban sacó algo de papel de su bolsillo trasero, pero el mostrárselo a Ginji quedó sólo en la intención. Estrujó el papel en su mano, sin atreverse a dárselo.

- ¿Qué vas a pedirme? –repitió Ginji porque Ban ya se había quedado mucho tiempo callado.

- Mmmm… ¿Podrías encontrarte conmigo en el gimnasio de la escuela esta tarde después de clases? Te lo diré entonces. –respondió después de su minuto de inseguridad.

- ¿En el gimnasio esta tarde? Está bien. –aceptó sin entender mucho - ¿Pero no puedes decirme ahora?

- No.

- ¿Al menos adelantarme algo?

Ban negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a recostarse en la pared.

- Eres malo Ban.

Después de clases Ginji caminó hacia el gimnasio como Ban se lo había pedido. Su sombra se dibujaba larga y delgada a la luz naranja del ocaso; a lo lejos pudo ver al equipo de judo dejando el gimnasio y volviendo a casa. Ban aún seguía adentro; pensó que si se apuraba aún podía verlo con su uniforme de judo.

- ¿Ban estás ahí? –preguntó Ginji llegando.

- Entra y cierra la puerta –le ordenó Ban.

Ginji hizo como le pedía y caminó hacia donde Ban lo esperaba sentado. Se sentó también, delante de él y esperó a que Ban hablara primero. Como no lo hizo, preguntó quedamente para qué lo había llamado.

- ¿Ban, querías decirme algo?

- Quítate la ropa.

- ¿Eh?

- Quítate la ropa. –repitió Ban y se inclinó hacia él para empezar a desprenderle la camisa y el cinturón.

- ¿Qué? No. Ban, espera… Creo que antes deberíamos conocernos mejor –Ginji intentaba detenerlo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –se detuvo Ban. –Te lo pido porque quiero que te pruebes algo.

- ¿Probarme algo? ¿Y qué es?

Ban dudó una vez más y le dio el volante que no se había animado a mostrarle esa mañana.

- Es un concurso de baile, y quiero que seas mi pareja. –dijo al fin.

- ¿Yo tu pareja? –se sonrojó Ginji.

- Hay para la pareja ganadora un premio de 10000 yenes y un pase directo a la próxima competencia nacional donde habrá un premio de 18000.

- Pero… ¿yo? –repitió Ginji mirando el volante arrugado que Ban le había dado.

- Sí, pensé que podías ayudarme. Tengo todo preparado aquí, el lugar, la música, tu vestido…

- ¿Vestido?

- Sí, eso dije, lo tengo todo aquí –señaló un bolso que tenía justo al lado.

- ¿No querrás decir que yo me ponga eso?

- Pues sí…

- No, no quiero Ban, busca a alguien más.

- Nadie más puede, todos estarán ocupados y tú no estás en ningún club, podrías…

- Sí estoy –interrumpió Ginji- Estoy en el club de básquet.

- Pero dijiste que me ayudarías. "Sí, Ban, lo que sea", dijiste –Ban simuló su voz - ¿recuerdas?

Ginji lo miró cruzado de brazos, haciendo un pucherito.

- Vamos, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por el dinero. –le pidió Ban apaciguadoramente.

Ginji pensó que haría más cosas por él que por dinero.

- Está bien… -aceptó luego de mirar con recelo el bolso que Ban tenía su lado. – Pero Ban, yo no sé bailar.

- Eso podemos solucionarlo –dijo guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?

- ¿Vas a enseñarme?

Ban asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero antes…

De nuevo se lanzó a la tarea de quitarle la ropa a Ginji, con mucha resistencia de parte de este.

- Quédate quieto, no te muevas tanto –le pedía mientras intentaba pintarle los labios.

En ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y alguien los encontró en esa embarazosa situación. Ese alguien ahogó un grito.

- Natsumi-chan…

- No es lo que parece –le aseguró Ban.

Sin más remedio que hacerlo, para superar los malos entendidos, Ban le explicó todo.

La chica se vio encantada con la idea y se ofreció a ayudarles. Mejor dicho, se entrometió. Al principio Ban intentó echarla de todas formas, pero al final resultó ser útil.

- Si quieres hacerlo ver como mujer esa no es la forma. –dijo intentando corregir el desastroso intento de Ban.-Cuando las chicas queremos vernos lindas tratamos de ser más delicadas.

Revolvió en su cartera y pintó los labios de Ginji con un rosa suave y brillante, y utilizó sólo un poco de rimel.

- ¡Hermoso! –chillo ella después de ponerle una peluca rubia. –Y ahora Midou.

- ¿Qué!- protestó este.

- Sí, tienen que ser una chica y un chico, ¿no? Aún no sabemos quién de los dos lucirá mejor como mujer.

Natsumi se dio a al tarea de afeminar a Ban con ayuda de Ginji. La chica se veía cada vez más emocionada, y finalmente llegó a "entusiasmarse demasiado", y tras haber maquillado también a Ban (labios rojos, sombra azul, delineador negro y rimel) también los llenó de moños, aros y hebillas…

- ¡Están preciosos! –gritó súper emocionada al ver su obra maestra. Su obra maestra se veía agotadísima y con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.

- ¿Qué más vas a ponernos ahora? –preguntó cansado Ban al ver que Natsumi volvía a buscar en su cartera; no creía que aún le quedara espacio para otro moño más.

- No, nada más. –contestó Natsumi recuperando su celular. No iba a ponerles, sino sacarles…

…Fotos.

- ¡Aaaah, deja eso! –Ban y Ginji intentaron quitarle el celular de las manos antes que siguiera sacándole más fotos.

- Sólo quiero un recuerdo. –decía muy divertida.

En medio del forcejeo y el griterío la puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir y Ban vio a la última persona que quisiera que lo encontrara en ese estado.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo a esa chica pervertidos? –gritó el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

- No está pasando nada. –le sonrió Natsumi librándose de los otros dos y guardando rápidamente su teléfono.

Shido miró la escena un momento y luego dijo:

- Sólo vine a buscar algo que es mío, ya me iré. –caminó en dirección opuesta al trío y buscó un bolso de gimnasia. Como lo dijo, se fue rápido.

- Vamos, ríete si quieres ¬¬.-le dijo Ban resentido cuando pasó a su lado.

- No lo haré –contestó Shido muy prudente – Si me riera de ti también tendría que hacerlo de mi amigo Ginji.

- Muchas gracias Shido. –le agradeció Ginji.

Mas al pasar le murmuró a Natsumi que quería una copia de aquellas fotos.

Ban echó a todos los intrusos del gimnasio y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se quitó el moño azul de la cabeza y lo tiró al piso. Su pelo volvió a caer a los lados.

Con la respiración aún agitada se detuvo y miró a Ginji.

- Estás muy linda –le dijo y el chico comenzó a sonrojarse. Y con mucha más ligereza agregó –Así que tú serás la chica.

Ginji se enojó por ese truco sucio, pero no tuvo manera ni tiempo de explicárselo, Ban ya estaba preparando todo para empezar con sus "lecciones".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No puedo más! –se quejó Ginji después de un largo rato. Se sentó en el piso y vio cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

- Bien, descansemos un poco –dijo Ban sentándose también.

- No creo que pueda aprender a bailar en tan poco tiempo.

- No lo haces nada mal, sólo nos falta practicar un poco más. –lo animó Ban.

- ¿Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo o sí? ¿Cuándo es esa competencia?

- Mañana.

- ¿EEH? ¡MAÑANA? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –gritó Ginji alterado.

- Lo decía en el volante, pensé que lo leíste. –Ban también gritó.

- No vamos a poder en sólo una noche.

- Ya te dije, sólo hay que practicar. No te enojes, no te lo hubiera pedido si pensara que no tenemos oportunidad. Piensa algo positivo… ¿qué harás con tu mitad del dinero si ganamos?

Ginji se tiró hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos y mirando el techo del gimnasio consideró por primera vez para qué usaría el dinero.

- Me iría a cenar –dijo al fin- y compraría todo lo que quisiera. Me gustaría un pedazo grande de carne. Con ensalada y papas. Y también pastas. Y pescado, y mariscos, y sopa de garra de oso, y albóndigas, y lasaña, y arroz salteado y empanadas, y cordero, sopa de tomates, pavo, ramen, hamburguesas, veinte variedades de pizza, tartas, embutidos, zapallo, fideos con tuco, lentejas, pan, miso, yakitori, ravioles con crema, choclo, pulpo, caldo de verdura, arrollado de carne con tres salsas, ensalada rusa… pero le sacaría las zanahorias porque no me gustan. Y de postre quisiera torta de chocolate, de frutilla, de vainilla, de crema, helado, licuado de banana, ensalada de frutas, merengue de crema y de dulce, duraznos en almíbar, ciruelas naturales, selva negra, helado de moca, bombones, masas, galletitas, piononos, tartas y batidos.

- Toma –interrumpió Ban dándole una lata de gaseosa. Ginji se incorporó y vio que había traído algo para comer.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo compré afuera. Tuve tiempo de ir y volver y hasta escuchar tu postre. –le sonrió.

Se relajaron mientras comían, charlaron de cualquier cosa.

- Muy bien, ¿seguimos? –lo animó Ban después de la sobremesa.

- Ban estoy cansado. –protestó Ginji que, al contrario que su amigo que se sentía lleno de energía después de comer él sólo deseaba dormir.

- Sólo un poquito más –le pidió.-Este es el baile más importante y quiero que estés concentrado.

Ginji se levantó pesadamente.

- ¿Porqué este es el más importante?

- Porque es el que nos hará ganar ;)

- ¿Y cuál es? –quiso saber Ginji.

- Tango.

- ¿Tango?

Ginji tenía alguna idea. Era ese baile tan provocativo y elegante que había visto en las películas.

- Parece complicado… -comentó tras pensarlo un poco.

- Lo haremos sencillo. –le aseguró Ban.

Le pidió que se acercara y Ginji lo hizo. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la suya tomaba su cintura.

- Esto es algo extraño… n ñU

- Concéntrate. –le ordenó Ban.

De una forma muy simple Ban le mostró los pasos básicos y le enseñó a dejar que lo lleve. Era bastante fácil de entender en un principio: si el hombre avanza un paso, la mujer retrocede uno; si el hombre retrocede uno, entonces la mujer avanza. Pero eso no se parecía nada al tango.

Ban puso un poco de música y todo quedó más claro. Aunque no hacían mucho más que caminar en ciertas figuras por el gimnasio, parecía que estaban bailando. Ban le enseñó algunos pasos más y pronto dieron por terminadas sus clases.

Improvisaron un par de camas con los elementos mismos del gimnasio mientras Ban bostezaba y Ginji se quejaba de cansancio.

- ¿Será mañana, no? ¿Crees que estemos listos?

- Nos ha faltado muy poco –contestó Ban. –Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo con otro baile que hayamos practicado más… -cortó su frase un bostezo.

- Pero querías que fuera tango.

- Bueno sí, pero…

- Practiquemos un poco más. –le pidió Ginji con decisión.

Ban lo miró y le sonrió.

- Esa actitud es la que me gusta.

De vuelta la música y de vuelta su mano en su cintura.

- No te mires los pies –le ordenó Ban.

Ginji se vio obligado a mirar de frente a su compañero aunque prefería mirar a cualquier otra cosa. Esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban lo estaban poniendo realmente nervioso.

Siguieron bailando con esa música suave mientras hablaban del concurso del día siguiente; Ginji pronto se olvidó de poner atención a lo que hacía y simplemente se dejó llevar por Ban. Así sin darse cuenta acabó la canción y le siguió otra, y luego otra, y una cuarta mucho más fuerte y enérgica y que –según le pareció a Ginji en ese momento-duraba más que cualquier otra.

Esa debía ser la canción favorita de Ban porque la bailó como ninguna otra. Olvidó que estaba con un principiante, olvidó los pasos lentos y sencillos, y Ginji tuvo que seguirlo lo mejor que podía.

Ban realmente bailaba muy bien. Más que eso, era excepcional. Ginji pensó que con la pareja adecuada podía ganar cualquier concurso unas diez veces.

La canción parecía no acabar más; tenía excitantes altos y bajos, como una montaña rusa, cuando parecía terminar, regresaba aún más fuerte. Ginji sentía que comenzaba a transpirar, y su corazón iba tan rápido como intentaban ir sus pies. De repente, de un modo muy abrupto, casi violento, la canción por fin terminó. La música había acabado pero aún seguía dentro de ellos, en el galope de sus corazones, en su respiración agitada, tanto la de uno como la del otro.

- Wow. –dijo Ginji quedamente al notar que de alguna forma su cabeza ahora estaba muy cerca del piso. Ban se las había ingeniado para doblarlo extrañamente sin que siquiera lo supiera.

El chico aún tenía los ojos cerrados en concentración, los abrió lentamente. Ginji los miró directamente, sin precauciones. Los estaba viendo más cerca de los que los había visto nunca (casi al punto de dejarlo estrábico), _Ban_ estaba más cerca de lo que había estado nunca (de hecho su pelo podía tocarle la frente). Lentamente, tímidamente, Ginji se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla.

Ban lo soltó de inmediato y Ginji cayó pesadamente al suelo. El castaño se dio vuelta rápidamente y se estiró fingiendo un bostezo.

- Dijiste que estabas muy cansado, cierto? Mejor nos vamos a dormir, si? –habló más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

- Sí… -aceptó Ginji y gateó hasta su "cama". Se evitó la molestia de bajarse porque ya estaba en el piso.

- Buenas noches Ban. –dijo Ginji. Ban apagó las luces y puso la música muy bajito para que sonara mientras se quedaban dormidos. Lo cual sucedió muy rápido.

Continuará…

**100x100 BanxGinji, ya se los debía. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que se me ocurra apurar un poquito las cosas, ya es hora X). **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews (trato de mantenerme al día pero a veces me atraso x,x), muchas gracias por leer y estar ahí. Y de verdad no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque tarde pero seguro, aparece alguien importante XP ¿y adivinen qué? llega para sabotear la ya muy saboteada relación de la pareja estrella n ñU. Espérenlo!**

**Especial: Gracias Angi por acompañarme hoy mientras estudiaba n-n, como mini agradecimiento, subo para vos hoy el capítulo del jueves. Xanx!**


	11. Bailamos? Parte 2

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola a todas! Gracias por los reviews! Ya van 70! No pude contestar los últimos, espero hacerlo esta vez (estuve de exámenes pero ya los terminé; ahora en la cuenta regresiva para empezar las clases). De verdad muchas gracias!**

**Un par de noticias que darles: ya existe el foro de GB en español; no es mío pero me paso cada tanto y me divierto mucho, así que quería decirle a las que no se enteraron. Dos: acabo de unirme a DeviantART, y ya dejé algunos dibujos de GetBackers; si alguien siente curiosidad puede pasar a verlos n-n (el link en mi profile).**

**Y ya que estamos de autopubli XP, está altamente recomendado mi fic 99 canales. Si pasan dejen review que ya me falta poquito para los 200! n0n.**

Ginji soñaba con zapatos de taco y con ojos azules. Lo último que vio antes de dormir fue el rostro de Ban muy cerca del suyo, y lo primero que vio al despertar fue lo mismo.

- Ginji, Ginji…- lo despertó Ban dándole golpecitos en la mejilla. - ¿Sabes qué hora es? –le preguntó con tanta cara de dormido como la que él mismo tenía. Ginji negó.

Oyeron la campana y se desesperaron por levantarse y recoger todo su campamento.

Capítulo 11: Bailamos? (Parte 2) 

- No llegaríamos temprano ni aún durmiendo en la escuela.

Cuando llegaron al aula 3-2 ya todos estaban adentro. Después de un minuto o dos salió la Profesora Hevn y los vio de pie junto a la puerta, en silencio, como ya era rutina. No tuvo que decirles nada esta vez, así que sonrió para sí y se fue.

- Me duele un poco el cuello… -se quejaba Ginji en el cambio de hora.

- No, Ginji, tienes que estar bien –Ban se apresuró a animarlo dándole un masaje – Una contractura puede arruinarlo todo en la competencia.

- ¿Qué competencia? –quiso saber Kazuki.

Ban y Ginji le contaron sobre el concurso de baile, que se quedaron practicando hasta tarde y que durmieron en el gimnasio de la escuela.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlos?

- Claro / No. –respondieron Ginji y Ban al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no puedes –dijo Ban volviendo a sentarse –Estarás en la escuela a esa hora.

- ¿Y ustedes?

Ban no contestó nada; estaba pensando a toda velocidad, pero sin dejar que esto se notara.

- ¿Tienen un permiso para salir de la escuela? –insistió Kazuki.

Ginji miraba a Ban, esperando que hablara.

- ¿Se necesita un permiso, no? –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ban, estás seguro que está bien? –Ginji lo seguía saliendo de la escuela. -¿No tenemos un permiso, cierto?

- Fui a hablar personalmente con el Director pero no estaba. Si él se va, significa que nosotros también podemos.

- ¿Entonces no tenemos ningún permiso? Ban, tú siempre te vas a sí… Aquella vez en el Honky Tonk, te fuiste de tu trabajo como si nada; tuviste problemas después por eso, ¿no es verdad? Nunca dices si te vas, o a dónde te vas…

- ¿Quieres quedarte? –le dijo Ban fríamente, deteniéndose.

Ginji no respondió nada.

- Entonces vamos.

Ginji lo siguió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un local, el lugar donde se realizaría el concurso.

- Lo haremos según lo planeado: tú entrarás al baño con este bolso y regresarás siendo una linda chica.

- Sí.

Entraron a una larga habitación rectangular copada de gente. A medida que avanzaban hacia la parte trasera del local, las cosas que veían los desorientaban cada vez más. En primer lugar, las parejas no eran todas mixtas: las había tanto mixtas, como compuestas sólo por hombres, o sólo por mujeres. Había parejas compuestas de adolescentes con niños que apenas le llegaban a la cintura y eso no parecía ser un problema. En segundo lugar, ¿dónde estaba la pista de baile?...

En su lugar había dispuestas ocho máquinas, conformadas de una pantalla y una alfombra electrónica.

Ban dejó caer pesadamente el bolso que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Esto no era lo que esperabas, o sí Ban?

Se registraron con el número 61 y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo observando a los demás mientras esperaban su turno.

Finalmente llegó la hora de probarse.

- Esto será fácil, Ginji. Todo es cuestión de reflejos.

Como Ban lo había dicho, resultó más fácil de lo que esperaban. No se necesitaba preparación, ni siquiera escuchar la música, sólo seguir los pasos de la pantalla y pasar al siguiente nivel, y al siguiente, y al siguiente…

Antes de caer la tarde llegaron a semifinales. Ginji oyó de alguien el comentario de que no serían capaces de pasar a la final. Al principio lo ignoró pensando que sólo trataban de desanimarlos, pero el que había hablado se refería al talento de su próximo competidor.

- Es el número 5, ¿lo ven ahí? Lo hicieron muy bien hasta ahora, pero no podrán ganarle, nadie ha podido ganarle nunca.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es él? –replicó Ginji mirando los chicos que bailaban.-Todavía no acabaron y los dos lo hacen muy bien.

- Él ganará –aseguró el desconocido.

Y dicho y hecho, el número 5 ganó. Ginji lo vio: era un chico que aún debía estar en primaria, llevaba un uniforme violeta oscuro muy cerrado de una escuela que no conocía.

El chico ganó sin esbozar ni una sonrisa. Tampoco mientras bailaba parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, a pesar de estar moviéndose tan animado. Sus ojos se veían fríos y desconfiados, y su mirada vacía y desinteresada en cierta forma le recordaba a la de Ban cuando lo conoció. Una mirada que gracias al cielo Ginji pensó que había cambiado un poco.

- Vamos, te toca. ¿O ya te acobardaste? –lo empujó el desconocido sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Ginji se acercó con Ban a la plataforma. El chico del número 5 apenas los miró, y eligió una canción en el nivel _súper-archi-mega-hiper-difícil_.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a tu pareja? –le preguntó Ginji a punto de empezar.

- Compito solo. –respondió escuetamente.

- No puedes seguir los pasos de dos. –protestó Ban.

El chico no respondió nada y se los demostró. Era una canción bastante difícil (súper-archi-mega-hiper-dificil, para ser exactos), y él solo estaba bailando por Ban y Ginji juntos.

Al final de la primera canción hubo un error para Ban y Ginji y ninguno para el número 5. Todos recuperaron el aliento por un rato.

- Es realmente bueno. –le dijo Ginji a Ban.

- Sólo es uno de esos chicos que juega siempre con estas cosas. Se sabe los pasos de memoria y eso es todo, es su única ventaja. –le aseguró Ban.

- Qué interesante… -dijo una voz conocida entre los espectadores.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –gritó Ban.

- Eso debería preguntarles yo –respondió el Director.

Ginji sonrió nervioso; era la primera vez que se escapaba de la escuela y tuvo que encontrarse nada menos que con su director.

- ¿Puedo ser tu pareja en la próxima canción? –el Director se acercó amablemente al chico del número 5. Éste no respondió y el Director prosiguió a ocupar el lugar del segundo jugador.

El Director escogió una canción en el último nivel (súper-archi-mega-hiper-difícil-plus-uno) y comenzaron.

Ban trataba de concentrarse sólo en la pantalla, y en las flechas que subían y desaparecían delante de él, tratando de olvidar la molestia que siempre sentía en presencia del Director y todo lo demás. Y entonces lo vio: Ginji a su derecha entró en su campo de visión, y el Director a su izquierda no.

No era su imaginación; Ban contó siete oportunidades en que Ginji y el Director dieron pasos distintos, y para ninguno de los dos contó error ¿era la misma canción después de todo, o no?

Perdieron con un total de cuatro errores contra cero.

Continuará…

**Acá me empiezan a correr de nuevo, fue un capitulo cortito, lo sé n ñ.**

**Espero que a pesar de su brevedad les haya resultado interesante, los GB a los saltos en el _Pump it up!_ XD**


	12. El Favorito

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero que a ustedes también n-n.**

Ginji no tuvo que correr para llegar a la escuela. Por error se había levantado demasiado temprano y tuvo tiempo para ir con calma. Casi llegando vio a Ban que llegaba entre otros estudiantes. No lo había visto muy contento la tarde anterior, así que se había quedado un poco preocupado.

- ¡Baaan! –lo llamó mientras corría hacia él.

- Disculpa –le dijo un chico que se chocó con él en el camino.

- No fue nada. –contestó Ginji y siguió cada uno su camino.

- ¡Ey, tú! –dijo Ban muy molesto. Pasó al lado de Ginji sin saludarlo ni mirarlo siquiera, directo al chico que había pasado. Lo dio vuelta bruscamente y Ginji lo reconoció al instante.

- Es ese chico de ayer…

- ¡Esto es de Ginji! –Ban le quitó de la mano la billetera de su amigo. Se la arrojó a él y le ordenó –Controla que esté todo.

- Está todo –contestó Ginji después de revisar superficialmente.

- Ladrón… ¿La mano es más rápida que el ojo, no es cierto? Es así como hiciste trampa ayer.

- ¿Hizo trampa? –se extrañó Ginji.

- Estabas controlando la máquina, tenías un pequeño aparato en tu mano con el cual podías interferir y cambiar los mandos de la máquina.

- ¿Te diste cuenta, eh? –sonrió el chico muy arrogante. –Ese tipo vestido de negro lo notó mucho antes.

- Y por eso te pidió acompañarte. ¿Él estaba errando apropósito?

- Supongo que quería probar si podía estar atento a sus movimientos y a los míos y ser bastante veloz para cambiarlos de ser necesario; y todo sin ser descubierto. ¿Lo logré o no?

Ban estaba muy molesto. Agarró al chico por la ropa y levantó un puño en ademán de golpearlo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer con él Ginji?

- Déjalo Ban. –le pidió muy tranquilo.

- ¿Eh? Pero te estaba _robando._

- Ya tengo lo que es mío y no me falta nada. Sólo déjalo.

- ¿"Déjalo"¿No vas a decir nada más?

- Ah, sí... –Ginji se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al chico- Eso estuvo mal, no lo hagas más.

Ban miró a su amigo exasperado por su blandura.

- No me trates como un niño. –se quejó el chico. –Puede que no lo parezca, pero ya voy en secundaria –señaló al colegio.

- ¿Eres un enano? o.o

- ¡No soy un enano!

- ¿Hay algún problema… Makubex? –dijo el Director llegando y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Veo que estás haciendo amigos en tu nueva escuela; creo que ya conoces a estos dos.

- ¿Eh, viene a esta escuela? –se extrañó Ban.

- El Director me propuso una beca para estudiar en su escuela. –dijo muy orgulloso.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser, no debes tener edad? –a Ban todo aquello le estaba sabiendo raro.

- Ajusté un poco las cosas. –explicó el Director. Y agregó al ver la forma en que Ban lo estaba mirando- No creas que lo favorecí; este chico es un genio, no podía dejar que por reglas inútiles se desperdiciara con los demás. Pasó todos los exámenes correspondientes y entró a primer año. Tal vez el año que viene termine la secundaria. Y en dos años estará enseñando como profesor a los chicos de su misma edad. No, creo que te espera algo mucho mejor que eso. –acabó, mirando a Makubex con cierto orgullo paternal. –Pero no se queden ahí parados, adentro, adentro, no quisiera que lleguen tarde por mi culpa.

**Capítulo 12: El Favorito**

- No puedo creer que hiciera trampa.

- Nosotros también íbamos a hacer trampa ¿recuerdas?

- Ah, me alegra ver que al menos _hoy _se dignaron a llegar temprano. Bien por ustedes, no querrán tener problemas –les dijo la Profesora Hevn al cruzársela en un pasillo.- Estaré con ustedes en un momento.

Los chicos saludaron y fueron a su salón.

- Buenos días n n. –los saludó Kazuki como siempre.- ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

Los chicos le contaron un poco, pero cada tanto eran interrumpidos por alguien: "Kazuki, explícame esto", "Kazuki, por favor ayúdame aquí".

Si a esa repentina solicitud se le sumaba el ambiente tenso de todo el salón, y el aire ansioso de sus compañeros, Ginji sólo podía concluir en una cosa…

- ¿Lo olvidaste? –preguntó Kazuki.

Ginji se tiró sobre su banco, sacó todos sus puntes y se puso a repasar frenéticamente. Había olvidado por completo el examen que tenían para la Profesora Hevn.

- ¡Es imposible, no voy a poder estudiar nada en este último minuto! –gritó Ginji desesperado.

- Ginji, estás muy nervioso.-dijo Kazuki.

- Kazu, te ves muy tranquilo.

- n n.

- Y tú también Ban te ves muy seguro. ¿Tú sí sabías?

- No, yo también lo olvidé.

- ¿Y no vas a repasar nada?

- Como bien dijiste es imposible tratar de aprender algo justo ahora, no tiene caso. –Ban tomó su asiento, resignado.

Para calmarse un poco Ginji salió a tomar agua.

- Siempre llego tarde a clases y olvido los exámenes. ¡Mi vida es un desastre, soy muy desordenado! –se quejaba de sí. Dejó que un chorro frío de agua lo golpeara en la cara.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo? –le ofreció alguien.

Era el Profesor Yukihiko Miroku. Ginji se secó la cara.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ginji asintió.

- ¿Olvidaste un examen, cierto?

- Sí, así es. –admitió.

- Si tuviste algún problema por el que no pudiste estudiar, habla con tu profesor, entenderá.

Ginji negó con la cabeza.

- No, no me pasó nada. Estuve pensando en otras cosas y simplemente se me olvidó el día.

- Esa no es razón para culparte, no eres un desastre. Fue sólo un olvido; la próxima vez trata de agendarlo o de marcarlo en un calendario.

Ginji le sonrió agradecido.

- Por ahora lo importante es que estés tranquilo, si vas nervioso al examen no podrás concentrarte. Ahora ve, ya está sonando la campana.

- Sí, muchas gracias Yukihiko ¡ES DECIR, MUCHAS GRACIAS PROFESOR MIROKU! –se corrigió Ginji, rojo hasta el pelo.

Ginji llegó mucho más calmado al salón, saboreando un caramelo de limón. Trató de hacerlo tranquilo, como el Profesor Miroku le había dicho. Encontró que así era más fácil. Hizo el esfuerzo de recordar todo lo que podía de lo que había hablado la Profesora en clases y todo lo que podía de lo que había leído en los libros. Al leer las preguntas del examen encontró que toda la información que necesitaba estaba en su cabeza, aunque completamente desordenada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estás seguro Makubex? –le preguntó el Director a su nuevo favorito.

- Sí, ya no la tengo, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. En su billetera había una identificación, una tarjeta estudiantil y el carné de un videoclub. Conseguí su nombre, su domicilio, su teléfono, su grupo sanguíneo… También tenía allí una foto de un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo.

- Ese es sin duda nuestro amigo. –sonrió malignamente el Profesor Fudo.

- El domicilio que acaba de proporcionarnos Makubex no coincide con nuestros registros Jackal, y el número de teléfono que tenemos es inexistente.-informó la Profesora Hera. –Es extraño que una escuela no tenga información real acerca de sus alumnos. A menos que alguien desde adentro trate de distorsionarla.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –inquirió fríamente el Director.

- Que no sé porqué aún sigues confiando en Hevn. –dijo muy directa.

- Tengo mis razones.-resolvió.

- Sí: dos grandes y redondas razones. –contestó molesta la Profesora, con los brazos en jarra.

El Director le pidió que se callara de una manera muy poco cortés y el Profesor Fudo tuvo que recordarles que Makubex aún estaba delante de ellos.

- Muchas gracias Makubex –el Director se dirigió al chico con su sonrisa más amable- Recuerda que si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Makubex salió y pronto alguien de la misma oficina del Director lo siguió.

- Espera. –lo detuvo.- ¿Vas al aula de música, no?

Makubex no dijo nada y se dejó acompañar por el Profesor Kagami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ey, chica judo ¿estás bien?

Ban se cruzó con una muy molesta Himiko en las taquillas de los zapatos, después de clases. Había desarrollado una especie de simpatía por ella desde que usurpó su lugar sin siquiera buscarlo; en cierta forma se sentía culpable.

- Sí. –Era una respuesta estúpida para una pregunta estúpida. Era obvio que no.

- ¿No deberías estar en tus clases de música? –la siguió saliendo al patio.

- Tsk, ese niño consentido está demandando todo el tiempo del profesor. Prefiero irme a casa.

- Ow, deja de llorar, ahí tienes a tu querido profesor. –dijo Makubex llegando detrás de ellos. –Aprendo rápido ¿sabes? No necesito semanas ni meses como tú. Ahí tienes tu pianito, ve a tocar como un chimpancé. –mordiéndose la lengua con una cara muy estúpida, Makubex simuló tocar las teclas de un piano invisible con un dedo a la vez. –Jajajaja. ¿Qué pasa, por qué te contienes? Oh, ya sé, sabes que él está mirando desde ahí arriba…

- Tal vez tú prometiste no volver a pelear pero yo no. –dijo Ban y caminó derecho a Makubex. Lo golpeó fuerte con un dedo en el pecho. –Eres un mocoso malcriado¿de dónde crees que puedes venir a hablarnos así¡Pídele disculpas!

- No pienso pedirle disculpa a los tontos. –fue su respuesta.

Ban muy molesto lo agarró de la ropa.

- Ban, no le pegues, es sólo un niño. –dijo Ginji llegando.

- ¡No soy un niño!

- Sí, sí lo eres. Deberías tener más respeto hacia tus mayores. –respondió Ginji muy tranquilo.- Y ellos tampoco deberían golpearte. Así son las cosas.

Era la primera vez que lo trataban así, la primera vez que lo cuidaban. Makubex no tenía padres ni tampoco mucho dinero. Había crecido en varios institutos y su mayor preocupación era conseguir dinero, dinero propio para así no tener que depender de los demás. Creció desconfiado de todos, creció, tal vez, demasiado rápido. Se consideraba un adulto de poca estatura.

Siempre que lo habían llamado niño, era para significar que era incapaz de hacer algo. Pero aquí estaba este chico para el que la palabra niño significaba "alguien que debe ser protegido".

- Tsk, tienes suerte. Parece que le caíste bien. –le dijo Ban soltándolo de mala gana.

Continuará...

**Bien, Makubex era el que me faltaba n n. Al fin.**

**Ya saben qué va acá: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Algunos me dicen que les gusta el fic, otros me enseñan un montón de cosas, otros me piden parejas, otros me piden capítulos más largos, otros me piden que lo siga, todos influyen en el fic a la hora en que me siento acá frente a la pc. Muchas gracias por ellos.**

**Ojalá que les haya resultado interesante este capítulo, esperen el próximo porque habrá una sorpresa grandota n n (alguien está nominado para dejar la academia XP) No se lo pierdan!**

**Vanina.**

**Escena extra: En el patio a la hora de la comida.**

Ginji, Juubei y Kazuki se sentaban en su cantero preferido, bajo su árbol preferido, como siempre, a la hora de comer.

- Sempai Ginji. –lo llamó la voz de Makubex.

- ¿Sí?

- Para usted. –le dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios al entregarle una cajita.

- ¿Para mí¿Puedo abrirlo?

Makubex asintió. Ginji abrió y se encontró con un mecha a escala de resina.

- Lo hice yo mismo.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamó Ginji fascinado.

- Sí, lo hice en el club de modelismo.

- Pensé que estabas en el de música.

- Estoy en varios clubes.

- Asombroso. ¡Esto es excelente!

- ¿De verdad le gustó? –preguntó Makubex con la cara iluminada.

- Por supuesto, eres muy talentoso.

- Sempai Ginji –lo llamó una voz conocida. Natsumi corría hacia él con el almuerzo en la mano para invitarlo a comer con ella como era su costumbre. -¿Quiere venir conmigo a comer bajo aquel árbol?

- No, venga conmigo. –se apresuró a decir Makubex.

- Ah… lo siento, pero me olvide mi almuerzo hoy.

- Toma –le dijo Juubei cargándole una caja de almuerzo en los brazos.

Ginji y Kazuki lo miraron extrañados.

- Tengo otra –aseguró. -¿Qué esperas, no vas a ir con ellos?

- ¡Venga conmigo!

- No, conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no comemos los tres juntos? –propuso Ginji.

Makubex y Natsumi se miraron. Natsumi lucía decepcionada por la compañía del intruso. Makubex la miraba a ella, pura y llanamente con odio.

Los tres chicos se fueron a sentar bajo otro árbol.

- ¿Dónde está Ginji? –preguntó Ban volviendo con comida que había comprado para él y para su amigo.

- Está por allá –Kazuki le señaló el lugar donde estaba Ginji, y Makubex y Natsumi se peleaban a codazos por ver la comida de quién probaba primero. –Parece que es dura la competencia –le dijo pícaramente – vas a tener que esforzarte, traen comida casera.

- Toma. –Juubei le lanzó un chocolate envuelto y con un moño. –Es chocolate, llévaselo, le va a gustar.

Ban y Kazuki lo miraron intrigados.

- Anda, llévaselo, qué esperas. –apuró Juubei impaciente.

- Sí, sí, ya entendí la indirecta. –dijo Ban. –Buena suerte.

Ban se fue y Juubei quiso volver a su almuerzo, pero no dio ni un bocado porque antes vio que Kazuki lo miraba muy fijo y con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Llevabas chocolate en el bolsillo? –le preguntó Kazuki mirándolo de lado, con los palitos aún en la boca. -¿Para quién era?

- Para nadie.

- ¿Y llevabas un almuerzo extra contigo?

- Me lo dieron.

- Fue… ¡Misato! n-n

- No.

- ¡Kisara!

- No.

- ¿Setsuna?

- No.

- ¡Yukiko!

- No.

Kazuki se divertía adivinando, pero para Juubei la conversación se ponía cada vez más incómoda.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Una chica de primer año, no conozco su nombre.

- Almuerzos caseros, chocolates, ositos, flores… ¿no dejan de perseguirte, cierto? Creo que deberías escoger a una, así las demás dejarán de ilusionarse. –le aconsejó Kazuki, volviendo a comer. –O tal vez estás esperando a ver quién te regala más –sugirió divertido.

- Yo no estoy haciendo eso –se ofendió Juubei. –Lo que quiero decir, es que ninguna de ellas me interesa.

- Qué lástima, seguirás siendo el inalcanzable de la escuela. –suspiró Kazuki en son de burla.

- Yo no soy eso.

- Claro que sí: eres inteligente, buen mozo, amable, caballeroso, confiable, responsable, y tienes un gran futuro por delante. Cualquier chica quiere eso, eres el premio gordo de la escuela.

- ¿De verdad piensas todo eso? –tartamudeó Juubei que de tan rojo que estaba se pasaba a bordó.

- ¡Por supuesto, no te menosprecies! –le sonrió Kazuki dándole una palmada en el brazo.- No vas a conseguir una novia con esa autoestima tan baja.


	13. El día de Ban

**Hola de vuelta (qué lindo estar acá :D) y perdóooon por toda esta tardanza. No voy a dejar este fic, sólo tendrán que esperar un poco más por cada actualización (año, año y medio más o menos XP). Ah, y apropósito, espero no aburrirlos, pero para el final aún falta. Y creo que a esta altura es bueno tanto para ustedes como para mí, hacer una especie de repaso nnU. Así que este es un capítulo diferente, un capítulo resumen; una suerte de repaso de algunos personajes y relaciones esta vez desde el punto de vista de Ban. Les presento el día de Ban nn.**

**(Nota: solo en este capitulo, el texto en **_cursiva_** es el pensamiento o la voz en off de Ban).**

**Capítulo extra: El día de Ban**

El despertador aún no había sonado cuando Ban abrió los ojos. Despertó quizá por la luz de sol que ya entraba por la ventana o tal vez por esa extraña capacidad de anticiparnos a un día excitante.

Se levantó sin demoras, se bañó, vistió la ropa que había preparado el día anterior, depositada prolijamente sobre una silla junto a unos zapatos bien lustrados. Tardó mucho hasta convencerse de que su pelo estaba como él deseaba y hasta se puso ese perfume que usaba en muy pocas ocasiones.

Sobre su mesa aún aguardaba el sobre blanco. Lo tomó pensando en el chico, lo guardó y salió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Hoy es mi día libre.- se atajó Ban llegando cerca de la puerta, sin siquiera darse vuelta para ver a su patrón.

- Sí, pero ayer no lo era.–contestó Paul- Te faltó sacar la basura y los platos aún están escurriendo. Tendrás que hacer hoy lo que dejaste ayer.

_Paul. Él es quién me dio trabajo y alojamiento cuando llegué a Japón. Siempre está mandándome mucho trabajo que considero innecesario. Después de todo no tenemos muchos clientes, casi nadie pisa este olvidado bar…_

Ban bufó pero hizo las tareas sin demorar, para poder salir más rápido. Cuando terminó, el malhumor de la demora se esfumó y se preparó para ir a la casa de Ginji.

Llegó y tocó timbre un par de veces sin que lo atendieran.

- Pss, este chico sí que tiene el sueño pesado.

La puerta se abrió y lo atendió un hombre en pijama, un poco desalineado y con cara de dormido.

_El debe ser Takeru Teshimine, la persona que vive con Ginji. Sé que no están emparentados por sangre, pero este hombre lo crió desde pequeño. Nunca supe qué le pasó a los padres de Ginji._

- Buenos días. Soy Ban Mido, compañero de clases de Ginji.

- ¡Ah, tú eres Ban! Ginji me habló mucho de ti. –lo saludó alegremente Teshimine.

Un canario azul salió de la casa en ese momento y revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Ban mientras este trataba de espantarlo.

- Parece que le agradas n-n. –sonrió Teshimine mientras el canario volvía hacia él y se posaba sobre su hombro.

- Estoy buscando a Ginji¿aún duerme?

- No, se levantó temprano, pero salió. Me dejó una nota.

- ¿Sabe dónde puede estar?

- No tengo la menor idea –contestó ocultando un bostezo.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Ban saludó y se echó a caminar por las calles, preguntándose a dónde iría Ginji un domingo por la mañana.

Al pasar por una librería encontró a Kazuki comprando revistas; lo saludó.

_Kazuki Fuchoin, el encargado del salón. No entiendo como Ginji puede ser amigo de este fenómeno raro; pero tal vez él sepa dónde puede estar, ya que están siempre juntos._

- ¿Vas a ver a Ginji también?

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Claro, hoy juega el quipo de básquet¿recuerdas? Nos invitó a todos.

- A mí no me dijo nada…

- Lo dijo en la escuela, pero faltaste.

- Verdad… Llegaba tan tarde que preferí quedarme en casa.

- ¿Y bien, vamos juntos?

- Bueno…

Ban fue a la escuela junto con Kazuki y se encontró con los demás allí. Juubei, al verlos llegar juntos miró feo a Ban por un momento o dos.

_Tsk, si ya es bastante raro que alguien pueda ser amigo de este fenómeno, más aún lo es que alguien se enamore de él. Juubei Kakei del salón 3-1; ha estado interesado en él todo este tiempo y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo un poco por su propio bien. Y el zopenco de Fuchoin nunca lo nota. No se da cuenta de nada. Igual que Ginji… _

- No puedo ver nada ¡háganse a un lado!

- ¿Tú que quieres acá enano?

- Quiero ver a Sempai Ginji¡pero no podré hasta que te QUITES bodoque!

- Deja de gritar… -sin ánimo el capitán del club de fútbol hizo a Makubex a un lado con mucha facilidad.

_Difícil saber quién me desagrada más_–meditó Ban con la mano en la barbilla- _Shido Fuyuki, un completo inútil con muchas pretensiones y capitán del club de fútbol. Aunque… si hablamos de pretenciosos, nadie le ganaría a ese chico Makubex, que además es el favorito del director, que le concede todos sus caprichos…_

- Ey, grandote, no puedo ver nada.

- Te dije que no molestes… ah, lo siento Kudo, pensé que era otra vez ese chico.

**- **Eso también va para ti –le dijo Himiko a Ban. - ¿No le dejarías tu lugar a una linda chica?

- Claro… ¿A quién?

Himiko apretó un puño para golpear a Ban…

- ¡Ah¡Makubex consiguió un excelente lugar entre los profesores! –exclamó Natsumi junto a ellos, usando el zoom de una cámara fotográfica para ver mejor.

- Dame eso. –se apresuró Himiko, y tomó la cámara que colgaba del cuello de Natsumi ahorcándola un poco.

- ¿Está ahí, cierto? –sonrió Ban, sabiendo que no buscaba a otro que a su profesor de Música, y que la chica no intentaría nada violento si lo veía ahí.

_Himiko Kudo del salón 3-1, ex capitana del club de Judo, lugar que ahora ocupo yo. No fue mi intención quitarle el puesto, y quise devolvérselo, pero ella ya se encontraba muy a gusto en el club de música. La razón: el Profesor Kagami. Es una chica impulsiva y muy fuerte, pero desde que sueña con él se hace la niña buena y se contiene. Todos utilizamos esa excusa para tomar ventaja de ella n-n._

Aún mirando a través de la cámara y manteniéndose tan inocente como podía, Himiko pellizcó fuerte a Ban en la pierna.

- Eso no es justo… Desde allí se ve perfecto, podría tomar unas fotos buenísimas UxU…

- ¿Por qué tienes todas esas? –preguntó Ban a Natsumi, viendo que llevaba más de una cámara colgada al cuello.

- Esta tiene mejor definición y pudo tomar planos más cercanos –contó alegremente-, esta no tiene tan buena definición, pero nada se compara al viejo revelado ¡el olor de los químicos mientras la imagen lentamente aparece! n0n. Y las que tomo con esta son para uso personal… -le mostró su celular.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "uso personal"?

- Nejejeje nn.

_Natsumi Misuki va un año menos que nosotros. Es una vieja amiga de Ginji pero…¿sólo eso? Esta chica parece estar un poco obsesionada con él…_

- ¡Ahí están saliendo¡¡Sempai Ginjiiiiiii!

Natsumi llamó con las manos en alto; Ginji la vio y la saludó. También vio a Ban a su lado y le sonrió.

Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Ban no le prestó mucha atención al juego. Estaba viendo a Kazuki y Juubei delante de él. Por momentos quería golpear a Fuchoin en su peluda cabeza por no notar la obvia devoción que sentía hacia él el chico que tenía al lado.

_También debería golpear a Ginji, en ese caso…_

(Se preguntaba si esos dos chicos eran realmente distraídos o se hacían los tontos.) Y por momentos deseaba golpear a Kakei, por no salvar un poco de discreción por su propia dignidad.

_¿También yo me veré así, visto desde afuera?_

Aunque si de gente poco discreta se trataba… había una chica muy entusiasta a su lado.

_No tiene nada que ocultar, al menos es auténtica. No como…_

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kudo, quien persistía en su disfraz aunque nadie le creyera su personaje de chica sumisa y recatada.

_¿Será que yo también estoy fingiendo ser alguien que no soy para Ginji?_, se preguntó Ban. _¿Le estoy escondiendo mi verdadero yo?_

_No: este soy yo. Ginji me hace una mejor persona…_

Al terminar el juego, camino a los vestuarios, Ginji fue rodeado por sus amigos como una estrella acosada por periodistas en la alfombra roja.

- ¡Sempai Ginji, le tomé muchas fotos n0n!

- nn. Ban, me alegra que vinieras. Te llamé por teléfono pero no estabas; veo que al menos te pasaron mi recado n n.

- En realidad no ¬¬… - Ban recordó que Paul era muy propenso a hacer esa clase de cosas cuando él no cumplía totalmente con sus obligaciones.

- Ya tengo que irme…- dijo Ginji cuando el Profesor Yukihiko Miroku puso una mano sobre su hombro, indicando que debían irse.

- ¡Sempai Ginji, mire esta, se ve muy bien!

- No quiero ser molesto justo en este momento, pero recuerda que mañana te toca el servicio del salón!

- Ese calambre pudo deberse a la mala alimentación. Te recomiendo que veas un médico!

- Sempai Ginji, hice esto para usted!

- Necesito hablar contigo. –Ban tomó la mano de Ginji mientras era arrastrado por el equipo de básquet y todos hablaban a la vez. -Veme detrás de la escuela cuando termines esto! –sus manos se soltaron y Ban no estuvo muy seguro que lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero alguien sí lo escuchó…

- ¿Le dirás _algo_ en el patio trasero de la escuela? Vaya, ese lugar es especial, todo un clásico para hacer declaraciones importantes…- sonrió Kazuki.

- Ni se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí –lo amenazó Ban con los dientes apretados.

- Me quedaré aquí. –se apresuró a prometer el encargado del salón, y tomando prestada la cámara de Natsumi se puso a enfocar el lugar mencionado con el zoom desde donde estaba, con una sonrisa muy inocente para mensaje tan cínico. Ban le bajó la cámara…

- ¿Por qué mejor no ves lo que tienes cerca? –le dijo en un tono casi severo, evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar fijamente a Kakei mientras lo decía. Obviamente Kazuki no lo entendió…

_- No puedes pasar ahí._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Es sólo para el club de básquet._

_- Pero yo también quiero ir ¡pediré entrar en el club de básquet!_

_- No te da la altura enano._

_- ¡Que no soy enano!_

Ban escuchó pelear a Shido y Makubex mientras pasaba.

Se sentó en un banco y guardó la cara entre sus manos. Sintió que alguien más se sentaba en el banco.

- ¡Quiero ir a los vestuario también! –gritó Makubex hacia donde Ban estaba.

- Puedes ir a donde gustes; eres bastante astuto como para saber dónde meterte y dónde no. –era el Director.

- ¿Usted también está aquí? –dijo Ban en un tono hastiado que sonó un tanto irreverente. Y sin embargo el Director no se molestó para nada.

- Jugaba mi favorito, es obvio que viniera a ver.

Ban tardó un momento en entender que se refería a Yukihiko. Y recordó que en ese momento Ginji debía estar en las duchas con su querido profesor.

Ginji sentía cierta fascinación por él, Ban lo sabía. Yukihiko Miroku era la persona más amable y sonriente que jamás hubiera conocido. Se preguntaba qué clase de mañas escondía para haber caído en gracias del loco de su director.

Kurodo Akabane, el director de la escuela Mugenjo, no parecía una persona muy normal. A los ojos de Ban, ni siquiera parecía persona. Se trataba de un hombre de temer; irresponsable y de ánimo voluble, que tenía una extraña afición a retar a pelear a sus estudiantes a la menor provocación. La última vez, había sido por el uniforme.

- ¿Usted se viste así siempre?

- No, hoy es mi día libre. No traigo corbata, lo ves? nn.

Ban prefirió no dar chance a una charla y se fue a esperar en el patio detrás del colegio. Después de un rato Ginji llegó haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus pies.

Instintivamente Ban echó un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro para ver si cierto fenómeno estaba viendo desde lejos. Si estaba o no en algún lugar, no lo sabía. Si estaba o no viendo, no le importaba. Sacó el sobre blanco que llevaba y se lo entregó a Ginji. Éste lo tomó interrogándolo con la mirada.

- Me llegó esto. –dijo Ban.- Aquel concurso de baile¿lo recuerdas? Obtuvimos un premio también por el 3er lugar. Ya que te corresponde la mitad, pensé que podíamos ir juntos…

Ginji vio el interior del sobre; el premio consistía en una cena para dos personas en un restaurante en la ciudad. Ginji sonrió encantado y Ban se sintió tranquilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué pasa, estoy comiendo demasiado? – Ginji notó que Ban se le había quedado mirando.

- No, come todo lo que quieras, no tenemos que pagarlo. – respondió bajando la vista a su plato rápidamente. Es que verlo tan feliz comiendo le hacía pensar…

_Natsumi tiene una ventaja; ha sabido por dónde entrarle con la comida. Ojalá yo pudiera…_

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Pienso que tu porción de carne es más grande que la mía… ¡dame un poco!

- ¡No!

Un par de tenedores lucharon sobre el plato de Ginji.

_Ojalá pudiera cocinar como Natsumi o Fuchoin. O tuviera la habilidad de Makubex. Ojalá pudiera encantarlo como el Profesor Yukihiko. Ojalá yo…_

…_Ojalá tuviera forma de hacerte permanecer a mi lado, _pensaba Ban en el tren.

De vuelta a casa Ban veía la ciudad iluminada artificialmente a través de la ventana, fundida con su propio reflejo en el vidrio. Ginji golpeó el hombro de Ban.

- ¡Ey!...- Ban notó que Ginji había quedado dormido y su cabeza había caído sobre él. Se había levantado temprano, había tenido un día muy activo y finalmente su estómago estaba lleno; inevitablemente cayó dormido. La calma en su rostro le decía a Ban que todo en el universo estaba bien. Acarició el aire junto a su mejilla, sin atreverse a tocarla. Los labios tentadoramente entreabiertos del chico murmuraron algo que no Ban no llegó a escuchar…

El tren estaba prácticamente vacío a esa hora. Por lo demás, el intermitente ir y venir de las luces y el suave temblor bajo sus pies era el mismo de siempre. Nada que indicara que ese tren fuera especial, o ese momento especial. Nada salvo el chico que dormía en sus brazos.

Ya no había platos que lavar ni obligaciones; no había amigos ni cámaras de fotos; no había profesores de Geografía ni directores… sólo sus labios. La luz se fue por unos segundos al pasar debajo de un puente.

_No… _se dijo Ban alejándose una vez más de los labios del chico._ Cuando el momento llegue estarás despierto y querrás dármelo._

Ban acarició su rostro arrepintiéndose de su pecado no cometido, pero aún dispuesto a esperar por ese día.

**¿Les gustó? nñ. La razón de que sea un capítulo extra es que no afecta el resto de la historia; la acción del capítulo anterior continúa en el siguiente (como si este no existiera).**

**Una cosa más, gracias por los reviews! Y perdón por todos los que dejé sin contestar últimamente ú.u. Sepan que los leo todos y me encanta saber qué piensan. Si alguien quiere decirme algo más, les voy a dejar mi mail para que puedan agregarme al msn. **

**Hasta la próxima! Que espero que sea pronto nñ…**


	14. Expulsión

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Y seguimos X)………..**

_-_ Mmmm, esto está muy rico, muchas gracias n n.

- ¿De verdad le gusta? Lo hice especialmente para usted.

_Este chico Makubex me ha estado regalando cosas durante toda la semana. Entró hace poco a nuestra escuela y es el favorito de nuestro director. Es un chico un poco solitario, pero resultó ser bastante agradable._

- Me gustaría tener algo que darte. –se lamentó Ginji.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir a cambio? –dijo en tono sospechoso Ban que iba con Ginji.

- Tú cállate. –le espetó Makubex. –Quise decir… _usted cállese _–se corrigió tímidamente mirando a Ginji. No era lo que este tenía pensado acerca de "respeto hacia los mayores", pero al menos el chico se estaba esforzando n ñU.

- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde de nuevo. –lo llamó Ban.

- Sí. Hasta luego Makubex.

- Ginji Amano. –la Profesora Hevn lo llamó cuando llegó a su salón.

- ¿Llegué tarde otra vez?

- No. El Director quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué es?

- No lo sé. Acompáñame.

La Profesora llevó a Ginji a la oficina del director. Allí este lo esperaba. Lo recibió con su calma habitual, pero pronto empezó a levantar la voz y a enojarse por razones que Ginji desconocía.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Makubex? –preguntó de pronto.

­- ¿Qué le hice? No le hice nada…

- Algo debiste haberle hecho, lo sé. Está hecho un tonto, no se concentra en sus asuntos.

- Pero… no le hice nada…

- Ginji Amano, serás expulsado de este colegio…

**Capítulo 14: Expulsión.**

- ¿Expulsarme?

- ¡Jackal… digo Director, está siendo muy precipitado! –exclamó Hevn.

- No me dejas terminar. Serás expulsado en término de una semana, a menos que venga personalmente tu tutor a hablar conmigo y discutir tu situación.

- Pero yo no hice nada malo. No le hice nada a Makubex ni a nadie. –discutió Ginji sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Miró a la Profesora Hevn buscando apoyo.

- Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos.

Hevn le preguntó al Director si esa era su última palabra y no tenía nada más que decir. Ante la afirmativa del hombre, le pidió a Ginji que volviera a su salón y se quedó discutiendo con él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hevn tocó el timbre de la casa y la recibió Ginji con su ropa cotidiana.

- ¡Profesora Hevn! Acabo de recibir una carta diciendo que me han expulsado. –le contó preocupado.

- Lo sé… -lo compadeció ella.

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

- Buenos días Hevn –la recibió Teshimine. -¿viniste por la expulsión de Ginji?

- Sí. Sé que deben estar preocupados por esto, pero así ha resultado. –dijo tristemente.

- Pero esto no es justo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué tomaron esta decisión?-preguntó Teshimine.

- Puse a un chico en su lugar…

- ¿Le pegaste? –se extrañó Teshimine.

- Ginji no haría eso. En realidad fue un incidente muy poco común, no sabría explicarlo. –respondió Hevn.

- A Ginji le falta muy poco para terminar la escuela, sería muy problemático hacer un cambio justo ahora ¿qué escuela lo aceptaría?

- Entiendo eso, sé que extrañarás a tus amigos con los que has compartido todos estos años, el lugar que conoces, a tus maestros… Pero la decisión es irrevocable, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- ¿No se puede hacer nada? –insistió Teshimine.

- Lo siento mucho Ginji. Tendrás que dejar la escuela en tres días.

- Esto es lo peor que me puede pasar. –dijo triste.

- ¡No seas tonto! –se enojó Hevn -¿No ves que hay cosas mucho más importantes?

Hevn dejó la casa y regresó a pie, sin siquiera sospechar que la habían seguido, y que le habían vigilado desde que puso un pie adentro. Apostado en una esquina estaba uno de sus colegas, el Profesor Kyoji Kagami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji recibió una mala nota en su examen de Literatura, tal como lo había esperado. Pero esa ya no era más una preocupación. No les había dicho aún lo que había sucedido a Kazuki, Ban o los demás. Aún esperaba que se tratase de un sueño, en el fondo tenía la esperanza que todo se resolviera o que fuese una mentira.

- Antes de pasar a la siguiente unidad, la cátedra hará un trabajo de cierre en combinación con el club de teatro. –anunció la Profesora Hevn. -Representaremos una de las obras que hemos estudiado, este trabajo será obligatorio para aquellos que reprobaron el examen.

El Profesor Kagami tocó a la puerta y entró.

- Estoy buscando al alumno Ginji Amano, el Director desea hablar con él. –dijo.

La Profesora hizo un gesto de desagrado, renuente a dejarlos hablar sin su presencia.

- Amano. –llamó al fin, sin otra salida.

- Sí. –Ginji se levantó y siguió al Profesor Kagami hasta la oficina del Director.

El Profesor abrió la puerta para Ginji, lo dejó pasar y cerró desde el lado de afuera.

- ¿Te estás despidiendo de tus amigos? –le preguntó el Director mirando por la ventana. A Ginji ese le pareció un comentario muy cruel. –Llegó a mis oídos que recibiste una carta notificando tu expulsión-dijo dejando la ventana y caminando hasta su escritorio. – Para evitar versiones tergiversadas te llamé para decirte personalmente que mi decisión no ha cambiado: serás expulsado a menos que tu tutor venga a hablar conmigo.

- Señor Director… -comenzó Ginji.

- Lo que tenga que hablar lo hablaré con él. –lo cortó- Por favor dile que se presente de 9 a 15 horas dentro de los próximos quince días. Vuelve a tus actividades por favor.

Ginji salió de la oficina del Director y volvió a su salón. Estaba bastante aliviado de tener una oportunidad más de quedarse. Sabía que por el trabajo de Teshimine normalmente dormía a la mañana, pero estaba seguro que por él haría el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano.

Entró al salón y retomó su asiento. Los chicos habían empezado a trabajar en pequeños grupos; Ren lo llamó para que se les uniera y discutieran acerca de la presentación de la obra de teatro. Aún consternado por todo lo que había pasado Ginji obedeció sin pensar mucho.

Al final de cuentas, nunca había sido expulsado realmente. ¿Pero por qué le había dicho eso la Profesora Hevn? La miró: estaba tras su escritorio con un aire muy serio y pensativo. Miraba hacia ningún lado por la ventana y movía inquieta un dedo sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- Ey, Ginji, atiende. –lo llamó Ren. –Estamos votando ¿qué obra quieres representar?

- ¿Eh? –respondió distraído.

- Una obra. ¿Cuál quieres? Me gustaría hacer una obra de Shakespeare, ¿qué les parece Hamlet?

- Me da igual. –dijo Shido.

- ¿Hamlet era ese hombre de la nariz ganchuda? –preguntó Ginji tratando de recordar; el nombre le sonaba familiar en cierto modo, aunque no lo podía reconocer con seguridad.

- Ese es Cyrano. –le dijo Ban. –Hamlet es esa obra donde se encuentra con el espíritu de su padre y…

- ¿Y hace un pacto con el diablo?

- No, ese es Fausto. Es esa obra donde todos mueren. –Ban trató de hacerle recordar.

- No me gustaría representar una obra donde todos los personajes mueren. –dijo Ren poco convencida.

- ¿Qué tal Macbeth? –propuso Ban.

- Me da igual. –dijo Shido.

- ¿Alguien muere en esa obra? –preguntó una chica.

- Sí… -contestó Ren revisando los libretos.

- ¿Macbeth es ese que se hace el loco? –preguntó Ginji.

- No, _ese sí_ es Hamlet. Macbeth se encuentra con unas brujas…

- ¿Y hace un pacto con el diablo?

- ¡No, ese es Fausto! –Ban exasperado comenzó a sentir compasión por su profesora de Literatura.

- Mejor elijamos una de las comedias. Veamos… El Sueño de una Noche de Verano, la Comedia de las Equivocaciones, bien está lo que bien acaba,… ya sé, ¿qué les parece esta: la Fierecilla domada.

- Me da igual. –dijo Shido.

- ¿Alguien muere en esa obra? –preguntó la chica.

- No. –contestó Ren satisfecha.

- ¿La Fierecilla domada es aquella en que el padre prohíbe que su hija menor se case hasta que la mayor tenga marido? –preguntó Ginji.

- Sí… o.o –reconoció Ban sorprendido.

- ¡Pero esa pieza es absolutamente machista! –protestó su compañera.

- Eso es cierto. –aceptó Ren.

- Era lo normal en aquella época. –dijo Shido.

- ¡Ya sé! Representaremos esta obra, pero las chicas representarán el papel de los chicos, y los chicos el de las chicas. Así estaremos a mano.

El primero en protestar fue Shido; olvidó su discurso del "me da igual". Había molestado mucho a Ban con las fotos que le había tomado Natsumi y no quería permitirle la oportunidad de verlo en la misma situación.

- En tiempos de Shakespeare los papeles femeninos eran representados por hombres; era lo normal en aquella época. –Ren le devolvió a Shido sus propias palabras. –Bien, como capitana del club de teatro yo estaré a cargo de la dirección de la obra. Tendremos que ensayar por la tarde; acordemos un horario que no coincida con ninguno de los clubes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos colaboraron con la representación teatral de los terceros años. Aquellos que habían reprobado el examen, como Ginji o Ban, estaban obligados a participar desde arriba del escenario.

- Es una lástima… -comentó Natsumi- No hay suficientes chicas que reprobaran ni tampoco voluntarias para cubrir todos los papeles masculinos. Tuvieron que dejarlo como estaba. Y yo que pensaba tomarles fotos a los chicos con vestido…T T

- Eres una retorcida. –le dijo Ban. -¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Esto sólo le incumbe a los terceros años.

- Natsumi es una vieja amiga del club de teatro, siempre viene a ver los ensayos. No se va a ir justo ahora.- la defendió Ren.

Con Ren como directora, prepararon el segundo ensayo… El primero en realidad, ya que la primera reunión la habían utilizado para dividir el reparto y demás cuestiones organizativas. Este segundo encuentro parecía resultar tan caótico como el anterior.

- Shido… ¡Shido! ¿Dónde está Shido? Lo necesito en esta escena.

- Tenía fiebre y se fue a su casa. Creo que no vendrá por dos o tres días.

- Oh, no. Un personaje menos, esto no está avanzando…

- ¡Quiero más protagonismo! –exigió Himiko. –Si no ni siquiera se dará cuenta que estoy arriba del escenario.

- Te di el papel principal de la obra, Himiko, no puedo darte más protagonismo que eso. –contestó Ren. –Espera un poco y tu personaje ya tomará más participación.

- Eso espero. –Himiko se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre unas cajas a ver a los demás.

- Ahora, Juubei y Ginji. –ordenó Ren. –Ginji, el criado, tomarás la identidad de tu amo, Juubei, mientras este se hace pasar por un maestro de música para acercarse a la linda Bianca, ese es mi papel.

- ¡YO quiero ser Bianca! –interrumpió Himiko.

- Tienes el papel principal, ¿ahora qué? –preguntó Ren muy cansada de la chica.

- YO quiero ser la que se enamora del maestro de música.

- Pero Himiko, eres mi Katalina perfecta… -dijo Ren como si Himiko le pidiera tirar un diamante al mar. –Nadie podría representarlo mejor que tú.

- ¡No me interesa, yo quiero ser Bianca!

- ¡Basta, ya no puedo más! No puedo dirigir y actuar a la vez, tendré que renunciar a mi parte en la obra. ¿Pero quién me reemplazará? No tenemos suficientes chicas en la obra… Me hace falta una Bianca…

- ¡Yo quiero ser Bianca! –insistió Himiko testaruda.

- ¡Tú cállate! –le gritó Ren ya harta. –Bianca debe ser dulce, delicada, amable…

- Ren…

- ¿Sí? –preguntó distraída.

- ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? –Kazuki se refería a una caja con elementos que utilizarían en el set que estaba cargando con ambas manos.

- Por ahí… -Ren señaló un lugar sin prestar atención.

- Toma Kazu, se te cayó esto. –Ginji levantó del suelo un abanico y lo puso de nuevo en la caja.

- Muchas gracias Ginji. –le sonrió.

- Kazuki… -dijo Ren casi sin aliento.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó amablemente.

La capitana del club lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez. Tomó la caja que Kazuki llevaba en sus manos, y la tiró con poco cuidado (o con ninguno) por los aires.

- ¡Kazuki tú vas a ser mi Bianca! –exclamó tomando las manos del chico.

Continuará…

**Típico, pobre Kazu XD. Ya veremos que pasa n-n.**

**Lo único que quería aclarar es que a la obra de teatro que van a representar, _La fierecilla domada_, voy a hacerle unas pequeñitas modificaciones, según me parezca (nada importante, sólo para que se ajuste a la historia).**

**Para el que conozca la obra o la quiera leer, les digo el cast en este fic.**

**Ren: Directora y Bianca al principio.**

**Himiko: Katalina, hermana mayor de Bianca.**

**Ban: Petruchio, prometido de Katalina (Himiko)**

**Ginji: criado de Tranio (Jubei); se hace pasar por él.**

**Jubei: Tranio, enamorado de Bianca. Finge ser un profesor para acercarse a ella.**

**Kazuki: Bianca, hermana menor de Katalina.**

**Shido: Bautista, padre de Katalina y Bianca.**

**Esta obra y "Hamlet", "Macbeth", "El sueño de una noche de verano", la "Comedia de las Equivocaciones" y "Bien está lo que bien acaba" son también piezas de William Shakespeare. "Fausto" es de Goethe, y "Cyrano de Bergerac" es de Edmond Rostand.**

**Creo que eso es todo nn.**

**Esperen ver qué pasa en el próximo capitulo!**

Escena extra: Un día después de clases 

- Ginji, ¿puedo pedirte un favor antes que te vayas?

- Claro Kazu ¿qué necesitas?

- ¿Podrías llevarle a Shido la tarea a su casa? Me gustaría poder hacerlo yo mismo, pero tengo ensayos extra con el club de música. –dijo el encargado del salón mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

Ginji tomó la tarea de Shido que Kazuki le entregaba.

- Ban, si no quieres venir…

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Ban se encogió de hombros y Ginji le sonrió.

La casa de Shido quedaba lejos de la escuela y resultó ser bastante grande.

- Los padres de Shido tienen mucho dinero, creo que son empresarios de la música o algo así… -le explicó Ginji a Ban.

Ban y Ginji atravesaron un amplio antejardín para llegar a la casa. En un pequeño patio de té, con aspecto de pagoda una chica practicaba con su violín. Su música era hermosa; los chicos se acercaron despacio y la escucharon por un rato.

- ¡Bravo Madoka! –la felicitó Ginji cuando terminó su canción. Él y Ban la estaban aplaudiendo como su mejor público.

- Gracias. –respondió- ¿Quién te acompaña?

- Él es Ban Midou, va al mismo salón que Shido y yo.

- Hola. –saludó Ban.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Vinimos a traerle su tarea.

- Ya está mucho mejor, creo que no tardará en volver a la escuela.

Ginji y Ban tuvieron permiso de pasar a la habitación de Shido, donde este todavía guardaba cama.

- Hola Shido cómo estás –lo saludó Ginji al entrar. Acercó una silla a la cama de su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

- Ya estoy bien, creo que mañana puedo volver a clases. ¿Qué está haciendo este idiota en mi casa? –gritó al ver a Ban entrando a su habitación.

- Vino a traerte la tarea, así que no lo trates tan mal –bromeó Ban poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginji.

- ¡Estoy hablando de ti soquete!

- Si tiene esas fuerzas para gritar creo que ya está bien.

Ginji le entregó una a una la tarea que le dejaron todos los profesores.

- Creo que me enfermé de vuelta T T… -comentó Shido al hojear la tarea.

- …Y esta es tarea extra de Matemática que te manda la Profesora Clayman para que practiques antes del examen.

Ban se rió con ganas.

- ¿Tarea extra de Matemática? ¿Te mandan tarea extra, qué tan malo puedes ser?

- Que yo sepa tampoco eres brillante –respondió Shido con acidez - ¿cómo pudiste obtener la nota más baja aún antes del examen?

- Ban-chan siempre olvida la tarea v,v… -contestó Ginji.

- Bah… Ese examen no representa ningún problema para mí. –dijo Ban muy confiado.

- Lo mismo te oí decir de Literatura, y sin embargo reprobaste ese examen –le recordó Shido con malicia.

- Como te dije, no representa ningún desafío, ¿para qué molestarse? Me aburre… T T

Shido comenzó a despotricar contra la arrogancia de Ban y Ginji trataba inútilmente de clamarlos y reconciliarlos. Ban decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación y le dijo a Ginji que lo esperaría en el jardín de la casa.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. –Es más fácil equivocarse en lo más sencillo; cuando me toca ejecutar una canción especialmente difícil, pongo más empeño y nunca sale mal. Creo que las cosas que más nos cuestan son también las que más nos motivan. Soy Madoka Fuyuki, la hermana menor de Shido.

Ban le sonrió.

- Es increíble que tan dulce e inteligente puedas ser hermana de…

- ¡Y para que lo sepas, idiota, la próxima vez que…! –Shido asomó la cabeza de su habitación. Se detuvo un momento a ver la situación.

- …de _eso ¬¬._ –completó Ban.

- Madoka… ¿qué estás haciendo con este? –preguntó Shido muy despacio- ¡Madoka por qué te estás retorciendo las manos!

- ¡Eh! ¿Yo? –Madoka entrelazó los dedos para dejar las manos quietas.

- Haces eso cuando te pones nerviosa, como cuando estabas con ese chico que te gustaba en 8vo año… -Shido juntó mucho aire antes de gritar señalando a Ban -¡No me digas que estás así por ese engendro que está parado ahí, no me digas que te gusta!

- ¡Hermano basta! –chilló Madoka completamente sonrojada.

- n-nU Espero que te mejores Shido; fue un placer verte Madoka –saludó Ginji en medio de los gritos de Shido –Nosotros mejor nos vamos Ban… n ñU.

- ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, Madoka, ¿oíste eso, nunca lo voy a permitir!


	15. Café

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola de nuevo! Creo que les gustó la elección de la obra (es mi preferida), muchas gracias por su apoyo! Hay algo que me olvidé de mencionar la última vez (detallito n,ñ), y es que el nombre del personaje de Ginji es _Grumio_. Pero eso no importa justamente ahora, porque los ensayos se suspendieron (!)… ya sé, ya sé, pero los chicos también tienen que estudiar. Igual que yo n.ñU, así que las dejo con este capítulo y me voy :). Besos!**

**Capítulo 15: Café**

Ginji Amano y Ban Mido, dos estudiantes de la secundaria Mugenjo, no siempre llegaban tarde a la escuela. A veces, cuando hay eclipses en Saturno, llegan a horario como el resto de los mortales.

- ¿Te irás? – Ginji, Ban y Kazuki hacían su camino hacia el aula 3-2 en el tercer piso.

- Sí, me iré por cuatro días; saldré esta noche. Iré con el Profesor Kagami y el coro, cantaremos en un festival en la universidad de Kobe, participarán varias escuelas del país. Me permitieron tomar el examen cuando regrese.

- ¡Qué bueno Kazu! –exclamó Ginji contento- Vas a cantar, me gustaría poder ir a verlos, y… espera… -Ginji dio un salto y se abrazó al brazo de Kazuki con los ojos llorosos- ¿si te vas quién va a ayudarme a preparar el examen?

- Lo siento Ginji… n-ñ

- ¡No voy a poder hacerlo solo! –llorisqueaba Ginji mientras Kazuki le sobaba la cabeza consoladoramente.

- Tsk, yo te voy a ayudar. –dijo Ban avergonzado de la actitud lastimera de su amigo.

- ¿De verdad? –Ginji dejó de llorar para mirarlo.

- Claro, te debo una; por la comida que me diste el primer día de clases. No me olvido ; ).

- ¡Gracias Ban! –ahora el rubio se abrazaba del brazo de Ban. -¡Gracias, gracias!

- No me lo agradezcas tanto –respondió sonriendo, ahora divertido por el alivio desesperado del chico –ya te dije, te debía un favor.

Una mano enguantada se posó sobre el hombro de Ginji.

- Ginji Amano. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. –sonrió el Director. -¿Me permitirías algo de tu tiempo para conversar en mi oficina?

Ginji miró a sus dos amigos como buscando una explicación para eso, pero estos sólo pudieron devolverle una mirada tan intrigada como la suya.

- Muy bien. –dijo el Director antes que pudiera contestar y se lo llevó rodeando su hombro.

Ginji quiso preguntar para qué lo estaba llamando, pero temió parecer muy descortés y prefirió aguardar y averiguarlo en la oficina.

Se cruzaron con la Profesora Hera en el pasillo y el Director se detuvo un momento para un pedido rápido.

- Profesora, lleve dos cafés a mi oficina. Y los quiero rápido.- le dijo al pasar, aminorando un poco la marcha.

- ¿Qué te piensas que soy? –respondió odiosa la Maestra de Inglés y siguió caminando ignorándolo por completo.

El Director no pareció inmutarse para nada por su respuesta y siguió con Ginji hasta su despacho. Entraron y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

- Y… ¿cómo va la presentación de la obra de teatro? –preguntó el Director amablemente, tomando su asiento tras el escritorio.

- Bien –respondió Ginji tímidamente- Suspendimos los ensayos hasta que hayan pasado los exámenes.

- ¿Y cómo van los exámenes?

- Bien –mintió.

La puerta se abrió y entró la Profesora Hera. Caminó hasta el escritorio del Director y dejó allí dos vasitos descartables.

- ¿Qué es esto?- el Director miraba decepcionado los vasitos.

- Café ¬¬

- ¿De la máquina?

- Dijiste que lo querías rápido, así que fui a la máquina y te traje eso.

- Pero no me gusta el café de la maquina… -se lamentó como un chico ante la sopa.

- Ese no es mi problema. –la Profesora dio la vuelta y se fue.

El Director levantó un vasito, se lo acercó a la boca y sorbió un poco. Casi lo escupe.

- No lo pruebes –le dijo a Ginji con la voz ahogada de asco e hizo los dos vasitos de café a un lado.

- Disculpe… ¿qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

- Nada en especial, sólo quería charlar un poco. –sonrió el Director. Y como esta respuesta no pareció convencer a Ginji, agregó –Makubex me habló mucho de ti, y se me antojaba conocerte un poco más.

Conversaron un rato, Ginji no podía evitar sentirse un poco tenso. Después de un buen rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró la Profesora Hevn. Traía una bandeja ciertamente más decente, con café, un vaso con agua, tazas de porcelana (de la barata, eso sí), leche, crema, azúcar y edulcorante. Se sorprendió al ver a Ginji allí pero no lo miró ni dijo nada. Lo ignoró completamente.

- Hera me dijo que querías café aquí. –dijo muy seria. Estaba parada justo al lado de Ginji pero ni siquiera lo miró.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo lo tomas? –le preguntó a Ginji, sirviendo el café.

- Con leche y azúcar por favor –respondió sintiéndose muy incómodo de repente. Tenía la impresión de que la Profesora Hevn lo agarraría de una oreja y lo devolvería al salón gritándole todo el camino por no estar en clases.

La Subdirectora se quedó donde estaba. Estaba fulminando al Director con la mirada; buscaba verlo a los ojos pero este tampoco la miraba a ella.

- ¿Quieres un café? –le preguntó al fin, porque no daba indicios de marcharse.

- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –estalló Hevn sin ningún rodeo.

- Está por tomar un café. –contestó el hombre. Pero como vio que su Subdirectora no estaba con sus mejores ánimos, le dijo un poco más serio –Lo llamé porque quería hablar con él ¿no hay nada de malo en eso, o sí?

- Debería estar en clases.

- Pero si te llama el director eso es prioridad. Cualquier maestro sabe eso.

- No pienso lo mismo, Señor. Logrará que se atrase con sus estudios.

El Director dejó el café y le dedicó a la Profesora una sonrisa encantadora y relajada.

- Esto no es tiempo perdido, si es lo que piensas. Mira, le presté algunos libros de mi colección personal –junto a Ginji había una pequeña pila de libros- Eso debería dejar contenta a su profesora de Literatura¿no crees?

Hevn ya había tenido bastante de la dulzura extorsiva de Jackal como para caer en eso. El Director tubo que rendirse a su implacable Subdirectora. Suspiró.

- Ginji, dejaremos el café para otro día. Vuelve a tus clases por favor.

- Sí. –Ginji se levantó, saludó y salió.

Conforme, Hevn quiso devolverle una sonrisa a Jackal, pero el semblante de este había cambiado. Ahora sí la veía directo a los ojos, con una mirada muy penetrante; estaba muy serio, y la mujer que hasta hace un momento podía tratarlo como si fuera su hijo ahora realmente le tenía miedo. Salió justo después de Ginji, como si temiera quedarse un segundo de más en la misma habitación que el Director.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jueves por la tarde Ban y Ginji salieron juntos de la escuela, pasaron por el Honky Tonk a recoger algunos artículos personales de Ban y luego fueron a la casa de Amano para iniciar una larga sesión de estudio.

- Adelante. Bienvenido. –invitó Ginji cuando llegaron. Dejaron sus zapatos, sus mochilas y Ginji se hizo seguir hasta la cocina. – Creo que Teshimine no viene hoy –dijo echando un rápido vistazo a la casa vacía –Vamos a estar solos, Ban.

Estas últimas palabras resonaron un momento o dos en la cabeza de Ban. Trató de ignorar lo mejor posible que se le había encogido el estómago y la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? –Ginji había dejado el saco sobre una silla, se había arremangado la camisa y se estaba pasando un delantal por el cuello.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- ¡Claro! n n No cocino tan bien como Kazu o Natsumi, pero te aseguro que no morirás :).

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No hace falta, cocinaré algo sencillo.

- Me refería a esto – Ban se paró detrás de Ginji y terminó de atar el delantal que él estaba teniendo alguna dificultad en atar detrás de su espalda.

- Gracias n n –le sonrió Ginji y Ban sintió que su cara tomaba temperatura.

- ¿Y a qué hora vendrá Teshimine? –cambió rápidamente el tema.

- No creo que vuelva hasta mañana.

- ¿Entonces no hay problema si nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde?

- No; podemos hacerlo.

Ginji cocinó y comieron.

- ¿Qué quería hablar contigo el director? –preguntó Ban al final de la cena. Cualquier persona hubiera sido más prudente, pero él fue muy directo. A Ginji no le molestó.

- Nada muy importante, dijo que sólo quería conversar conmigo.

- ¿Conversar? –repitió Ban receloso- ¿Te preguntó algo personal?

- Me preguntó por cosas de la escuela, me enseñó libros, me habló de películas francesas, nada muy personal. Ban…

- No me gusta ese tipo. –dijo Ban muy abiertamente.

- Sé que parece un poco loco, pero también puede ser amable…

- Es peligroso –interrumpió Ban.

- Si intenta algo le ganaré; sólo tengo que llevar una botella de talco conmigo y… n-n

- Hablo en serio.- Ban levantó la voz y apretó la mano del chico para volverlo a la realidad. Ginji dejó de reír y vio a su amigo preocupado.

- ¿Crees que quiera hacerme daño? –preguntó despacio. Ban lo pensó un poco.

- No tengo motivos para sospechar eso, pero no me cae bien.

- Mira, en realidad es una persona muy amable una vez que hablas con él.

- ¿Puede ser que seas tan ingenuo? –le preguntó con ternura.

- ¿Puede ser que seas tan desconfiado? –le devolvió una sonrisa.

Sus manos seguían juntas a través de la mesa. Ban lo notó y la retiró despacio.

- Te ayudaré a recoger la mesa –se ofreció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban y Ginji estudiaban hombro con hombro en la habitación del último, Ban aún con ropa de escuela y Ginji ya tenía puesto su pijama.

- ¿Puedes dejar de jugar con eso? Estoy tratando de explicarte.

- Lo siento. –Ban se refería a la bolsita con el amuleto para los exámenes que su amigo había recibido de Kazuki, con la que estaba jugueteando distraídamente. Ginji la guardó en su bolsillo.

- Bien, entonces ¿está claro esto?

Ginji miró la imagen en el libro, parecía sólo un collar de cuentas y no le encontraba ningún sentido.

- Es complicado, ni siquiera puedo pronunciar estos nombres… _a, de, no, si, na, tri, fos, fa, to…_ ¿Sabes? Serían muy buenos para jugar al ahorcado n-n.

- Concéntrate.

- Sí.

Ginji hizo el esfuerzo de escuchar atentamente y seguir la explicación de su amigo.

- ¿Tú sí lo entiendes? -interrumpió en un momento.

- Sí, porque Juubei me lo explicó antes, cuando Sakura me mandó las clases de apoyo.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Cómo es Juubei como maestro? n n.

- Sabe mucho pero no sirve para explicar, se exaspera enseguida si no entiendo.

- Tú sí eres bueno, me has tenido mucha paciencia –le sonrió.

- Ginji…

- ¿Sí?

- Concéntrate¿quieres?

- Sí, disculpa.

Ginji tomó unas notas más del libro y luego las miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Para qué nos servirá esto en la vida real?

- No lo sé, tal vez nunca lo necesites. –respondió Ban sin ganas, para dejar el asunto.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos lo enseñan en la escuela?

- No tengo idea, pero mañana van a tomar esto en el examen y por eso necesitamos saberlo. Así que por favor Ginji ¡concéntrate!

- Está bien.

- Voy a explicarte una vez más y no te distraigas para que lo entiendas.

- No te preocupes Ban, ya lo entendí n-n.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí –Ginji tomó el lápiz y graficó la explicación –Aquí tenemos adenosinatrifosfato, y si le echamos agua…

- No hay que "echarle" agua, reacciona ante una _molécula_ de agua.

- ……….Bien. Entonces esta "hache" viene por acá, estos enlaces se rompen, y el oxígeno se une al carbono y todo eso libera energía. Y ahí tenemos la fotosíntesis :D.

- ¡No es la fotosíntesis, eso es de las plantas!

- ¿Y esto no es una planta? –se extrañó el rubio.

- ¡No!

Ginji levantó su libro delante de él y lo puso de lado.

- Pero si lo ves así parece un arbolito…

- No es ningún "arbolito" –Ban dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ah no¿Y entonces por qué le echamos agua Ban? Ban… ¿te sientes cansado?

Ban giró la cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba en la repisa de Ginji, faltaba poco para las 2am…

- Ya es bastante tarde, mejor que durmamos.

- Tienes razón.

Ban se cambió para dormir mientras Ginji recogía los libros y limpiaba la mesa.

- Puedes quedarte en mi cama; yo dormiré en la de Teshimine.

- Está bien.

Ginji guardó el último cuaderno en su mochila, terminó de ordenar, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama. Se encontró con Ban allí.

- Disculpa, ha sido la costumbre n ñU. –sonrió nervioso mientras se levantaba otra vez.

Ban lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Quédate. –le pidió.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No crees que cuando Teshimine vuelva cansado de trabajar, querrá encontrar su cama libre, para dormir?

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó sin aliento, mientras Ban lo devolvía a la cama con él.

- Claro. No querrás dejarlo que duerma parado.

Ginji se acomodó en la cama y Ban lo tapó cuidadosamente.

- Buenas noches, Ban.

Como respuesta, Ban le besó la frente.

Lo siento, no hay extras esta vez ñ ñU. Últimamente los extras me toman más que el capítulo en sí XD. Pero para la próxima sí va a haber, seguro. 

**Ah, y si pensaban que el Director estaba un poco loco por querer expulsar a Ginji, y luego por invitarlo a tomar café de la nada… No querrán perderse lo que se le ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo! XD No dejen de leer ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	16. En Babilonia

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Capítulo Extra: En Babilonia**

**Mini-capítulo extra; demasiado largo para que fuera una escena extra y tenía miedo que Fanfiction Net lo considerara como dos capítulos juntos. Muy prontito, el _verdadero_ capítulo siguiente n ñU.**

Es viernes por la noche y los estudiantes de la Secundaria Mugenjo festejan el final de la temporada de exámenes.

Las puertas del club se abrieron y dos hombres grandes y forzudos echaron bruscamente a Ban y Shido a la calle, por estarse peleando. Detrás de ellos, salieron sus amigos (por su cuenta :P)

- Peleándose como un par de gatos; no podían portarse civilizadamente ):( Arruinaron la noche para todos. –dijo Himiko enojada con los chicos.

- No creo que encontremos otro lugar ahora… -se lamentó Ren.

- Propongo que volvamos a entrar y dejemos a estos dos afuera; después de todo es su culpa. – dijo Juubei.

- Yo propongo que vayamos a la casa de Shido. –sonrió muy alegre Emishi y muchos aprobaron la idea contentos.

- ¿Qué, a mi casa? O o

- Ese chico tiene razón, parte de esto es tu culpa; y no vamos a encontrar otro lugar a esta hora –Emishi pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de un no muy convencido Shido- Así que es tu responsabilidad proveernos un lugar.

- ¬¬ pero si despiertan a mis viejos los mato, eh? –todos fueron a continuar la fiesta de fin-de-exámenes a la casa del chico.

Mientras ellos iban, un auto pasaba en dirección opuesta. Un Jaguar negro y reluciente, donde un hombre y una mujer discutían.

El director de la escuela Mugenjo y la Profesora Hevn bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia un diminuto y oscuro callejón.

- No entiendo por qué no quieres que venga. Es simpático…

- No se trata de eso, Babilonia no es un lugar para Makubex.

- Makubex es uno de nosotros, te guste o no. –dijo el Director subiendo unos pocos escalones y por una pasarela hacia una pesada puerta de metal.

- Lo que quiero decir es que a Makubex le convendría divertirse con chicos de su edad.

- Yukihiko también venía cuando todavía iba a la escuela.

- Yukihiko era un poco mayor. Y venía con su hermano.

- _¿Quién?_- se oyó secamente por un portero después que el Director tocara un timbre.

- Jackal. –respondió. Y agregó- Y Hevn viene conmigo.

- Makubex tiene sólo doce años –continuó Hevn- no me gustaría que comenzara tan temprano a frecuentar lugares como este.

- ¿"Lugares como este"? Suena como si fuese algo malo. Aquí sólo nos relajamos y nos divertimos –el Director abrió la pesada puerta y se oyeron unos cuantos disparos.- ¿Ves? Ahí está Hera n-un.

- ¬¬.

Babilonia era un club muy exclusivo, conocido por unos pocos. ….Casualmente, sólo por los profesores de la escuela Mugenjo -.-u. La mayoría de los profesores ya estaban ahí, bebiendo, jugando, bailando. Hevn tomó el saco y el sombrero del Director y éste fue directo a la barra.

- Buenas noches Jackal¿lo de siempre? –lo saludó el cantinero Gen.

- Lo de siempre. –sonrió Jackal.

El anciano buscó su mejor copa y la llenó con agua corriente de la canilla.

Jackal recuperó del bolsillo de su camisa un pastillero, tomó una pequeña píldora negra y la abrió sobre la copa. Un fino polvo cayó y tiñó el agua de violeta. Brindó a la salud de todos los presentes y bebió; al primer sorbo sus pupilas se dilataron y una sonrisa ebria se dibujó sobre sus labios.

Gracias a un gruñido y un par de sollozos se dio cuenta que el Profesor Fudo a su lado no estaba dormido después de todo. El hombre tenía la frente contra la barra, abatido, y con un vaso en una mano y una foto en la otra.

- Se fue Jackal… me dejó otra vez. Tú nunca te cases.

- Ya me casé tres veces n ñU.

- Se murió nuestro pez dorado. Ella viajó por un par de días y me olvidé de alimentarlo. Y era el que le regalé en ese festival¿recuerdas? Cuando nos pusimos de novios. Dijo que así nunca sería un buen padre… -el Profesor lloró sentidamente y recibió unas palmaditas en la espalda de parte del Director.

Después de jugar un rato al pool con Kait, Hevn fue hacia donde Sakura, Clayman, Masaki y Yamato estaban jugando póquer.

- Hevn¿por qué esa cara¿Estuviste discutiendo con Jackal otra vez?-dijo Masaki.

Hevn torció los labios como única respuesta.

- Full. –dijo Clayman bajando sus cartas.

En la silla opuesta a ella, Sakura se enojó y el Profesor Kagami que pasaba justo detrás de ella llevando unas copas cayó al piso, con la pierna enredada en telas rosa.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Fuste tú tramposo, le dijiste cuáles eran mis cartas, no creas que no me di cuenta! –le dijo al profesor en el piso.

- ¡Sería distinto si al menos me dejaran jugar :'(! –Kagami se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Sabemos que nos espías a todos con tus espejitos, tramposo.

- No es hacer trampa, cada quién utiliza sus habilidades como mejor le conviene.

(- ¿Le llama "habilidades" a tirar un poco de purpurina? –se burló Yamato en voz baja.)

- Eso mismo es hacer trampa¡trampa, trampa, trampa!

- ……. ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

- Bueno n-n.

Los dos profesores se fueron muy felices a bailar.

- Ey, no tenías nada ahí…- notó Yamato mirando las cartas de Clayman.

- No n-n. Pero Sakura ni siquiera se fijó antes de montar ese escándalo. Es muy fácil molestarla… Y muy divertido nvn!

- Y bien Hevn¿qué fue esta vez?- retomó el tema Masaki mientras la Subdirectora tomaba el asiento de Sakura.

- Tsk. Es que yo no quería que trajera a Makubex; no quisiera que tuviera que ver… -Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación, donde Fudo maldecía y amaba a la misma mujer, sollozando borracho; Kait, en un estado de conciencia dudoso se peleaba con su sombra e intentaba darle tacazos a alguna presencia invisible; Hera, trataba de conseguir chocolates de la máquina expendedora a fuerza de disparos; Kagami intentaba sacar a Yukihiko de la cabina de DJ, protestando que él ya había estado demasiado, y Sakura, bailaba muy animada arriba de un bafle.

- -.-U………..

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose atrajo la atención de todos hacia Natsuhiko y Jackal. Al Director aún no se le borraba la sonrisa idiota y se tambaleaba bastante mientras Natsuhiko mantenía el filo de su katana muy cerca de su cuello.

- Ten más cuidado con a quién le pides matrimonio Jackal, estoy comprometida – dijo Hera enseñándole un anillo de compromiso. –Natsuhiko y yo nos casaremos a fin de año.

Todos los que oyeron se sorprendieron bastante y comenzaron a comentar alegremente entre ellos, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

- Es que pensábamos que volverías con Kait. Después de tantos años…-comentó Clayman.

- Debería ventilar mejor las habitaciones cuando está con sus pinturas ¬¬. Me cansé de él, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Hevn se había quedado extrañamente pensativa con la noticia, y una sonrisita en sus labios le daba a entender a Hera que sus cavilaciones no eran del todo inocentes.

- ¿Y tú qué estás pensando? ¬¬

- Eh? OuO… Es que estaba pensando… Los hermanos Miroku son "inseparables", me entiendes.

- OxO

- Aún en la noche de bodas Yukihiko est…

La pequeña charla fue interrumpida por más ruido de cristal rompiéndose, cuando Jackal ya no pudo mantenerse conciente y se desplomó, sostenido por poco por Natsuhiko.

- Creo que se acabó la noche para él T T- comentó Hevn.

- Denme sus llaves, lo llevaré a su casa. –dijo Natsuhiko cargándolo.

- Que lo conduzca Yukihiko, él no ha bebido –le recomendó Gen.

- Yooo puedo manejar…- barbotó Jackal levantando la cabeza, y de un culatazo, Hera lo volvió a dormir.


	17. Confianza

**Capítulo 17: Confianza**

**Weeeenas! Acá de nuevo, me tardé tanto en actualizar porque me corté los dedos con una guillotina y tuve que esperar a que me volvieran acrecer. Mentira, tuve toneladas de tarea ¬¬, pero como siempre cuento lo mismo me pareció bueno ser un poco original por una vez XP.**

**Ahora sí! Este es el capítulo que sigue. Ojalá lo disfruten.**

- ¡Baaaan¡Baaaaan! –en el recreo Ginji corrió y se lanzó hacia él con un efusivo abrazo- ¡Mira estoooo, aprobé el examen¿Puedes creerlo?

Ginji le mostró orgulloso la hoja de su examen que le acababan de entregar.

- ¿72 ? Eso es incluso más que yo, no es justo. –respondió Ban mirando la hoja que Ginji blandía frente a sus ojos.

- Todo es gracias a ti.

Kazuki tomó el examen y lo vio.

- Esta debe ser la nota más alta que Ginji consigue con Sakura. Lograste en una vez lo que yo no pude en años. –le dijo a Ban.

- Es que nos esforzamos mucho. Nos quedamos estudiando hasta muy tarde y Ban incluso pasó la noche en mi casa. –explicó Ginji.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y durmió junto a ti en tu cama? ¬u¬ -lo codeó Kazuki pícaramente.

- Así es. Es que…

- ¿De verdad? –interrumpió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillosos, lleno de emoción. No esperaba esa respuesta para algo que sólo había preguntado en broma. -¡Cuéntamelo todo!

- ¿Qué—quieres que te cuente? n ñU

- _Todo_ lo que haya que contar. –respondió muy sugestivamente con un entusiasmo casi enfermizo.

- ¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes? ¬¬ -les llamó Ban a unos pasos de ellos.

- Ah! Ginji, olvidé darte esto antes –recordó Kazuki y le dio uno de los amuletos que le regalaba cada año.

- Pero Kazu, ya me diste uno ¿no recuerdas?

- No…

- Sí, el día que fuimos con Ban a comprar uno para su pelea. Aquí lo tengo… -Ginji buscó y recuperó de su bolsillo el amuleto que le había regalado Kazuki; abrió la bolsita de tela y lo dejó caer sobre su palma. -¿Lo ves? –le mostró con la mano extendida.

Kazuki sonrió. Ginji volvió a ver y por primera vez notó que era un amuleto distinto del que siempre le regalaba (era la primera vez que lo sacaba de su bolsa): era completamente rojo y era en efecto un amuleto para el amor.

- Sí que son efectivos los amuletos de nuestro templo: la primera vez que lo usas y ya lo tienes durmiendo en tu cama; deberíamos usar eso para publicitarnos –meditaba Kazuki con una mano en la barbilla.-Está decidido –dijo de pronto muy resuelto golpeando una mano sobre la otra cual martillo- de ahora en más será Mido quien te ayude con tus exámenes.

- No decidas eso, creo que deberíamos preguntarle n ñ.

- Aaaah, ya le estuve echando una hojeadita al programa de estudios y nos toca anatomía humana en el próximo examen. No quiero saber qué métodos pedagógicos tendrá guardados para una clase de anatomía en tu cama n0n /

- ¿Qué tanto estás delirando? ¬¬- Ban le tiró del pelo.

- Mira, mira Ren, aprobé el examen. –le dijo muy contento Ginji a la chica que llegaba.

- Sí, bien por ti –respondió sin entusiasmo- Escuchen todos: falta muy poco para la presentación de la obra y todavía nos falta mucha práctica. Quiero que todos vengan al ensayo de hoy SIN FALTA. Suspendan sus salidas, sus citas con el dentista, cualquier cosa que tengan que hacer la harán después, porque los quiero a todos presentes. No me importa si se enferman o lesionan, aunque estén muriendo ¡vengan!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar la jornada la Profesora Hevn se presentó como siempre en la oficina del director.

- Aquí tienes Jackal, es el parte diario.

- Gracias.-respondió y hojeó la carpetita que le entregaba. Y la llamó antes de que volviera a salir –Profesora…

- ¿Sí?

- Dentro de unos minutos terminará la jornada de hoy y…

- …Y se irá porque no le gusta escuchar las campanas, ya lo sé. – completó la frase la Subdirectora con los ojos en blanco.

- No, es otra cosa. Quiero que le digas a Amano que quiero verlo después de clases. De esa forma no interferiré con sus estudios ¿o sí? –dijo haciendo alusión a la última excusa de la profesora.

- Amano no podrá venir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tiene ensayos con el club de teatro justo después de clases y no queremos que se atrase con eso tampoco.

- Parece que lo proteges mucho. –dijo el Director mientras dejaba su silla y rodeaba el escritorio.

- No lo protejo más que a cualquier alumno. –respondió Hevn mirando a otro lado.

- El punto es… que no hay nada de qué protegerlo. –el Director puso una mano en la mejilla de la profesora y habló muy despacio –Hevn, Hevn… aún me dicen por qué sigo confiando en ti. ¿Y yo me pregunto cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en mí a cambio?

- Tú tendrás tus formas de saber en quién debes confiar –Hevn le quitó la mano suavemente- Y no es que no confíe en ti…

- ¿Entonces irás a buscarlo? –el Director retomó su asiento tras su escritorio.

- Pero podría ser otro d…

- Quiero que sea AHORA.

- Pero si él viene todos se atrasarán.

- _No-me-interesa. –_ remarcó cada palabra para dejárselo muy claro.

Hevn bufó exasperada.

- Dices que no confío en ti¡es en tu _sentido común_ en lo que no confío! –Hevn se volteó molesta y atravesó la oficina a zancadas protestando - ¡Un hombre caprichoso y sin sentido de la responsabilidad, eso eres!

Ella se fue dando un portazo y el Director sólo sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren se aseguró de tener a todos y cada uno de sus actores en el ensayo de ese día, que resultó tan desastroso como los anteriores. Agregado al desorden y los inconvenientes de siempre, tras una semana de exámenes sin ensayos los chicos habían olvidado en gran parte sus libretos. Ren lamentaba que esa fuera su peor presentación como capitana del club de teatro.

- Ginji… -lo llamó Kazuki.

- ¿Sí?

El delegado del salón le señaló un lado del escenario donde la Profesora Hevn lo esperaba.

- El Director desea hablar contigo. –le dijo cuando el chico llegó hasta donde ella.

- Pero estoy…

- Te aconsejo que vayas. –lo cortó la profesora.

Ginji se volteó y le habló a Ban a quien tenía más cerca.

- Tengo que irme por un momento, por favor avísale a Ren y los otros.

El castaño, que no había perdido detalle de su conversación con Hevn, se veía muy serio.

- Ginji…

- Ya lo sé, estaré bien. –le dijo en voz baja.

Ginji dejó su libreto sobre unas cajas y se quitó el sombrero y la capa que llevaba puestos.

_El Director me ha estado llamando toda la semana, dice que sólo quiere conversar. Ya me ha prestado libros, me invitó café, me llevó a recorrer la escuela, tuvimos una pelea de entrenamiento, me enseñó a jugar a las cartas… ¿qué querrá ahora?_

- No tienes que quedarte si no quieres; sólo díselo. –le dijo Hevn –Por ahora es mejor que vayas para no hacerlo enojar, pero cuando estés allá sólo dile que estás ocupado y vuelve. No sientas que es una obligación estar ahí.

Había un pequeño dejo ansioso en la voz que pretendía parecer relajada de su profesora que le recordó a Ban.

- Ban _tampoco _quiere que vaya.

Hevn sonrió.

- Tienes un amigo muy inteligente. –murmuró.

Ginji llegó a la oficina del Director y allí este lo recibió muy alegremente. Lo invitó a tomar asiento al tiempo que él mismo se levantaba y caminaba hacia una mesita que tenía lista, para preparar café.

Ginji hizo lo que la Profesora Hevn le había recomendado, que se excusara y volviera a los ensayos para la obra de teatro.

- Señor… yo debería volver a los ensayos con los demás. Me necesitan ahí.

- Parece que te preocupas mucho. –sonrió el Director.

- Porque si no voy el trabajo de todos se retrasará.

- ¿Eso es así?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco arrogante? No creo que seas imprescindible. –el Director volvió con dos tazas de café a su escritorio –Aún trabajando en grupo no hay nada de malo en perseguir tus objetivos personales. Yo, soy el director de esta escuela. Y confío en todos y cada uno de mis profesores. Por eso puedo irme cuando quiero, porque confío en ellos y sé que la escuela no se caerá abajo porque yo no esté. No creo que estés retrasando el trabajo de nadie; ellos se las arreglarán bien sin ti. Lo único que debes hacer cuando vuelvas es esforzarte por alcanzar lo que han hecho en tu ausencia y ponerte a su par, eso es todo.

Ginji se quedó pensando en las palabras del Director, su boca había quedado un poco abierta sin que lo notara. Ese parecía ser un buen consejo que no esperaba recibir de él. Si en realidad la aparente irresponsabilidad de su director se basaba en la confianza que tenía en los demás, entonces comenzaba a admirarlo.

El Director le acercó una taza a Ginji; esta vez no le preguntó cómo quería su café, simplemente sirvió uno igual al suyo y el chico lo aceptó así.

- ¿Entonces van bien esos ensayos?

- Sí, ya falta muy poco para la presentación.

- También le queda muy poco a tu plazo. Aún no vi a tu tutor por aquí ¿le dijiste que viniera?

Ginji se retorció las manos; aún no le había dicho a Teshimine. Había dejado correr el tiempo sin querer, y ahora estaba a pocos días de su expulsión efectiva.

- Bueno, dejemos ese asunto por un rato, quiero preguntarte otra cosa. –el hombre sacó una fotografía, la puso sobre la mesa y se la pasó a Ginji -¿te gusta?

- Parece una playa muy bonita n n. –Ginji miraba un hermoso mar esmeralda bañando las arenas de una playa paradisíaca.

- Siempre vacaciono ahí. –le contó el Director.

Ginji no entendía ¿Ahora lo llamaba para mostrarle fotos de sus vacaciones?

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo el próximo verano?

Ginji casi se cae de la silla al oír aquello. ¿Por qué demonios lo invitaría a ir de vacaciones con él?

- ¿I—ir con Usted? –tartamudeó sorprendido.

- Llevaré a MakubeX de vacaciones conmigo este verano, y temo que se aburra solo, entonces le dije que podía llevar un amigo. –le dijo. Y agregó –Desde ya, si aceptas venir, podríamos olvidarnos de tu expulsión…

Ginji miró la foto con la boca seca; algo debía estar mal, no podía ser tan bueno: podría quedarse en la escuela y además lo llevarían a la playa…

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Yo… tendría que consultarlo…

- Desde luego, no tienes que responderme justo ahora. Además, como eres menor de edad, necesitarás una autorización para venir, necesito que tu tutor firme esto. –le presentó una autorización y le señaló- El firma aquí y tu firmas acá. No es necesario que él venga, puedes llevártelo a casa y traérmelo cuando esté firmado.

El Director se puso de pie indicando que allí acababa la conversación; Ginji hizo lo mismo.

- Me gustaría que vinieras. Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. –dijo y tuvo dificultad para ocultar un tono perverso en su voz.

**Aaay-ay-ay; no sé si Jackal está loco o la loca soy yo que escribe esto. Tut-tut.**

**Esta vez más que nunca quiero agradecerles por los review, que ya son más de _cien!_ Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer a pesar que esto se haya puesto largo. **

**Sigan haciéndolo ;) para saber… el Director realmente logra influir en Ginji? Ginji aceptará pasar con él las vacaciones? Si les digo una "lucha a muerte" y una "declaración de amor" en quiénes piensan? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, con la presentación de la obra de teatro de los terceros años! n0n.**

**Escena extra: de vuelta al ensayo**

Ginji volvió donde los demás y los vio trabajando duro a pesar de su ausencia, nada se había detenido.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado¡Date prisa! –le gritó Ren al verlo.

Ginji sonrió y corrió hasta el escenario, y se esforzó por alcanzar el trabajo de los demás. Y vio que así funcionaba. Al final el Director tenía razón.


	18. Caídos del cielo

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Lo ven, cuando puedo cumplo n.n ¿Cómo están, espero que bien. Hubo problemitas con los dos capítulos anteriores…no sé por qué… estaban intermitentes, a veces se veían a veces no, pero se solucionó solito. Gracias por avisarme y por tener paciencia con eso. Y unas gracias especiales a Maldy, Angichi y Dakkanya Girl que me ayudaron cuando estaba más trabada :P! Y desde ya, a todos los que leen y dejan review n-n.**

**Imagino que tendrán ganas de saber qué pasa con la obra de teatro, así que termino lo mío y los dejo con eso n-n… Buen fin de semana!**

- Ginji… ¿todavía estás aquí?

Takeru Teshimine despertó avanzada la mañana. Entró a la cocina y encontró a Ginji preparándole el desayuno.

- Buenos días. Estaba por subirte el desayuno a tu habitación.

- ¿Faltaste a la escuela?- preguntó aún tratando de despertar del todo.

- Esta noche es la presentación de la obra de teatro. Así que no tenemos clases por hoy; pero igual después voy a ir a la escuela a ayudar a los demás con los preparativos.

Teshimine se sentó a la mesa y se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Lo olvidé… Lo siento, debería estar más al tanto de lo que haces. No he podido ocuparme bien de ti últimamente.

- No es para tanto n ñ –sonrió Ginji llevándole el desayuno a la mesa.- Además ya puedo cuidarme sólo.

Al decir eso Ginji recordó que había una charla pendiente que ya no podía seguir aplazando. Entonces sacó el tema de su expulsión. Y también de la invitación del Director…

- ¿De vacaciones con él?

- Sí, es por Makubex. Él es quien irá de vacaciones con el Director y le prometió que podía llevar a un amigo.

- ¿Makubex es ese chico por el que empezó todo el problema de la expulsión?

- Sí, y además es el favorito del Director…

- ¿"_Favorito_" dijiste?

- Sí; el Director siempre tiene un alumno favorito, al que conciente de manera especial. Esta vez Makubex irá de vacaciones con él y me pidió que los acompañara…

Teshimine escuchaba atentamente con el seño un poco fruncido mientras Ginji hablaba.

- Está bien. Voy a ir a hablar con tu director mañana –dijo al fin.- No; hoy mismo…

**Capítulo 18: Caídos del cielo**

Al día siguiente en clases de Geografía Ginji le contó a Ban lo que el Director le había dicho.

- ¡.¿QUÉ?.!

- Shhhh –los alumnos trabajaban de a pares en un mapa del clima de Japón, mientras el profesor paseaba entre los bancos.- Además dijo que si aceptaba ir con él, ya no tendrían que expulsarme.

- ¿Expulsarte¿Y por qué te expulsarían?

- Ah…pues ese es otro tema Ban n ñU. Me expulsaron… tengo aún un plazo de dos días en esta escuela.

Ginji tuvo que taparle la boca a Ban para evitar que gritara.

- ¿Vas a ir? –le preguntó muy serio y sin gritar, una vez que Ginji lo soltó.

- No lo sé. A veces pienso que sería divertido, pero…

- Pero estarás con ese maniático.

- No es mala persona; sabe un montón de cosas y es muy interesante.

- Pero está loco.

- Deberías confiar un poco más en la gente Ban.

- A ese tipo no le confiaría ni la mugre de mis uñas. –"Aún menos le confiaría a mi mejor amigo", era lo que Ban quiso decir, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que no estaba en posición de decirle a Ginji que no fuera.

- …Me pregunto qué idioma hablan en Australia…

- ¿Irás de vacaciones con el Director? –preguntó el Profesor que pasaba cerca de su mesa y escuchó a Ginji.

Ginji asintió.

- El Director va todos los años al mismo lugar. Tiene una casa allí. Conozco ese lugar, ya que solía ser el favorito del Director.

Ban se concentró en pintar la isla de Okinawa una y otra vez, aunque ya estaba pintada. No quería ver la cara de arrobamiento que Ginji ponía cada vez que el profesor Yukihiko le hablaba.

- …Tiene unas playas muy bonitas…

- ¿No le gustaría volver a ese lugar? –interrumpió Ban sonriendo- Parece que le gusta mucho, podría ir también este verano¿no?

El profesor lo consideró un instante.

- Puede ser. –sonrió.

Ban bajó otra vez la vista al mapa. No le gustaba nada dejar a Ginji con su adorado profesor, pero al menos era mejor que dejarlo completamente solo con el Director.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la presentación de la obra finalmente llegó. Ren temía que su última presentación como capitana del club de teatro fuese la peor de su vida, y nada se acercaba más a sus peores pesadillas.

La tarde de la presentación estuvo cargada de problemas. Ginji se quedó dormido y llegó tarde al último ensayo pre exposición; Ban no llegó tarde, pero se quedó dormido en un sillón detrás del escenario y nadie podía encontrarlo; Juubei caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso, murmurando para sí (el libreto?) y tropezando con partes de la escenografía de tanto en tanto; _todos_ sin excepción se quejaron del vestuario, que apenas veían por primera vez, pero nadie tanto como Kazuki. Sus gritos sacudían todo el lugar, y Ren fue a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? –llegó Ren mientras Kazuki discutía indignado con la vestuarista.

- No, no y no. No voy a ponerme eso. –Kazuki se volteó hacia Ren, sacudiendo su largo pelo- He aguantado muchas cosas: el vestido, el maquillaje, hasta estos estúpidos bucles. ¡Pero no voy a usar eso! –Kazuki señalaba un par de pechos falsos que la vestuarista se empeñaba en hacer que usara.

- Pero se verán mejor arriba del escenario…-dijo Ren.

- _No._

- ¡Póntelos! –al tope con problemas y sin ganas de discutirlos ya, la directora de la obra sentó bruscamente a Fuchoin en una silla e intentó pasarle el relleno a la fuerza por el escote, al tiempo que él los sacaba a su vez, protestando. Hasta que en esa pequeña lucha Kazuki agarró por error un pecho _verdadero_ de Ren. La chica le pegó una cachetada mecánicamente y la maquilladora la retó y le gritó que se fuera a otra parte; faltaban unos diez minutos para que empezara la obra y ahora debía desaparecerle una gran marca roja de la cara a Fuchoin.

Del otro lado del escenario también venían gritos, de Himiko, que aparentemente acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Estaba sostenida con gran dificultad por Shido, Ban y Ginji, y blandía en su mano un libreto señalando a Ren.

- ¡Quiero que cambies mi papel, quiero ser Bianca!

- Eso es imposible, no hay tiempo para cambiar los papeles ya.

- Ya veo lo que hiciste. Katalina es grosera y agresiva, es un personaje que nadie querrá.

- Es el personaje principal de la obra, por supuesto que es muy querido. Además Katalina demuestra que puede ser delicada y obediente al final de la obra, aunque nadie lo creía. Vamos, Himiko, sé mi Katalina. Sólo sal a escena y sé lo más violenta y desconsiderada que puedas.

- ¿Ser violenta y desconsiderada? No sé si pueda hacer eso…

- Lo harás bien –le aseguraron Ren, Shido, Ban y Ginji a la vez.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que siendo hermanas sean tan diferentes? –se marchó Himiko hablando para sí. Ban miró a Shido y se acordó de Madoka, y Ginji pensó en sus profesores Miroku.

- Esto es demasiado problemático…-se lamentó Ren poniéndose una mano en la frente.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer todo esto, después de todo? –se quejó Shido.

- Se supone que aprendes más en un role playing que solamente leyendo de los libros. Supongo que eso es lo que la Profesora Hevn tenía en mente, pero no creo que ustedes hayan aprendido nada… v.v

El telón se abrió y comenzó la obra. Alumnos de toda la escuela, algunos de otras escuelas, viejas del vecindario y maestros estaban allí. La representación estaba plagada de errores (Ren se arrancaba el pelo a un costado del escenario), pero fueron bien recibidos por el público que se divirtió mucho con ellos.

_Katalina_ debía burlarse de su hermana menor al verla llorando, pero en cambio Himiko trató de lucir dulce y fue a consolarla saliendo de su papel. Shido debía decir que le daba a _Petruccio_ su bendición para casarse con su hija, y en cambio le dijo a Ban que jamás le permitiría acercarse a su hermana (ambos rodaron a los puñetazos como de costumbre, sobre las tablas). Y finalmente Juubei llamó "Kazuki" a Bianca.

- Es "Bianca", _BIAN-CA._ –gesticulaba Ren haciéndole señas.

- ¿Eso estaba en el libreto? –preguntó Ginji en voz baja, cuando Juubei se arrodilló y comenzó a recitar un poema.

- Está improvisando; debió haber olvidado la letra, está tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que lo recuerde; eso sí es profesional, además queda bien. Se ve tan real, voy a pedirle que se una al club de teatro cuando todo esto termine. Y yo que me enojé tanto con él en los ensayos…

Sonaba lógico que Juubei olvidara esa parte de su libreto, ya que durante los ensayos nunca había compartido una escena con Kazuki. Siempre se escabullía con alguna excusa y no volvía hasta que esa parte hubiera pasado.

- …siento esto desde la primera vez que se confundieron nuestros almuerzos…

- Eso _definitivamente_ no está en el libreto –dijo Ren hojeando violentamente el libro.

- Creo que ya no está en su personaje. –sonrió Ban.

- ¿Quieres decir que realmente está diciendo eso? –le preguntó Ginji. Volvió a mirar a Juubei; visto de ese modo tenía sentido… por eso Juubei siempre esperaba a Kazuki después de clases; por eso siempre lo traba mal cuando se colaba a comer con ellos y quería que se fuera… - ¡A Juubei le gusta Kazuki!

- …desde la primera vez que tu melodiosa voz llegó a mis oídos y llenó mi alma. En otras palabras, Kazuki, lo que quiero decir es que _te_…

Lo que Juubei dijo en ese momento, sólo Kazuki que estaba bastante cerca lo oyó; porque un gran estruendo se escuchó cuando parte del techo de la sala se desmoronó, se abrió un gran agujero que dejaba ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo, y un hombre vestido de negro cayó desde ahí.

El Director cayó de pie en el escenario en medio de los gritos y el revuelo, y se quedó viendo el lugar por donde había entrado como esperando algo más.

- ¡Estúpido, siempre quiere llamar la atención! –gruñó Ban.

Sin importarle lo más mínimo la presencia de toda la escuela en ese lugar, el Director sacó (quién sabe de dónde) una espada rojo brillante y se alistó para recibir a un hombre, que entró por el mismo lugar que él.

Ginji dio un par de pasos al frente, sin dar crédito a sus ojos…

- ¿Señor Teshimine?...

- _Ginji…-_ Teshimine acababa de darse cuenta que Ginji estaba ahí, y que _toda una escuela _estaba ahí. Salió apresuradamente, haciéndose seguir por el Director.

El despistado Ginji ahora estaba más desorientado que nunca, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ni él, ni nadie en ese lugar. Miró la conmoción a su alrededor; los maestros se habían apresurado a calmar a todos y estaban despachando a los espectadores; arriba del escenario nadie recordaba por qué estaba ahí y olvidando la obra se miraban unos a otros preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Ginji, suponiendo que ya no necesitaban a un _Grumio_ ahí, se fue siguiendo a Teshimine y su director.

Ginji corrió hasta el patio, y vio de lejos la pelea de los dos hombres. Las suposiciones de Ban eran ciertas después de todo: nunca habían visto a su director pelear en serio. Y ahora que lo veía, tampoco a Teshimine.

La pelea se estaba moviendo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Ginji corrió pero cuando llegó ya no vio a nadie. No se oía nada, una calma repentina como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Caminó por el lugar, tratando de ver algo en esa oscuridad, e imprevistamente alguien lo tomó por detrás, tapándole la boca, y lo llevó unos pasos atrás, hacia el resguardo de unos árboles.

- Shhhh, soy yo Ginji. –Teshimine soltó a Ginji.- Vine a ver qué clase de pervertido invita de vacaciones a un alumno sin ningún motivo y me encontré con un viejo conocido…

- Teshimine ¿qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

- Verás Ginji, no soy un guardia de seguridad en un museo… -Teshimine miró alarmado por encima de su hombro.- Están viniendo…

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ginji, escucha bien, tienes que irte. Escóndete, no dejes que te vean.

Ban llegó corriendo en ese momento y se les unió.

- ¡Vamos, los dos, váyanse! – Teshimine los empujó para que empezaran a correr. Teshimine se quedó en el lugar, esperando a Jackal –Una vez más…

Los chicos no entendían por qué pero corrieron. Se detuvieron junto a un árbol, Ginji no dejaba de ver hacia donde habían dejado a Teshimine. Entonces un disparo dio en el árbol donde ellos estaban. Rápidamente se ocultaron detrás y más disparos se oyeron. Ban se asomó y vio a la Profesora Hera apuntándoles (afortunadamente no tenía buena puntería en la oscuridad).

- ¡No dispare, somos nosotros! –salió Ban haciendo señas con los brazos, e inmediatamente tuvo que zambullirse tras el árbol otra vez, esquivando un disparo que sin duda era para él.

- Parece que nosotros somos su blanco. –dijo Ginji.

- ¡Pero qué le pasa!

Ban y Ginji corrieron, perseguidos por su maestra de Inglés. Una vez que se sintieron seguros, convencidos de que la habían perdido, se encontraban en otra parte del colegio. En ese momento volvieron a ver a Teshimine y Jackal peleando, y Ginji estuvo seguro esta vez de un detalle que le pareció un error de la vista antes: Teshimine estaba peleando con una espada azul que brillaba con un destello dorado.

Los dos hombres estaban extrañamente armados: el Director con una espada roja; Teshimine con una azul; ambos peleando sobre el techo del gimnasio.

Ginji quiso ir hacia allí, y Ban con él, pero fueron detenidos por Natsumi.

- ¿Natsumi qué haces aquí¡Por favor déjanos pasar!

Natsumi no se movió.

- ¿Qué quieres? Déjanos ir. –gritó Ban.

Los hombres seguían peleando.

- ¿Dónde está la otra rata traidora de Paul?

- Nngh, no sé, no he vuelto a verlo. –contestó Teshimine con la espada al cuello, literalmente.

- No me obligues a ser rudo, déjanos. –le decía Ban a Natsumi.

Ginji encontró la forma de pasar a Natsumi.

- ¡Ginji, no vayas! –le gritó Ban.

Su voz atrajo la atención del Director y Teshimine, e hizo más fácil la tarea del Profesor Kagami de encontrarlo y capturarlo. Sujetó sus brazos con fuerza detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándolo.

- Ya veo qué has estado haciendo todos estos años –dijo el Director a Teshimine, mirando a Ginji y sonriendo- Parece que intentaste empezar una vida "normal" como un hombre corriente. Hasta te diste el lujo de adoptar un chico… Pero se necesita mucho dinero para empezar de cero¿de dónde lo obtuviste?

- No le hagas nada a él –pidió Teshimine, que a ese punto estaba clavado al piso (es decir, al techo) sin poder moverse.

El Director se dio vuelta y miró directamente a Ginji desde lo alto.

- Por supuesto que no voy a hacerle daño. Somos amigos. ¿Verdad Ginji? –sonrió.

El instinto de Ginji quiso dar la vuelta y salir de allí.

- Atrápenlo. –rugió de inmediato el Director.

Los Profesores Fudo y Natsuhiko llegaron y sujetaron a Ginji en el lugar, mientras Ban luchaba por liberarse del Profesor Kagami.

- Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y no va a funcionar. –dijo Teshimine- Intentas alejarlo de mí. Pero déjame decirte que no puedes "quitármelo" porque no me pertenece.

- Qué conmovedor ¬¬.

- Siempre te interesó lo que es de otros. Siempre les quitabas los juguetes a los otros chicos.

- Porque yo no tenía juguetes.

- Eso es porque los rompías primero. ¡Pero Ginji no es ningún juguete! Por favor no le hagas nada…

- ¿Estás pidiéndome "por favor"? Sabes, suenas como alguien más… ¿Qué tiene de especial este chico, que todos se empeñan tanto en protegerlo?

- El problema no es a quién, sino _de quién_ lo protegemos. –dijo Teshimine- Tú eres el peligroso.

- Sí, eso también ya lo escuché en alguna parte…¬¬. Pero… ¿por qué todos esperan siempre lo peor de mí¿No me creen capaz de nada más? –Jackal dio una risa amarga –Esta bien, voy a complacerlos a todos: voy a hacer precisamente eso que todos esperan que haga. No los voy a decepcionar…-dijo con una sonrisa macabra. Caminó hasta Teshimine y puso la punta de su espada debajo del mentón.-Eso que tanto temías desde que te enteraste que yo era el Director de la escuela del chico, que tenía fácil acceso a él cuando quisiera. Estoy seguro que revivías esas imágenes una y otra vez en tu mente, lleno de preocupación. Voy a sacarte las pesadillas, lo verás de verdad, y ahora mismo.

El Director dio la vuelta y vio directo a Ginji. Ban gritaba aún tratando de soltarse de su profesor, y Teshimine luchaba por soltarse, igualmente, estando atrapado por varias docenas de escarpelos.

Ginji estaba atrapado, viendo cómo el Director caminaba hacia él y le dedicaba un último saludo.

"Cuando te diga, corre", Ginji oyó una voz, pero en ese momento no supo de quién o de dónde venía. El Director saludó en francés, dio un salto y se lanzó desde el techo del gimnasio directo hacia él, espada en mano.

Desesperado, Ban logró zafarse de Kagami con un fuerte golpe; golpeó también en su arrebato a Natsumi, que cayó al piso con una gran rajadura en la cara, que dejaba ver a la Profesora Clayman detrás de una máscara. Teshimine también encontró fuerzas para liberarse, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por Ginji aunque corriera.

- ¡Ahora! –gritó la voz que Ginji había escuchado antes y el profesor _Yukihiko_ Miroku era ahora quien estaba al lado de Ginji. Le dio un fuerte golpe al Profesor Fudo, liberando a Ginji por completo, e interceptó al mismo tiempo el ataque de Jackal con su cuerpo. Mecánicamente se defendió usando el brazo del Profesor Fudo como arma, causando también una herida al Director.

Ginji corrió directo a Teshimine, que bajó también y ahora estaba sosteniéndose de una columna. Visto de cerca estaba en peor estado del que imaginaba.

- Vete, tienes que escapar –le dijo con poca voz en cuanto lo tuvo al lado- Desaparece por unos días, no dejes que te encuentren. Y no vuelvas a la casa, te buscarán allí. Escóndete y no hables con nadie. Después encontraré la forma de contactarme contigo.

- Pero.

- ¡Vete por favor!

Ban tomó a Ginji del brazo, para hacer lo que Teshimine decía. Lo llevó a rastras y empezaron a correr una vez que volvieron a escuchar disparos tras ellos. Tuvieron que escapar también de telas serpenteantes que intentaban atraparlos y por si fuera poca su suerte, casi los atropella un cadillac.

- ¡Rápido, suban! –les dijo la Profesora Hevn frenando delante de ellos.

Ban y Ginji se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Vamos! –urgió la profesora.

Los chicos se apresuraron a subir atrás y la Subdirectora arrancó de inmediato, a toda velocidad saliendo de la escuela.

- ¡Mierda, faltaba tan poco para que Ginji terminara la escuela! –maldecía por lo bajo- Todos estos años estuve evitando que ellos se encontraran ¡esto no debería haber pasado!

- ¿Por qué la tienen con Ginji? –preguntó Ban inclinándose hacia la conductora.

- Porque Takeru lo ama. Jackal sabe que lastimar a Ginji es peor que cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle a él.

- ¿Ellos se conocen?

- Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos se criaron juntos, casi como hermanos.

Hevn clavó los frenos bruscamente, haciendo que los chicos se golpearan con los asientos delanteros.

- Hasta acá. –dijo. –Voy a volver por él.

Ban y Ginji bajaron del auto y ella se fue sin decir nada más. Dio una vuelta en "U" en reversa y salió hacia la escuela otra vez.

Ginji hizo ademán de ir también, pero Ban lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. –le dijo preocupado al castaño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos fueron al único lugar en que pudieron pensar.

- Lo siento, pero no puede quedarse. –resolvió rápidamente Paul sin quitar la vista del diario.

Ban discutía¿por qué Paul no lo entendía? Ese era un asunto de gravedad. Aunque era difícil discutir seriamente con un chico vistiendo calzas y ropa del 1600.

- No tenemos suficiente lugar.

- ¡El lugar no es problema, se quedará en mi habitación!

Ginji no prestaba ninguna atención a la discusión, tenía la mirada perdida y el pensamiento aún en la escuela Mugenjo.

- Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al Señor Teshimine… -murmuró.

Ban dejó de discutir y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

- ¿Teshimine? –preguntó Paul.

- ¿Lo conoce?

- No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. – Paul volvió otra vez la vista al diario. – Está bien, puede quedarse. –discretamente los siguió con la mirada mientras ambos subían a la habitación de Ban.

-----------------------------------------

**(Ya sé quedó rarísimo XS)**

**Escena extra: Esa noche, en la habitación de Ban**

Esa noche Ginji no podía conciliar el sueño; tenía la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? –Ban rodó de lado y se asomó por el borde de la cama. –Hace mucho frío para dormir en el piso.

- Estoy bien ñ-ñ.

- ¿No tienes frío?

- No, estoy bien así.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Seguro n-n

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- No n-ñU.

- Entonces no te molestará si tomo esto. –Ban estiró una mano, le quitó la manta a Ginji y la puso sobre su cama.

- No Ban, no te la lleves.

- Tú dijiste que no tenías frío n-n.

Ban y Ginji tironearon un momento de la manta; Ban dio un fuerte tirón y el rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él.

- Créeme, está haciendo frío. –le dijo –Estaremos mejor si compartimos.

Ban agregó una manta y un ocupante a la cama.

Ginji aceptó que Ban tenía razón, estaba mucho más calentito así. Tal vez por el doble de abrigo o por el calor de los cuerpos, muy juntos compartiendo una cama chica (y aún sin sentirse incómodo). No era la primera vez que dormía junto a Ban, ya había tenido esa sensación antes.

Ban giró sobre su costado y rodeó la cintura de Ginji con un abrazo; notó cómo el chico sostenía la respiración.

- ¿Te molesta?

- N-no. –contestó nervioso.

Ban se acercó más a él, y juntó su cabeza con la de su amigo.

- Ginji, sé que estás preocupado, y que este no debe ser el mejor momento para decir esto… -comenzó Ban- pero quiero que sepas que te quiero. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como hoy. Temí por ti…

Ginji recibió esas palabras en silencio, Ban no sabía qué podía estar pensando. En afán de evitar ese silencio tan incómodo, algo lo impulsaba a seguir hablando.

- Yo… sólo quería que lo supieras. …Que me gustas; que ha sido así desde el día en que nos conocimos y que desde entonces me he ido enamorando cada vez más y más…

- ¿Enamorando? –repitió Ginji.

Ban sintió que se le secaba la boca¿Ginji estaba a punto de enojarse por lo que dijo¿Se molestaría, dejaría la cama y se iría? Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, no se retractaría ni diría que era mentira. Esa era la verdad.

- ¿Ban, por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora ¬¬.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no quería aceptarlo por tu propio bien. No me sentía cómodo con esto; me gustabas, sí, pero yo sentía que me estaba aprovechando de ti, que era como un monstruo alimentándome de tu alegría, tu energía y yo… yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte. – Pero Ban...

- Pero ahora lo sé, sé qué voy a ofrecerte. Por ahora, este espacio en mi casa, en mi cama. Y siempre, te ofrezco todo lo que soy; voy protegerte Ginji, voy a estar siempre tu lado. Cuando me necesites, sólo di mi nombre y ahí estaré.

- ¡Ban!

Ginji lo abrazó con fuerza, con ganas de nunca dejarlo ir. Ban le respondió el abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera asegurarse que era algo real, que no se desvanecería como una ilusión.

En ese momento Ginji sintió que aquel era el abrazo de una persona triste…


	19. Como hermanos

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Perdón por la larga espera n ñ. Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Gracias por estar ahí!**

_Soy Ginji Amano, un estudiante de la escuela Mugenjo. _

_La escuela Mugenjo…Parece ser que algo más oscuro está pasando allí. De repente todo lo que conocía está cambiando._

_No entiendo nada…_

**Capítulo 19: Como hermanos**

Ginji despertó mucho antes que Ban esa mañana, y permaneció en silencio en la cama hasta que su amigo abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó este.

Ginji le dedicó una sonrisa insegura que fue inoportunamente acompañada por un lamento de su estómago. Los dos se rieron.

- Desayunemos.- propuso Ban.

Bajaron; el Honky Tonk estaba cerrado aún, también parecía muy temprano para que Paul anduviera por allí.

- Creo que Paul aún sigue durmiendo. Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

- Cualquier cosa está bien. –respondió Ginji ocupando un lugar en la barra como un cliente. Miraba a Ban preparando el desayuno, buscando cosas aquí y allá.- Ban…

- ¿Qué?

- Respecto a lo que dijiste anoche…

Ban dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia Ginji, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y quedando muy cerca de él.

- ¿Qué pasa con lo que dije anoche?

Los ojos azules de Ban lo miraban muy de cerca y Ginji sintió exactamente lo mismo que cuando los vio por primera vez.

-…Que tú también me gustas mucho.-suspiró Ginji con el alivio de quitarse una verdad de encima.

Lentamente en los labios de Ban se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Ginji se inclinó aún más para intentar alcanzarlos con un beso. Pero entonces oyeron voces y Ban se volvió alarmado hacia la entrada; había unas personas tratando de forzar la puerta, aunque el café aún estaba cerrado.

- Escóndete. Ve arriba. –le ordenó Ban. Ginji obedeció enseguida: si iban a capturarlo quería que al menos lo encontraran con pantalones.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Ban se defendió del intruso tirándole una cafetera de metal que le dio en la frente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, qué crees que estás haciendo!- gritó Paul furioso con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

Ginji se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras al oír que era él y vio que detrás de Paul entraba Teshimine.

- ¡Señor Teshimine! –Ginji se apresuró a ir hacia él; no se veía tan mal como la noche anterior, pero aún así el abatimiento en su cara y cierta rigidez en sus movimientos mostraban que no estaba en su mejor estado.

- Escuché el nombre de Teshimine de este chico y pensé que podría tratarse del viejo Takeru. Fui a buscarlo y le dije que estabas aquí. –explicó Paul.

- Entonces sí se conocían. –comentó Ban mientras veía si la cafetera abollada aún se podía usar.

Teshimine tomó por los hombros a Ginji y lo miró de arriba abajo para ver si estaba lastimado o algo ("¿Estás bien?", "Estoy bien…"), y luego se volvió hacia Ban y lo estrechó en un sentido abrazo.

- Gracias… -le susurró.

Paul sirvió un par de cafés para Takeru y Ginji y se fue a ocupar de la herida que ahora tenía en la cabeza, no sin antes mandar a Ban a secar los platos que había dejado de la noche anterior.

Ban bufó pero lo hizo, y encontró que era una excelente excusa para permanecer allí y escuchar la conversación "a solas" de Ginji y Teshimine.

- Creo que te debo muchas explicaciones…- comenzó Teshimine.- Antes que nada, perdóname por haberte puesto en ese riesgo.

- No entiendo nada de lo que pasó…

Teshimine suspiró.

- Lo que pasa es que no soy un guardia de seguridad como te dije, mi trabajo es otro. No te lo dije, pensé que estarías mejor sin saberlo.

- ¿Y… cuál es tu trabajo?

- Bueno, eso depende del cliente; espionaje, robos, contrabando… -decía sin mirar a Ginji a la cara.

- ¿Robos?

- Quise cambiar de trabajo, pero no pude. Hasta ahora el único que pudo cambiar esa vida fue Paul.

- ¿Entonces ya conocías al Señor Paul?

- Paul, Hevn, yo, y también Jackal y todos tus profesores nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Jackal?

- Kurodo Akabane, el director de tu escuela.

- ¡Ah! La Señorita Hevn dijo algo acerca de que ustedes se criaron casi como hermanos.

- Íbamos todos a la misma escuela, supongo que es eso a lo que se refería. Mientras la mayoría de los chicos tenía un hogar al cual regresar cada día, Jackal, Takuma y yo vivíamos permanentemente en la escuela.

- ¡Eso aún no explica por qué querían matarlo! –interrumpió Ban. Pronto se avergonzó de haber puesto en evidencia que había estado escuchando todo. Pero sin embargo no se enojaron con él.

- Así es.- le dio la razón Teshimine y se dispuso a explicar mejor- Sus profesores, Paul y yo, formamos este grupo en la secundaria. Sarai Kagenuma era nuestro líder, quién nos reunió y nos comandaba. Era nuestro Maestro y nuestro Líder, hacíamos todo lo que él nos dijera. Y estábamos bien mientras estaba con nosotros. Más tarde enfermó y murió; nuestro grupo se mantuvo pero ya no era lo mismo sin él.

"Dentro del grupo Jackal y yo siempre destacamos. Y éramos sus… _"favoritos"_… Pero Jackal y yo siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias, y cuando quedamos solos, esas diferencias se hicieron notar.

- ¿Qué clase de diferencias? –preguntaron Ban y Ginji.

- Jackal es un hombre muy cruel. Yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo. –respondió simplemente, tomando más café. Y como los chicos se quedaron como esperando una mejor explicación, decidió ilustrarlos un poco más- Para darles una idea, cuando era niño, le arrancaba las patas a las arañas una por una, para ver con cuántas aún podía seguir caminando.

- ¿Y tú eras un defensor de las arañas? –preguntó Ginji.

- El problema es cuando hacía eso con seres humanos…

- ¿Les —les arrancaba las piernas?- preguntó horrorizado.

- Jackal es un experto en causarle el mayor daño posible a una persona sin llegar a matarla. Puso en riesgo muchos trabajos por eso; no podíamos contar con él cuando "se divertía", lo olvidaba todo y nada le importaba cuando se disponía a averiguar qué tan herida podía seguir peleando una persona; luego qué tanto podía vivir; y finalmente, cuando ya no despertaba su interés…

Ban recordó lo que alguna vez dijo Gen, el enfermero del colegio. Después de una pelea con el Director, había mencionado algo de que muchos otros habían quedado en peor estado. Ya entonces se había imaginado algo parecido a lo que contaba Teshimine.

- Varias veces me opuse a esto y fuimos enemigos. Pero más allá del enojo del momento y nuestra pequeña rivalidad de siempre, las cosas no estaban mal con Jackal. Pero un día me cansé –Teshimine bebió lo último de su café- Me cansé de Jackal, me cansé de trabajar para la mafia, me cansé de todo. Y después de que Paul se fuera, pensé que yo podía hacer lo mismo. Quería empezar una vida normal y tranquila, así que yo también me fui. Aunque fui menos oportuno ¬¬U…

"Los dejé a mitad de un operativo. Teníamos un cliente muy importante, relacionado con la mafia. Yo debía llevar la mitad del pago de un contrabando y simplemente… desaparecí. No sólo me llevé todo ese dinero, sino que el trabajo no pudo completarse y el cliente se enojó mucho; todos tuvieron muchos problemas por mi culpa… Visto así es normal que quisieran matarme -.-U. Perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto Ginji…

- Entonces… ¿El Director… la Señorita Hevn… y todos los profesores… eran _criminales_?

- Nunca imaginé que una persona como Jackal llevara una vida aparentemente tranquila como director de una escuela. Por lo que sé, nunca suspendieron sus actividades, por lo que la escuela debe ser una pantalla tras la que se esconden. Aún siguen trabajando.

- ¿Qué, aún ahora? –se sorprendió Ginji.

- Así es.

- ¿La Señorita Hevn también?

- Hevn también. Todos tus profesores son bastante peculiares, ninguno es tan normal como aparenta, son todos peligrosos.

- …¿¿También el Profesor Yukihiko?

Ban se alteró un poco al oír ese nombre.

- ¡Vamos! Era el favorito de Jackal ¿no pensarás que es un santo! Debe ser el peor de todos.

Ginji se quedó bastante sorprendido…

- ¡Ya entiendo! Es por ese viejo conflicto que los maestros nunca me ponen buenas notas.

- Ellos saben que estamos relacionados desde hace muy poco.-dijo Teshimine.

- Tus malas notas son mérito propio Ginji n nU –le dijo Ban.

- XP. Será bastante raro cuando vuelva a la escuela…

Hubo un silencio tras esas palabras.

- Ginji… ¿estás pensando volver ahí?

- ¿Eh?

- Si todavía quieres terminar la escuela tendrás que hacerlo en otro lado.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡De verdad quieres volver ahí después de todo lo que pasó? Me parece lo mejor cambiarte de escuela, si tus maestros estarán queriendo matarte.

- Eso no será necesario. –dijo una voz desde la puerta. La Profesora Hevn sonreía tranquila recostada sobre el marco.- Nadie hará nada a menos que Jackal se los pida –dijo entrando- y él estará por unos días en el hospital; yo estoy a cargo ahora.

- ¿En el hospital? ¿Tan mal está? –preguntó Teshimine.

- Está bien, Gen y yo le mentimos para sacarlo del medio por un rato.- Hevn miró un momento a Ginji, torciendo los labios- Faltaba tan poco para que Ginji dejara la escuela, Jackal y tú nunca debían volver a encontrarse…

- Tú siempre lo supiste.

- Todos estos años estuve tratando de evitar que se reencontraran ¡y Ginji no ayudó para nada!

- OO ¿Eh? ¡Perdón! –dijo Ginji tomado por sorpresa.

- Siempre llegando tarde, sacando malas notas, ¿tienes una idea de cuantas veces tuve que evitar que llamaran a Takeru?

- Lo siento mucho ñ ñU

- Debiste irte cuando te expulsaron. No hay nada que hacer; supongo que era el destino v,v.

- ¿Entonces puedo volver a la escuela?- preguntó Ginji esperanzado, mientras Ban se acercaba a la mesa a servirle un café a Hevn.

- No estoy seguro…- dijo Teshimine no muy convencido.

- Yo. –dijo Ban- Yo voy a cuidarlo. Voy a estar con él en la escuela; no va a estar solo nunca.

Había algo en la mirada de Teshimine y Hevn, que le estaban sonriendo con mucha ternura, que hizo que Ban se sonrojara.

- Así… pueden estar tranquilos… Si algo pasa… yo…

- Muchas gracias Ban.- le dijo otra vez Teshimine.

**Continuará…**


	20. El rescate del elefante verde

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**Hola gente! Sé que me tardé milenios en actualizar, pero sepan entender, estuve muy ocupada XS. Gracias por esperar!**

Después de haberse quedado un par de días con Ban, Ginji volvió al colegio. Su llegada coincidió con la de alguien más…

Jackal bajaba de un auto, con un pañuelo sujetando su brazo y ayudado por la Profesora Hera para caminar.

- ¿Usted¿Qué está haciendo de vuelta en este lugar?- dijo Ban muy falto de respeto, dando un paso delante de Ginji.

- Aunque no me haya reintegrado a mis funciones, todavía soy el director de esta escuela y puedo venir. Quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que está pasando; presiento que pronto me recuperaré por completo- respondió Jackal.

Ban miraba receloso como un perro guardián. Además no podía creer que su profesora estuviera delante de ellos tan como si nada después de haberles disparado un par de días antes.

- Si sólo se lastimó el brazo¿por qué necesita ayuda para caminar?... –preguntó Ginji.

- ¿Es solamente el brazo? ¬'¬- preguntó Hera mirando a Jackal de costado. El Director no contestó. – ¡Quítame la mano de encima o te rompo este brazo también!

El Director se paró correctamente, dejando a la Profesora, que se fue taconeando molesta hacia la escuela.

- ¿No es encantadora? n n -les comentó a Ban y Ginji mientras se deleitaba con verla de atrás.

**Capítulo 20: El rescate del elefante verde**

El entusiasmo de Ginji por volver a la escuela no impidió que de todas formas tuvieran que correr al escuchar la campana. Cuando llegaron a su salón casi se chocan con Juubei, que salía para volver a su aula.

- ¡Ah! Jaja, perdón. Buenos días. –los saludó y se apresuró a entrar al 3-1 antes de la próxima campana.

- Ese… ¿era Juubei? –le preguntó Ban a su amigo.

- Está de muy buen humor…

- Estaba…_sonriendo…_ ¡Yo ni sabía que tenía dientes!

Entraron al salón, todavía no había llegado la profesora. Saludaron a Kazuki que también se veía bastante feliz; tenía en sus manos un pequeño animalito de peluche.

- Me lo acaban de regalar ¿No es liiiindo? n,n –contestó Kazu cuando Ginji le preguntó, enseñándole un elefantito verde muy simpático.

- ¡Kazu! Te están regalando peluches… a este paso vas a terminar igual que Juubei n n- sonrió Ginji.

Kazuki alzó las cejas y Ban suspiró; pensó que ya era hora de dejar de trata a Ginji como si fuera tonto.

- ¿No te das cuenta que fue Juubei quien se lo regaló? –le explicó Ban.

- ¿Eh? – Ginji miró a Kazuki- Bueno, tal vez le sobraban…

Ban le pegó fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- ¡BAN¿Por qué¡-¡

- Juubei y yo estamos saliendo –contó Kazuki.- Me lo pidió justo después de la obra de teatro. Ustedes estuvieron faltando estos días días, pero la noticia se extendió rápido por toda la escuela…-Kazuki se ruborizó acentuando así aún más su semejanza con una chica.

- ¿Ustedes tampoco tienen clases hoy? –Natsumi se acercó a los chicos.

Kazuki miró su reloj y vio que la clase ya se estaba retrazando mucho.

- Hay muchos profesores que están faltando. ¿Qué clase les toca ahora?

- Matemática.- contestó Ginji.

- La Profesora Clayman no va a venir hoy; me lo dijo la Profesora Hevn cuando fui a preguntar por el Profesor Natsuhiko. Creo que está enferma o algo…

Ban se sintió culpable por haber golpeado tan duramente a su profesora. Y también al pensar que hubiera golpeado a la verdadera Natsumi si hubiera estado ahí.

- Entonces no tienen nada que hacer…-Natsumi se acercó más a los chicos y habló en un susurro- Estaba pensando en hacer algo para levantar el ánimo de Ren; su última presentación fue un desastre y ha estado así desde entonces…

Los chicos miraron hacia su compañera de clases que, rodeada por un aura de ruina, hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre el banco.

- ¿Qué les parece el parque de diversiones? ;) –sugirió Natsumi.

Llamaron a todos sus amigos para ir al parque de diversiones aquella misma tarde. Shido se disculpó pero dijo que tenía prácticas esa tarde, y aunque Ginji insistió en invitar a Makubex éste se había ido temprano.

Cuando al final del día (tuvieron una sola clase) recogieron sus cosas Kazuki se tardó un poco más buscando algo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Ginji.

- No. n n –sonrió su amigo y siguió buscando frenéticamente. Su pequeño elefantito, el primer regalo de su querido Juubei ya no estaba. Estaba seguro de haberlo enganchado bien a su portafolio pero ya no había rastros de él. Buscó también detrás de la silla y debajo del banco; allí encontró una notita. La leyó… era una carta de secuestro.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Adelántense -tartamudeó un poco Kazu al ser sorprendido perdido en sus pensamientos. –Los alcanzaré enseguida.

Se reunieron en el patio del colegio. Ban veía que Juubei no dejaba de echar miradas por sobre su hombro para ver si llegaba Kazuki. Aunque ahora eran novios y su humor estaba mucho más relajado, aún (o tal vez más que nunca) no podía vivir sin él. Sus reacciones le daban una mezcla de risa, compasión y vergüenza ajena. Mientras eso le hacía recordar unas palabras que había dicho un par de noches antes se volteó a ver a Ginji. Los ojos del chico, con el seño un poco fruncido en un gesto pensativo o preocupado, se perdían en un punto un tanto alejado. Ban giró su cabeza para ver qué llamaba su atención y vio caminando lado a lado a Jackal y al Profesor Yukihiko Miroku por una galería del primer piso.

- ¿Sabes? Esa noche estoy seguro de haber visto al Profesor Yukihiko al lado mío… -le comentó Ginji en voz baja.

- No, ese era Natsuhiko. –contestó Ban y sonó rudo sin proponérselo.

- Pero… estoy _seguro _de haberlo escuchado. Él me ayudó a escapar.

Ban cerró fuerte los puños con una rabia silenciosa. Yukihiko no había estado ahí. Había sido él el que se había preocupado, él el que sintió sus huesos temblar temiendo que lastimaran a su amigo, él quien habría arriesgado su vida y más por Ginji. ¿Pero de qué servía aquello si aún el chico soñaba con su profesor?

Las chicas comenzaron a impacientarse y decidieron partir sin demora al parque. Ban los siguió en silencio, sin que Ginji sospechara lo que le preocupaba.

Sin embargo mientras iban en camino su amargura se fue disolviendo. Entre risas su preocupación fue quedando olvidada, mientras discutían en secreto el futuro de la relación entre Juubei y Kazu, y hablando del frío soñaban un viaje a una cálida playa.

- Por aquí, por aquí… -oyeron una voz familiar señalándoles la entrada.

Haruki Emishi les hacía señas mientras descorría un cordón para que pudieran entrar sin hacer fila.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Ginji después de saludar.

- Trabajo aquí medio tiempo; es un lugar encantador. La paga no es tan buena, pero es imposible aburrirse. –contestó mientras cobraba sus entradas y los dejaba pasar. – ¡Buena suerte, que se diviertan!

Dieron pocos pasos dentro del parque cuando un hombre se les acercó.

- ¿Me dejan ver sus boletos?

Sólo entonces notaron que lo que tenían en la mano no eran más que unos cupones de descuento en un lavadero de autos cercano. Furiosos, buscaron a Emishi con la mirada pero ya no estaba donde lo habían visto por última vez. Este ahora se les acercaba riéndose de su ingenuidad, y trayendo consigo las verdaderas entradas que había ido a comprar con el dinero que le habían dado. Emishi se coló con ellos el resto de la tarde.

En la escuela, Kazuki siguió las instrucciones de la nota del secuestrador. Se acercó solo al gimnasio después de terminadas las clases. Se asomó a la puerta y lo encontró vacío (en su camino allí, sin embargo, había visto practicando al club de fútbol y al club de arquería recogiendo sus cosas; al parecer, el viento dificultaba sus prácticas). No había nadie allí salvo, en el centro mismo del gimnasio, bajo la única luz encendida, un elefante verde-agua colgando de una cuerda, con una cinta pegada donde debería estar la boca.

Mirando alrededor y sabiendo que podía tratarse de una trampa, Kazuki caminó hacia él, pero en cuanto intentó descolgarlo, el animalito se fue hacia arriba, como si la soga que lo ataba se encogiera, alejándolo de su alcance.

En frente de él, medio oculta en las sobras, había una chica bajita que sujetaba el otro extremo de la soga que hacía polea en un tirante del techo del gimnasio. Kazuki no tuvo tiempo de prestarle más atención ni decirle nada, porque alguien detrás de él habló.

- Entonces era verdad… Kazuki Fuchoin, el delegado del salón 3-2.

Era una chica de cabello corto, que con una mano en la cadera lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados de puro odio, a pesar de estar manteniendo una sonrisa.

Kazuki no respondió; ya sabía de qué se trataba.

La chica lo miró un momento casi temblando de rabia, luego dio un fuerte pisotón y gritó:

- ¡No sé lo que hiciste, pero conseguiste quedarte con _nuestro_ Juubei¡Ni creas que te la vamos a dejar tan fácil!

Kazuki miró al gimnasio entero, un ejército en polleras rojas, salido de quién sabe dónde, lo rodeaba.

- Te haremos sentir nuestro odio…

- Riko… -habló tímidamente la chica pequeñita que aún sostenía la cuerda.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondió de mal humor.

- Yo no lo odio.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No sería mejor si…?

La chica se acercó a Kazuki, descolgó el animalito de peluche y lo puso en sus manos.

- Yo sólo… deseo que sean muy felices juntos. –dijo con los ojos llorosos; evidentemente le estaba costando mucho decirlo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó Riko con mezcla de indignación e incredulidad.

- Admítelo, no es rival para ninguna de nosotras. Su cabello es tan suave, su voz tan hermosa y siempre huele bien. –las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, y la chica llamada Riko parecía escandalizada con su actitud.

- ¡Cállate! Eres demasiado débil; esto es la guerra. –y con voz enérgica se dirigió a todas- ¡Preparadas, apunten…! – La otra chica se alejó corriendo de Kazuki tan rápido como pudo. Éste vio movimientos en las sombras y no sabía qué pasaría a continuación, aunque no suponía nada bueno…- ¡…FUEGO!

------------------------------------------------------

En el parque Ren le había tomado el gusto a ser la consentida y pedía cada vez más cosas. Cuando alguien daba indicios de protestar, Natsumi rápidamente le recordaba cuán desastrosa había sido su performance en la obra, y acababan pagando cualquier cosa para que se callara.

Por otro lado Emishi no se había despegado del lado de Himiko en toda la tarde. Le contaba lo que le parecían divertidas anécdotas de sus días en el colegio con Shido.

No muy lejos, Juubei había perdido toda la compostura que le habían visto esa mañana, y durante el almuerzo, mientras Kazuki le daba pequeños bocaditos de un almuerzo casero preparado especialmente para él; le echaba nerviosas miradas al reloj del parque, mucho más seguido de lo que ya lo había echo en toda la tarde, se veía tenso e impaciente y se lo podía escuchar haciendo crujir sus dientes. Parecía que sus nervios no soportarían un solo "Shido esto; Shido lo otro" más.

Después de haberle gritado a Emishi que se callara o cambiara de tema, se dio vuelta y miró el reloj arriba de una fina columna de metal con tanta rabia que a Ban le sorprendió que la esfera no se desprendiera de su soporte como cortada por un rayo. Sólo entonces entendió la preocupación del chico; no se trataba solamente de echar de menos a Kazuki, sino que el hecho de que éste se entretuviera más tiempo en la escuela llevaba consigo la posibilidad de que estuviera acompañado por Shido, que también estaba ahí. No ignoraban que el chico siempre había sentido un cariño muy especial por el capitán de fútbol. Ban le dio un golpecito en el codo.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – le dijo en voz baja, mientras Ren y Natsumi subían ya a la vuelta al mundo (o rueda de la fortuna o como se llame). Juubei hizo a Ban a un lado y salió dando zancadas.

Ya desde arriba, Ban pudo ver al chico saliendo del parque, sin duda camino a la escuela. Al haberle dado el último empujón para decidirse a ir sentía que de alguna forma se alivianaba un poco el peso muerto que sentía en el pecho desde antes de salir de la escuela.

- Te extrañaré esta noche… -rompió el silencio Ginji hablando hacia la ventana, y al hacerlo volvió a empañar un poco el vidrio que acababa de limpiar con la mano para ver abajo. –Aún hace frío y será la primera noche que duerma solo desde entonces.

Ban sonrió.

- Yo también. –dijo quedamente.

Se levantó y se inclinó sobre el asiento que tenía enfrente, intentando ver a través del vidrio escarchado a Ren y Natsumi. Ginji también miró; no se vía nada. Estiró una mano para tratar de limpiar un poco el cristal, pero Ban la detuvo en su camino. Sin soltar esa mano, y poniendo la otra en la mejilla de su amigo, se acercó y tras mirar por última vez en la profundidad de sus ojos, lo besó. Ban y Ginji se sintieron en las nubes, y eso poco tenía que ver con la altura que estaba alcanzando su cabina en el juego de aquel parque.

----------------------------------------------------

- ¡No cierres por favor! –oyó Shido llamar tras de sí cuando salía del vestuario.

- ¡Delegado!... ¿Qué te pasó?...

Kazuki forzó una sonrisa, en su bochornoso estado, cubierto de pies a cabeza de… huevo.

- ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

Shido volvió a abrir la puerta y lo dejó pasar sin hacer más preguntas.

Para cuando Juubei llegó, encontró a Kazuki saliendo con Shido del vestuario, sonriéndole y agradeciéndole por aquella ducha, con una ropa que no era la suya. Shido fue el primero en verlo ahí parado, luego Kazuki, que lo saludó sonriendo. Shido los saludó a ambos y se fue a seguir con sus cosas.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó Juubei, con un ojo todavía en Shido que estaba guardando algunas pelotas en el depósito.

- Es una larga historia… -suspiró Kazuki. –Pero lo que importa es…-con una tímida sonrisa apretó sobre su pecho un elefantito verde que tenía en la mano. -¡CUIDADO!

Los reflejos de Kazuki lo lanzaron sobre Juubei a tiempo para esquivar un huevazo salido de ningún lado que se estrelló en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, y cayeron uno sobre otro entre unos arbustos. Kazuki se rió.

- Lo que importa es… -repitió sonriéndole al chico que tenía debajo.

- ¡Delegado¿Acabas de ducharte y ya te encuentro revolcado en el piso otra vez? –dijo Shido que volvía a pasar por ahí.

**Continuará…**

**n n Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aprécienlo porque los momentos en que puedo sentarme a escribir últimamente son muy raros ú.ù.**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios y por estar siempre ahí :). Hasta la próxima!**

**Escena extra**

La Profesora Hera golpeó la puerta de la oficina del Director y nadie contestó. Entró de todas formas y encontró a Jackal sentado tras su escritorio, jugando al solitario y haciéndose trampa.

- Jackal, vengo a buscar… "algo".

- Detrás del Koujien. –dijo el hombre sin dejar su juego.

La profesora se acercó a la biblioteca y retiró un pesado libro. El teléfono sonó y ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

El teléfono siguió sonando y sonando al lado del Director. Cuando Hera terminó lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar, bordeó el escritorio y levantó el tubo.

- Sí. Sí… Sí… correcto… Está bien. – volvió a colgar.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó Jackal.

- Si tanto te interesaba saber, hubieras atendido. –le respondió fastidiada y salió de la oficina.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, y al ver a Hevn que pasaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pocas veces se le veía, le dijo:

- ¡Adivina quién está viniendo!


	21. El único al que le teme

**GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS**

**¡Regreséeeee¡Oh por Dios cómo extrañaba esto! Si aún hay alguien ahí quiero pedirle disculpas por la prolongada espera. Miles y miles de gracias por los reviews, comentarios, ánimos y la paciencia que me tuvieron hasta ahora. **

**Voy a pedirles un favor más, para compensar el pedazo de cerebro que perdí en la última gripe XP, voy a pedirles que traten de estar atentos a los cambios de escena porque hay muchos y creo que no los dejé muy claros X(. Disculpen por eso XP.**

**Y dicho eso, ahora sí…**

- Mira, mira qué linda está, Jackal. Y la mantuve así yo mismo. –El Profesor Fudo tenía una enclenque plantita de maceta sobre la mesa.- Ahora que demostré que puedo cuidar de un ser vivo le pediré que vuelva conmigo. He estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio. Espero que no me grite otra vez.

El Director sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Nunca pensé verte así por una mujer.

- Es que no la conoces. Cuando empieza a gritar y no para… ¡realmente da miedo!

- Hombres como tú o como yo no tienen nada que temer. –el director se levantó. Se ajustó el sombrero y caminó hasta la puerta con toda soltura –Hace ya tiempo que decidí que no hay nada en este mundo que me de miedo…

Salió y unos segundos después volvió a entrar, cerró de un portazo y se desplomó sobre la puerta jadeando, y con la mirada desorbitada.

- ¡¡Escóndeme!! –pidió con la voz ahogada.

**Capítulo 21: El único al que le teme.**

Makubex se paseaba por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer; estaba saltándose la clase porque le parecía aburrida. Vagabundeaba por la escuela buscando algo que hacer, cuando al pasar por la sala de profesores escuchó su nombre y se metió. Los profesores estaban con la cabeza muy junta cuchicheando algo; se les acercó.

- ¿Creen que sea peor que Makubex?

- Es _mucho _peor que Makubex.

- ¡Ey, de qué están hablando! –exigió el aludido.

- ¿No creen que están exagerando? –preguntó Yukihiko.

- Es cierto: Yukihiko no lo conoce. –dijo Hera.

- ¡Qué suerte tiene! –murmuró Masaki.

- No exageramos –respondió Yamato a Yukihiko- Por algo es el único al que Jackal teme.

- ¡Jackal no le teme a nada! –exclamó Makubex.

Los profesores le prestaron atención al chico por primera vez.

- Sólo espera y verás –prosiguió Yamato con una sonrisa siniestra-. Pronto estará llegando a nuestra escuela, y cuando lo haga, podrás ver a Jackal con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Lo aterroriza desde la secundaria- comentó Clayman; Hera, Hevn y Kagami asintieron.

- ¿Qué aterroriza a Jackal?... ¿Qué clase de persona es?- quiso saber Makubex.

- Es cruel, tramposo, egoísta y mezquino.

- No estoy preguntando por Jackal, sino…

- …Esta persona puede hacer de Jackal su pelele con facilidad. –continuó Yamato.

- Tenemos que prepararnos- dijo Masaki- En cualquier momento Jackal nos apostará como su guardia.

- ¿Dónde está Jackal ahora? –preguntó Hevn.

- Si ya se enteró, debe estar escondido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la dirección era aporreada del lado de afuera.

- ¡Abre! –gritaba alguien- ¡Abre, sé que estás ahí adentro, no creas que no te ví¡Toshiki, tira la puerta abajo!

Dos personas irrumpieron en la habitación. El Profesor Fudo se adelantó para detener a un joven, de unos quince años, sacado de sí. Se paró delante de él y lo sujetó, mientras el chico gritaba a la habitación vacía que tenía detrás.

- ¡Sal de ahí, deja de esconderte¡No creas que puedes seguir ignorándome por más tiempo!

- No sé a quién buscas, pero es de mala educación entrar así a un lugar.-dijo el profesor.

- ¡Deja de esconderte de mí, cobarde! –prosiguió el chico- ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez, que eres un cobarde¡COBARDE, COBARDE, COBARDE!

- No hay nadie más aquí –gritó el profesor por encima de la voz del muchacho, y lo empujó hacia la otra persona.

El chico se paró derecho, se quitó el oscuro cabello de encima de los ojos y un poco más calmado dijo:

- Como sea. Sólo quiero decir algo para que quien sea que "no" está aquí me escuche:

- Ya te escuchó toda la escuela –el profesor revoleó los ojos.

- Puede quedarse en su rincón por ahora, pero lo encontraré y tendrá que escucharme. Vámonos- le dijo a su acompañante y salió con paso pesado de la dirección.

Takuma bufó y cerró la puerta.

- Ya se fue, ya puedes salir, Jackal.

El Director salió de una puerta oculta que había en un lado de la biblioteca.

- ¿Jouya aquí¡Esto es el infierno! (Sabía que algún día sería castigado por mis acciones). – el Director corrió hacia su escritorio para buscar en el fondo de un cajón un olvidado pastillero de calmantes.

- Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez¿no crees?

- Sí, y eso sólo significa que es aún más peligroso –dijo corriendo hacia un armario para buscar armas de fuego varias para esconder en su ropa.

- ¡Tranquilízate Jackal! –lo detuvo el profesor tomándolo con fuerza por ambos brazos- Tienes que calmarte para poder pensar.

- Es verdad –el Director lo pensó y un momento y dijo la mejor idea que se le ocurrió- ¡Tengo que salir del país! Rápido; aún no me ha visto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Makubex volvía a vagabundear por los pasillos, pensando en aquella persona, quienquiera que fuese, que era capaz de aterrorizar a Jackal. Era difícil de imaginar, le parecía imposible. Visualizó un hombre forzudo y grande, casi incapaz de pasar por una puerta; con ojos pequeños y varias cicatrices en la cara.

- ¡A un lado!- le gruñó un chico que pasaba molesto y lo empujó al pasar. Makubex se volvió para ver la espalda de quien lo había hecho.

- ¡Espera¿No sabes con quién estás hablando?

El otro chico se detuvo, lo miró por sobre su hombro y se volvió algunos pasos.

- Déjame pensar…- ironizó llevándose una mano a la barbilla fingiendo que trataba de recordar algo. –_No; ni me interesa_.- dijo al fin.

- Tengo memoria fotográfica y no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí; tampoco traes uniforme, así que supongo que debes ser nuevo. Te diré algo que deberás recordar por tu propio bien: _yo _soy Makubex, y soy el favorito del Director…

- ¿El Director? –repitió el muchacho torciendo los labios, como si acabara de tragar algo muy amargo.

- Así es- continuó Makubex con un tono muy engreído- Y te conviene comenzar a respetarme, porque si no me caes bien se lo diré. Y no creas que esta sea una acusación infantil; realmente no sabes qué clase de persona es.

- Qué interesante- sonrió sin alegría el muchacho- Casualmente estaba buscando ver al director de esta escuela, y no lo he conseguido. Pero tal vez… sólo tal vez, si "algo" le pasa a su alumno favorito se digne a aparecer. ¿Tú qué opinas? –chasqueó los dedos una vez y un joven alto y corpulento, de largo cabello color arena se adelantó hacia Makubex y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello. Lo levantó, haciendo que sus pies apenas tocaran el piso.

Makubex intentaba zafarse, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse. El otro chico sólo sonreía.

- Al parecer no va a venir. No esperaba menos de un cobarde como él. Lamento ser yo quien te desilusione de tu _querido _Director. Evidentemente eres tú quien no sabe qué clase de persona es. Pero yo lo conozco mucho mejor.

- ¿Quién eres?- jadeó Makubex.

- Soy su _hermano menor_.

Tal vez el shock de la sorpresa le dio fuerzas a Makubex para reaccionar. Atinó a propiciar una fuerte patada en la espinilla a su apresador y así soltarse y escapar corriendo.

- ¡No te quedes ahí, síguelo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un flash deslumbró a Kazuki en el pasillo. A su lado ahora caminaba su compañera de 2do año, Natsumi.

- ¿Estás ayudando al profesor¡Siempre tan aplicado! n-n// -exclamó Natsumi tomándole otra foto.

- Sí, el Profesor Kagami me pidió que llevara esto al aula de Música- respondió el delegado, cargado con una alta pila de papeles. -¿Para qué estás tomándome fotos? –Natsumi no dejaba de dispararle con la cámara.

- Oh, necesito terminar este rollo para poder revelarlas. Tus fotos de la obra de teatro se vendieron _muy bien_. ¿Y adivina quién las compró todas? –preguntó con una voz melodiosa que hizo sonrojar a Kazuki.- Bien, ya nada más me queda una; tomaré esta y podré ir a revelar. ¡Sonrieeeee!

Makubex pasó corriendo junto a Kazuki, haciendo que su pila de papeles se tambaleara peligrosamente.

- ¡Está prohibido correr en los pasillos!-le gritó molesto. Y no vio que alguien más venía corriendo detrás de Makubex; cuando se dio vuelta para retomar su camino chocó con él y Natsumi tomó la última foto: bajo una lluvia de partituras Kazuki Fuchoin y un desconocido unidos por los labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makubex siguió corriendo por los pasillos del tercer piso. Aún lo seguían; se volteó a ver sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Cuidado! –chocó con Ginji- Makubex, cómo estás n-n.

Makubex apenas se fijó quién era, y no tuvo tiempo de decirle qué pasaba, porque aquel chico que lo estaba siguiendo llegó con ellos. Inmediatamente se puso detrás de Ginji.

- Ahí estás…

- ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Ginji. Algo no lucía del todo bien; el recreo había terminado y todos regresaban a sus aulas, pero allí en el pasillo parecía suceder algo más allá de una simple pelea escolar ¿Y quién era ese chico?

- No me digas que este es tu guardaespaldas… No parece muy fuerte –dijo echándole un vistazo a Ginji.

- ¿Quién es este?- preguntó Ban poniéndose a su vez delante de Ginji.

- Son tres contra uno… ¿dónde está Toshiki cuando se lo necesita? –murmuró para sí. Y luego en voz alta:- No importa, yo mismo me encargaré esta vez.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, como un sablazo invisible atravesó el pasillo del tercer piso. Algunas ventanas estallaron, y desde la dirección, Jackal pudo saber de la presencia de su pequeño hermano en la escuela.

Ban, Ginji y Makubex esquivaron el ataque tirándose contra la pared. Quedaron despeinados y miraron con los ojos desorbitados a ese chico con un par de abanicos y nada de sentido común.

- Haciéndote notar como siempre, Jouya. –sonrió la Profesora Hera recargada sobre el marco de una puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Jackal? –exigió este.

- ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y eso es lo primero que tienes para decirme?- coqueteó la profesora.- Tampoco lo he visto. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscarlo?

Con el seño arrugado Jouya aún no les quitaba la mirada de encima a Makubex, Ban y Ginji. Bufó y se paró derecho; le dio una última mirada muy fija a Makubex y decidió seguir a Hera sin decir nada. Ella lo dejó caminar adelante, hizo un gesto de resignación a sus espaldas y lo siguió también.

- ¿Jouya? –preguntó Ban.

- ¿Makubex, quién es este chico? –preguntó Ginji.

- Es… el hermano menor del Director.

- ¡¿SU HERMANO?!- exclamaron al unísono.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo Kazuki esperaba a Juubei, como siempre, bajo su árbol preferido.

- Mira lo que tengo… n0n-canturreó Natsumi llegando y poniendo delante de Kazuki una foto comprometedora. –ya las revelé :). Es un lindo beso.

- No es un beso :(.-corrigió Kazuki.

- Es una foto muy linda y ¿adivina a quién le interesaría? Después de todo las ha comprado todas sin excepción…

- ¡Dámela! –se apresuró Kazuki. Natsumi estiró el brazo fuera del alcance de Fuchoin.

- … Aunque si "alguien" la compra primero no habrá más remedio, no podrá verla. Son 600 yenes- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, ya están listas las fotos! –llegó sonriendo Juubei por detrás de Natsumi y tomó las fotos que ella tenía en su mano extendida.

Natsumi y Kazuki ahogaron un grito, con su peor cara de espanto.

- Están muy buenas, Mizuki.

Por unos segundos quedaron como tallados en piedra, sin poder hacer más que ver cómo Juubei pasaba muy contento, una a una, una treintena de fotos.

- Ahhh… ¡No! Hay algunas que salieron veladas, mejor las saco de ahí –reaccionó Natsumi e intentó volver a tener posesión de las fotos, pero Juubei la esquivó y no se las dio.

- No importa.

- Pero… ¡es que están fuera de foco!

- Claro que no, están muy bien. –respondió sin perder la sonrisa, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la última.

- ¡Mírame Juubei! –Kazuki tomó entre sus manos la cara de su novio- Aquí estoy¿mejor que una foto, no?

- Sí… -le sonrió tiernamente…. pero siguió viendo las fotos.

- Eeeh… hay algunas fotos que no tienen nada que ver, déjame quitarlas de ahí –dijo Natsumi tironeando de las que tenía Juubei en las manos- Son de mi gato.

- Me gustan los gatos –respondió él sin soltar.

De pronto Juubei se quedó tieso. Su sonrisa quedó congelada de un modo que ya no era natural; vieron sus pupilas dilatarse y dejó de parpadear. Luego de unos segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Ambos, Kazuki y Natsumi, estaban tiesos también, esperaban, con los dientes muy apretados.

- En esta también saliste muy bien… Kazuki. –pronunció Juubei con voz un poco ronca. Puso la última foto detrás de las demás y se las entregó todas a Natsumi sin decir nada más. Dio media vuelta y marchó de regreso al colegio.

Kazuki y Natsumi siguieron inmóviles, sintiendo todos los sentimientos de desgracia sobre sus cabezas.

- Yo no quería… -Natsumi fue la primera en hablar. Kazuki la miró con mucha tristeza pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió a Juubei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi se sentía terrible por lo que había causado. Volvió al colegio y a la sala de computación para escribir en su journal lo mal que se sentía.

Se sentó frente al teclado y pronto una pequeña ventana saltó ante sus ojos. Era una animación: mostraba a Natsumi caminando por la calle y siendo atropellada por un auto de una manera muy cómica. Natsumi levantó la cabeza y vio que, desde otra computadora que se hallaba más adelante, Makubex se daba vuelta y le sacaba la lengua. Natsumi no se sentía con ánimos para sus burlas infantiles, así que lo ignoró. Al cabo de unos minutos, una nueva ventana surgió: esta mostraba a Natsumi llorando y Makubex y Ginji, juntos, riendo; la cerró de inmediato.

Por tercera vez Makubex le mandó una caricatura a Natsumi; ésta era una de un perro con su cara. Se dio vuelta para ver qué cara ponía la chica al verla, pero se sobresaltó al encontrarla parada justo detrás de él. Sin embargo no parecía enojada ni molesta; lucía en su cara una expresión un tanto insondable, mezcla de tristeza e interés.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó ella; tenía la mirada muy fija en la pantalla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera llegó agotada a la sala de profesores y cerró de un portazo.

- ¡Nunca más! –exclamó desplomándose en un sillón y peinando un poco su cabello con la mano.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? –preguntó Clayman.

- Masaki se está encargando de él. ¡Lo que quiero saber es dónde está Jackal, dónde se metió?

Un teléfono sonó, era el de Hevn y la llamada era del Director.

- ¿Jackal¡Dónde estás?! … ¡Sí, ya sabemos que Jouya está aquí!- la habitación estalló en murmullos de protesta: ya todos estaban al tanto de la novedad y habían tenido que padecerla, en mayor o menor medida- ¿QUÉ? Debes estar bromeando… ¿no¡¡Espera, no cortes!!...

La habitación quedó en silencio, todos mirando a la Subdirectora. Ella colgó el teléfono muy lentamente.

- ¿Qué quiere? –quiso saber Yamato. Hevn se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

- Quiere que uno de nosotros se ocupe de Jouya después de la escuela… Que lo lleve a su casa…

- ¡Imposible! –gruñó Natsuhiko lleno de rabia.

Todos comenzaron a protestar y a exponer sus excusas a la vez.

- Si quieren yo me encargo. –dijo Kyouji con mucha tranquilidad.

- Eeeh… pidió expresamente que no te acercaras a su hermano. –le contestó Hevn.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensan así de mí?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa.

- …Aunque a mí me gustaría encargarme del rubio que lo acompaña n,n- comentó Sakura y Hevn coincidió con ella.

- Igual, no sirve de nada que se peleen por eso ahora –dijo Hera con desgano- Jouya sería muy idiota si después de todo esperara que Jackal lo llevara con él. Tiene reservaciones en un hotel; me enteré.

- Pero debemos saber quién se encargará de Jouya después de Masaki.

Todos los profesores, exceptuando Hera que ya lo había hecho, apostaron a piedra, papel o tijera, quién seguiría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de poco menos de una hora con Makubex, el ánimo de Natsumi era completamente distinto. A su lado, lo veía trabajar haciendo magia con la computadora y solucionando todos sus problemas.

- ¡Eres un genio! –exclamó contenta al fin, echándole los brazos al cuello al abrazarlo por la espalda (Natsumi no lo vio, pero el chico se puso muy colorado), se llevó el pendrive de la pc, dándole las gracias y salió.

Kazuki volvía al salón con unas ejercitaciones de Matemática que la Profesora Clayman le había dado para que hicieran en la hora siguiente (ya que por alguna razón, ella no podría darle clases, al parecer, surgió otro compromiso). Aún duraba el recreo, pero él prefería estar solo, así que prefirió el salón.

- ¿Kazu, estás bien? –preguntó Ginji que pasaba por ahí.

Kazuki asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la hoja de Matemática aunque no la estaba viendo.

- ¿Dónde está tu perro faldero? –preguntó Ban mirando hacia los lados.

Kazuki puso una mirada triste y no contestó; Ginji lo notó.

- Ban…-dijo quedamente.

- Siempre lo sigue a todas partes, es raro que no esté por acá.

- …Ban… -insistió Ginji.

- Juubei no va a venir- dijo al fin Kazuki volviendo a andar.- Estamos un poco… distanciados.

- ¿Eh¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Pelearon?

Kazuki se detuvo y también los otros dos. Juubei acababa de salir del salón 3-1 y tomó la dirección opuesta sin siquiera mirarlos.

- Él… no quiso escucharme.

- ¡Ahí están! –Natsumi llegó corriendo desde el final del pasillo. Sonreía y se dirigió directamente a Juubei.- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

- No quiero ver nada.

- Pero _quiero_ que lo veas –insistió ella y puso en las manos de Juubei unas fotos recién impresas.

Juubei empezó a mirar con disgusto, la primera era la que ya conocía. En las siguientes, se podía ver a Kazuki besando, sucesivamente a Ginji, a la propia Natsumi, al Profesor Kagami… luego, para su sorpresa se vio a él mismo, Juubei, besando a Shido, al Director, a Madona (sí, la reina del pop)…

- ¿Lo ves? Eran fotos trucadas –dijo Natsumi.- Una broma, eso es todo. ¿No es así Sempai Kazuki?

- No –respondió él acercándose- No tengo necesidad de mentirle a Juubei. Esa foto no fue trucada Juubei, pero lo que he tratado de decirte es que no es lo que parece. Eso nunca tendría que haber pasado, yo no lo busqué, yo no quería. ¿Entiendes Juubei?

Juubei lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Tú no querías?

- No.- respondió Kazuki, aliviado, porque al fin lo escuchaba.- Tienes que creerme Juubei.

- Te creo. –respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Kazuki sonrió contento; ya sonaba el timbre. –Te veré a la salida.

Kazuki terminó el día mucho más feliz. Pensó que Juubei lo iría a buscar como siempre, pero en cambio fue él quien tuvo que ir a su encuentro.

- ¿Quée¿En el gimnasio?

El rumor había llegado hasta él y fueron todos a ver si era cierto. Efectivamente, Juubei estaba en el gimnasio retando a Toshiki.

-… te haré pagar; te arrepentirás de haberte aprovechado de mi novio.-decía Juubei loco de rabia.

- No sé de quién me estás hablando.

- Ese chico es muy fuerte, Makubex me lo dijo.- comentó Ginji.

- Ey, fenómeno ¿tu novio sabe pelear? –preguntó Ban.

- No, eso creo. –respondió Kazuki.

Kazuki fue a interponerse entre ambos, para impedir la pelea.

- ¡Esperen, no peleen!

- No te preocupes Kazuki, limpiaré tu honor. ¡Por tu honor no puedo perdonar a este desgraciado! –y luego, señalando a Toshiki con un dedo acusador- Kazuki fue muy claro: él no quería. Tú te aprovechaste de su inocencia, lo besaste a la fuerza.

- Juubei, lo que traté de decirte es que sólo fue un accidente, no significó nada para mí… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ò0ó

Toshiki había levantado a Kazuki en sus brazos (Juubei ya podía freír un huevo sobre su cabeza).

- Yo a ti te conozco.

- ¡Bájame!

- ¿Este es tu novio? –Los ojos de Toshiki se pasearon de Kazuki en sus brazos a Juubei apunto de convertirse en Hulk.- No se parecen en nada. En cambio nosotros podemos estar hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿¿QUÉ??

- No creo que nuestro encuentro haya sido casualidad. Tal vez fue el destino. ¿Por qué no lo dejas? –dijo señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Juubei.

Kazuki se soltó por sus propios medios; estaba realmente muy molesto y apunto de pelear él mismo contra Toshiki.

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Porque Juubei es mi novio. –contestó enojado. Toshiki sólo sonrió.

- Tal vez ni siquiera hace falta. No parecen tener mucho en común, terminarán aburriéndose el uno del otro. Y puede ser antes de lo que piensas… Cuando eso pase, búscame: te estaré esperando.

Kazuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír eso. Toshiki se marchó con paso firme y tranquilo, ignorando completamente a Juubei que lo siguió hecho una furia, pero Kazuki lo detuvo.

- Déjalo, no lo sigas.-le pidió. Y se quedó allí abrazado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, pensando en todo lo que se dijo.

**Continuará…**

**(Con la lengua afuera) ¡Lo hice! Espero que les haya gustado n n, y que se haya entendido, la acción en este capítulo es medio rara y me costó escribirlo. Estuve trabada por mucho tiempo y además de perder la costumbre de tanto que no escribo, mi estilo cambió en estos meses y me costó retomar el de antes n-ñU. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, en cuanto a lo que sigue, no sé cómo ni cuando, pero voy a seguir. Además creo que en 3ó 4 capítulos ya termino. **

**Bueno, mil disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, y si está muy confuso. Gracias por los reviews y no se olviden de dejarme también en este capítulo y me cuentan qué les pareció n-n. Suerte a todas y hasta la próxima! muere sobre el teclado.**

**Escena extra**

Makubex era el último en salir, como siempre. Excepto por él la sala estaba vacía; apagó la computadora y salió. Pero había alguien más. Al final de la habitación, recostado sobre la pared lo esperaba Jouya. Instintivamente echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, calculando la distancia, pero luego pensó que tal vez Toshiki podía estar esperando del lado de afuera, por si él intentaba escapar. Se quedó allí, esperando que Jouya hablara primero.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nosotros comenzamos con el pie izquierdo- se acercó el chico sonriendo.-Me parece que tenemos mucho en común tú y yo, y podríamos llevarnos bien –le tendió una mano- ¿Qué dices, amigos?

Makubex lo miró con mucho recelo, luego, muy lentamente, le estrechó la mano que le tendía. Jouya sonrió con una sonrisa bastante siniestra que realzaba aún más el parecido con su hermano.


End file.
